Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Imotochan13
Summary: I gather all the Hetalia characters in one room for truth or dare with the help of my friends. Also, extra chapters will be applied with different animes sometimes...M for cussing and yaoi. (discontinued for the time being.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Imoto: Okay, let's get this game of truth or dare stared!

-Three more walk in, plopping down on the floor. The countries look at them confused.

Neenee: You were going to start without us?

France: Who ze hell are zey? When did we agree to zis?

-The other countries nod, looking at Imoto.-

Imoto: You agreed when you sat down, and they are just some others with dares and such.

-Imoto looks at her note cards- Okay, dare number one is from... Cakie...

Cakie: Boo ya!

-Cakie starts cackling. Gaining her strange looks from the others.-

Imoto: Okay then... France, you have to *gasp* flip off Russia when he comes in...

France: *Gulps and glares at Cakie, who has an evil smirk.* Do you hate me?

Cakie: No, I just don't like frogs.

-Russia walks in, France glances at Cakie who grins, while Russia's back is turned, France quickly flips him off then looks away.-

Imoto: Umm... Okay... Easy enough start.

-Imoto looks at her cards as Russia turns around, looking confused.

Russia: What did I miss?

Romano: France flipped you off.

-Cakie laughs, then holds up her hand to Romano, meant for a high five, but is rejected. France's eyes get wide as Russia looks at him.-

France: *Freaking out* It was a dare! I would never do zat otherwise!

Imoto:*glaring* May we continue?

-Hesitantly everyone nods.-

Imoto: *Looking at cards.* The next dare is from... Oh God... Neenee...

Neenee: Hey I even made it non-hard core yaoi, just for you.

Hungary: Neenee, I think you and me are going to get along very well. *Grin*

Imoto: *Looking around* Wait... Where is Prussia?

-Prussia runs in, a grin on his face.-

Prussia: The awesome that is me is now here! Gilbird gave me the wrong directions. He seems to think everything is south. I should have seen that coming...

All besides Prussia: Gilbird...?

Imoto: A bird...? Never mind! You're just in time for your dare! Which your going to love! *Sarcastically*

Prussia: I can handle anything, I'm just, that awesome!

-Neenee and Imoto grin and laugh, Prussia becomes uneasy.-

Imoto: Glad you think that! Because, you have to sit on Russia's lap for the rest of the game. However long that is. Plus, Russia has to keep his arms around you, the both of you will only be able to move when a dare demands it, or when we tell you that it's okay. *:3*

-Prussia's face pales, as Russia smiles threateningly at Imoto, who just shrugs.-

Imoto: *laughing* Not my dare.

-Russia grabs Prussia's wrist to pull him down onto his lap, then puts his arms around Prussia's waist.-

Ototo: Well, this is getting awkward quickly...

Germany: He speaks!

Cakie: *Teasingly* Look who's talking!

-Neenee stares at Russia and Prussia, laughing at how uncomfortable Prussia looks.-

Imoto: *Joking* Well, it's getting hot in here, isn't it.

Italy: *Doesn't get the joke* What do you mean? I'm content.

-Silence consumes the room for only three seconds, before laughter at Italy's stupidity erupts.-

Italy: What? What's so funny?

Germany: *Trying not to laugh, but miserably failing* Nothing Italy... Nothing...

-Neenee looks over Imoto's shoulder at the cards, then giggles.-

Neenee: Looks like it's about to get much warmer... America, England. If I were you, I'd start hating Imoto, now.

-A worried glance is exchanged between England and America, Imoto giggles.-

Imoto: I have dares too ya know. *:3* America, England, your dare is it make out for three minutes, or longer if you choose.

-The countries look at Imoto surprised, their, she's the only innocent one, thoughts are shattered.-

France, Spain, and Prussia: You're turning out to be like us!

Imoto: *laughing* I'm not that bad! Though I do have my moments. *Looking at Neenee* I learned from the best.

Neenee: *bowing* Thank you, thank you, I'll be here till chapter four! (True!)

Russia: *Slightly confused* There's no backing out on dares, da?

Ototo: *Evil laugh* Nope, no backing out allowed. Punishments for that, are severe!

-America looks at England, who shakes his head violently.-

England: No! I will not kiss that wanker!

America: But the dare says we have to...

England: *Glaring at America* Shut up you git!

Cakie: Boys stop fighting, then kiss and make up. *;)*

England: No! I will not... -England's shouting is cut off by America capturing his lips. America puts his arms around England's waist as he pries his lips apart wrestling their tongues. *Five minutes later*-

Imoto: The dare was only for three minutes... *Staring in awe*

Neenee: *Holding tissue up to nose because of a nosebleed* Do you think they can breath?

Prussia: Guys...? It's been five minutes?

Hungary: *Snaps photos* No no no, don't stop them. *Drool*

-Ototo stands up and walks out as America's hand starts to move up England's shirt.-

Imoto: Brother? Ok, guys, no matter how awesome this is, you have to stop, you scared my brother off. *:3* Damn brother couldn't just close his eyes... *-.-*

-At last they pull away, cheeks flushed and panting. England's eyes get wide and he dashes out of the room, leaving everyone, especially America, shocked.-

America: *dazed* Daaamn...

France: Well zat was unexpected...

Neenee: *To Imoto* Maybe we should take a ten minute break... (She's only worried about her nosebleed to be truthful. :3)

Imoto: Yeah... Break time! Oh, Russia, Prussia, you can move...

Russia: I'm content.

Prussia: Yeah, surprisingly, I'm quite comfortable.

Imoto: *Shock* Um... Now THAT was unexpected... *Walking out*

Neenee: Dammit! I just got my nose to stop bleeding too! *Walks out grumbling about excessive blood loss due to lovely yaoi.*

-BREAK TIME-

Germany: This game is ridicules. Vhy vould anyone chose to play it!

France: Well, it's something to do.

Italy:Ve~ I think it's nice Germany. It's shown America and England that they like each other, or at least like kissing each other.

Germany: True, but still... Vhat do they think this vill do? Vhat came they gain?

(Sadly, this is the chapters end. Since I never planned to put this up in the first place, -Till my friend talked me into it- I will not be putting requested dares or guests in until chapter four, when some of the non-anime characters will be leaving, leaving only three hosts. Though the others may pop in randomly. I will take dares now. Hetalia ones mostly, but some Death Note and Kingdom Hearts chapters will be thrown in. I just couldn't resist. Thank you for taking the time to read this! :3 Y'all rock!) 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Imoto: *Glaring at the empty room around her* What... The hell... Those assholes... Ditched me!

-The door opens, and a man with spiked raven hair, pale skin, a white shirt, and dark bags under his grey eyes poked his head in, Imoto looked over at him.-

Imoto: Huh? *Sigh* Come on in. I'm alone.

-The door opens, and seven people follow after the first man.-

Imoto: Did you countries send you?

-The man with spiked raven hair nodded.-

Imoto: Those assholes... After only one chapter they want to quit? Well take a seat. Did they tell you anything about this?

L: *Sitting on the couch, with his feet tucked under him, B sitting to his right, Light to his left.* Just that it's a game of truth or dare.

B: *Evil grin* A messed up game of truth or dare.

Imoto: *Laughing* Very messed up. Since not only the countries ditched me, but my siblings, I'll change the rules. The lot of you can make up truths and dares as well. Just not daring anyone to do something to you. *Aimed at Misa*

Light: *To Imoto* Thank you!

Imoto: *Glaring at Light* I don't like you. I didn't do it for you. I did it cause she's annoying. Anyway, let's get this game started.

-The door opens one more time, and a girl with kitty ears looks in and smiles.-

Neko: Did someone call for a kitty cat?

Imoto: Neko! Long time no see! Come on, you're just in time to play.

Neko: Good, I was so sad that I missed the last chapter. *Looking at the Death Note people around* Did you already get ditched?

Imoto: Sadly... But oh well!

-Neko walks over and sits by Imoto, then winks at Near, who's eyes get a little wider.-

Imoto: Got a dare you would like to start with?

Neko: Hell yeah! *:3* L! I dare you to eat, a carrot!

-Laughter erupts around the room, but L isn't laughing.-

L: Wh-what? Where would I even find a carrot?

Light: I think I saw a kitchen a few doors down...

L: *Sighing and glaring at Light* Fine...

-L gets up then walks out, Imoto quickly looks at B.-

Imoto: B, while he's gone, your dare is to seduce L into kissing you when he returns.

-The others look at B, waiting to see how he'll react. Surprising everyone when just shrugs.-

B: Whatever...

-L walks back in munching on a carrot, then sits back down, his feet underneath him, next to B.-

L: You know, these things aren't to bad...

B: *Putting his arm around L's shoulders, moving till his face was only inches away from L's* But you know sweets are better...

-B's hand moves to rest on L's knee as he whispers in his ear. L's cheeks get slightly pink as he looks over at B, who had a sly grin on his face. B moves to whisper again, when L leans forward, capturing his lips.-

B:-After L pulls back.- *Grinning at Imoto* Harder dares next time?

-L's cheeks go brighter red, and almost everyone (not Misa cause she's just that dumb [Like a box of rocks]) notices that B doesn't move his arm from around L's shoulders.

Imoto: Well... Who wants to do the next dare?

-Misa puts her hand up, everyone looks at her confused.

Imoto: *Trying not to laugh* Yes Misa? Do you have a dare?

Misa: *Tilting her head to the side* What? I just have a question.

Neko: No doubt a dumb one. *Laughing*

-Laughter fills the room, Misa just looks around, wondering why everyone's laughing.- (Not meaning to offend anyone who likes Misa, but I hate the chick. :3)

Misa: What?

Imoto: *Wondering how someone could be so stupid* Nothing... What's your question?

Misa. Oh yeah! Uh, what are we doing again?

-Silence- *Cricket cricket*

Imoto: Does someone want to explain to this idiotic, dim-witted girl what we've been doing for the past, oh say, ten minutes!

Misa:...I don't really know what you just said... But I don't think I like it. *Looking at Light* Should I like what she said?

Light: *Facepalm* No Misa... She was insulting you...

Misa: Oh... *To Imoto* Meanie!

Neko: Wow... Misa could you be any dumber?

Imoto: *Quickly* Don't answer that! *Glares at Neko* Don't get her started talking, her voice is giving me a headache.

B, L, Light, Near, Mello, and Matt: Agreed.

Neko: Well, back on track of the game... I think Mello should take a turn, he hasn't spoken much, and Matt is playing his video game.

Mello: What about Near?

B: Just take the damn turn!

L: B...

B: *Glaring at L* Sorry.

Mello: Fine... Umm... Near. I think that Neko girl has the hots for you-Interruption via Neko!-

Neko: Hey!

Mello: *Glaring at Neko* So, I dare you to give her a kiss, and on the lips too.

Misa: Oh! I get it! We're playing truth or dare!

Imoto:... *Facepalm*

Matsuda: Yeah, we have been Misa...

-Everyone looks at Matsuda, who looks around confused.-

All besides Matsuda: When did you get here?

Matsuda: *Sadly* I've been here...

Neko: *To Imoto* He's kind of like the Death Note version of Canada!

Imoto: *Laughing* You're right! He is!

-As Neko and Imoto laugh, Near looks to Imoto for help getting out of his dare, she just shrugs.-

Imoto: *Still laughing* No backing out on dares. Sorry.

Near: *Stands nervously and walks over to Neko, timidly pecking her on the lips, then hurrying back to where he had been sitting, staring down at the floor with a dark blush.* Th-there... D-dare done... (I know he's emotionless, like a robot [Don't kill me] but I couldn't help myself. :3)

Misa: I have a dare!

-Everyone looks at Misa who just smiles.-

Misa: I dare Matsu to kiss Imoto!

Matsuda & Imoto: What!

B: Well this auta be interesting!

Imoto: But... I don't... He... NO!

Mello: *Grinning* Can't back out on dares, you said it yourself!

Imoto: Dammit... Mello, screw you! *Looks at Matsuda* Touch me, I'll hurt you.  
>Neko:*Evil grin* Hold her down!<p>

Imoto: What? NO!

-Neko, B, L, Light, and Mello all hold down Imoto, while Matsuda stands up, fearing for his life, and slowly walks over to Imoto, kissing her quickly on the lips. As she's let go she jumps up, Matsuda hides behind a chair.-

Imoto: *Running from the room* Break!

-BREAK TIME-

B: *Laughing* Well that was amusing! Who would've thought she'd be the one to take off running?

Light: *Chuckling* I didn't think she would. But Misa is in for it now!

L: *Nodding* Now this should be interesting.

-They turn as Imoto walks back in, a scowl on her face, a water bottle in her hand.

Imoto: Okay, breaks over, sit your asses back down now! Pay back is a bitch. *:3*

-The others sit down, frightened, Matsuda is ready to jump up and run at any moment.-

Imoto: Misa, I dare you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day, not a word from you!

-All but Misa and Imoto laugh, and Neko cheers.-

Neko: Good use of a dare!

Misa: *Glares at Imoto and Neko, then crosses her arms and sighs.*

Matt: I have a dare.

Mello: I'm surprised you stopped playing your PSP!

Matt: Just beat my last game... I dare Light to not say no to Misa for a whole week, starting tomorrow since she can't talk today. Thankfully.

-Light's eyes get wide as Misa smiles.-

Matt: Only so we don't have to hear her whine anymore.

Imoto: *Laughing slightly* Well this game has been... Interesting... I'm sure you'll back some other time, where my revenge will take place. Neko, will you be here for the next chapter?

Neko: Of course! I'm sticking around for good! (True fact!)

Imoto: Okay, I'll let the others know. Farewell, and be wary of what pay back shall be.

-As they walk out, Matsuda stumbles after behind hit on the back with a full water bottle. Looking back he sees Imoto talking to Neko, water bottle gone from her hand, with a sigh Matsuda shakes his head and follows the rest.-

(Okay, so this chapter didn't turn out how I planned. If I get enough Death Note dares, I will do another chapter of this, if not, I probably won't. Don't forget I still need Hetalia dares, and possible Kingdom Hearts ones, (I will do a chapter of Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare if I get enough dare), guests and requested dares will be starting chapter four. Should have thought this through. . Well thanks for reading y'all!) 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Imoto: I hate the lot of you. I got ditched with no warning! So this time the game will last longer, provided no one gets hurt, and if anyone leaves, I will have issues!

-All eyes are on a very pissed off Imoto, still steamed from the previous days game of truth or dare with the Death Note cast. Neko giggles as Imoto glares at her.-

Germany: Vhat happened vhile ve vere gone?

Neko: *Giggling* Just that Imoto-Interruption via Imoto.-

Imoto: Nothing! Germany *wasting no time*, the first dare is for you. These cards hold three song chorus', you have to pick the one that fits your feelings toward North Italy the best. Then sing it! If you don't know the song, tough luck! *-.-*

Germany: *Blushing he takes the cards, then looks at them, handing the first two back, Imoto and Neko grin, knowing which one he picked instantly. Germany's cheeks go a slight pink as the music for the chorus starts. Everyone is surprised by how well he can sing, Italy grins, recognizing the song.* So baby I vill vait for you,  
>I don't know vhat else I can do.<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time,  
>If it takes the rest of my life.<p>

Baby I vill vait for you, If you think I'm fine it just ain't true.  
>I really need you in my life,<br>No matter vhat I have to do,  
>I'll vait for you.<p>

Imoto: Very good! The other choices where, Your Heart Will Lead You Home, and Iris.

-Italy throws his arms around Germany's neck, and kisses him, taking everyone, especially the German, off guard.-

Neenee: *In awe* Okay, I so did not see that coming...

Hungary: *Snapping photos* Me either, but I like it.

France: *smug* It's about time one of you pulled ze first move. We've been betting on who would do it for a while.

-Prussia looks at Spain.-

Prussia: You owe me fifty bucks.

-Spain grumbles, as Prussia laughs. The door opens, another walks in without a word and sits next to Neko.-

Cakie: Aren't you a bit late? Like three chapters late?

Ramen-chan: No, I arrive exactly on time, no matter what chapter it's in. *:3* (Some of you may know Ramen-chan from Kei-chan's truth or dare story, or her own truth or dare story. [Which y'all should totally look up if you haven't read them, they ROCK! :3])

Imoto: Do you have any dares, Ramen-chan?

All the countries: *Faint memory* Ramen-chan?

Ramen-chan: *Evil smile* A few...

Neenee: *Excited* Then out with one!

Ramen-chan: I dare Greece to submit to Turkey, letting him do whatever he wants. Though, do it in a closet...  
>-Greece warily looks at Turkey, who grins and walks over to Greece, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Greece struggles, but ineffectively, the closet door closes behind them. A scream follows shortly.-<p>

Ototo: *Slightly worried* ...Poor Greece...

-All nod, then look at Ramen, who looks shocked but smug.-

Ramen-chan: So... Maybe that wasn't the best dare... I have others!

Germany: I vould hate to be part of your dares!

-Ramen pouts, deciding not to go into an emo corner yet. [Little does she know yet, it turns out to be a round room. :3]-

Imoto:We'll get back to you. Anyone else have... France, why are you staring at Neko?

-Everyone looks at France, then at Neko and Ramen, the countries all gasp.-

Countries: Kei? [AKA, Kei-chan. Ramen-chan's sister.]

-Neko [Kei] sighs, and Ramen looks at the floor.-

France: *Speaking to Neko* Did you think you could fool us with just a change of ze name, and the adding of fake cat ears, Mon cheri? *Goes to hug Neko*

Neko: Touch me, and I'll throw you off the top of the Empire State Building!

France: Ohohohoho~! Still feisty I see!

Neko:*twitch* Gaah! *twitch*

Imoto: *Very very confused* Am I missing something here? O.o

Neenee: Do you two know the countries already?

-Ramen and Neko nod.-

Ramen-chan: Thankfully they recognized her before me. But yes we did a truth or dare game with them also, cause Austria killed us once...

Austria:...*chuckle*

England: Ramen, I remember you were very fond of the bloody emo corner!

-Ramen looks around, trying to find a corner to make the emo corner, only to find their in a round room.-

Ramen-chan: Noooo!

Imoto: I thought this out more than you thought I did. *Laughs at Ramen having a mental breakdown*

Russia: I remember you two were very cruel to most of the countries, da?

Neko: Look who's talking Russia! You were the one who hit Germany on the head with your pipe!

Russia: Da! Cause it was a dare!

Neko: You still didn't have to hit him so hard!

-Neko and Russia have a very tense glaring session... Oh God...-

Imoto: Knock it off you two! No fighting! I don't want to be picking pieces of Neko up off the floor!

Russia: Da, you don't do anything else, so why would you do that?

Imoto: Shut up you drunken asshole! Like your good for anything besides scaring people.

Germany: Vould you all knock it off?

Russia, Neko, & Imoto: Shut up Germany!

-Russia, Neko, and Imoto continue to bicker.-

Ototo: Okay, since Neko is busy, I'll say her dare for her. France, the dare is for you to make out with Canada.

France: Ohohoho~ Did you hear that Canada?

Canada: *Scared* ...O-oh dear...

-France moves closer to Canada, taking his glasses off his face, then kissing him sweetly, but at the same time rough. Forcing the smaller nations lips apart, France slid his tongue into Canada's mouth, as he put his arms around Canada's waist. Ramen, Neenee, and Hungary stare in awe with nosebleeds, as Hungary snaps pictures. As France pulls away, bickering is still to be heard.-

Russia: Da! You're one to talk!

Imoto: Russia! Piss off!

Russia: I'd like to see you make me!

Neenee: Oh, she'll try.

Italy: Ve~ Germany, she's going to get herself hurt...

Germany:*Very worried* Or killed...

Russia: America, you're people are all the same, da? Lazy, self-centered, and of no use! (No ofense meant to anyone! I swear!)

America: Hey now!

Imoto: No wonder no one likes you Russia! You're such an ass!

Neko: Imoto, drop it. You're never going to get through that thick skull of his!

Russia: Their cowards too!

Imoto: That's it!

-Imoto tackles Russia, who is taken off guard and knocked to the ground. Imoto proceeds to attack Russia. He just throws her off, then grabs his lead faucet pipe off the floor, raising it to smash down on Imoto.-

All except Russia & Imoto: Russia no!

-Russia brings the pipe down, though Germany is able to slow it to a survivable speed by grabbing it for a brief second. Ototo, Ramen, Neko, Cakie, and Neenee look at the unconscious Imoto.-

Cakie: Break time?

Neenee: Yeah, break time...

-BREAK TIME-  
>(Thirty or so minutes later... [:}])<p>

Imoto: *Waking up* Ow... My head...

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol

England: Knock it off you git! You almost bloody killed her!

France: Zat's probably what he was aiming for! Kei, Mon cheri, hold me, for I am worried.

Neko: Hell no!

Ramen-chan: Okay...I guess it's the end of this chapter... Medical help is needed... Remember, requested dares will start next chapter, as well as guests!

Germany: Ve should probably get her to a hospital...

(Thanks for reading! I'm sorry there weren't many dares at all, I was running out of ideas, and it was to late at night for me to ask my friends. . The next chapter should be better than these first ones, since I'll have your dares too. :3 The hosts starting next chapter will dwindle down to Imoto, Neko [Who will become Kei-chan again, meaning no more kitty ears. *sadness*], and Ramen-chan. :3. Y'all put your dares in the nifty review box there now. :3)[For Kei-chan's truth or dare story look her up as Axsics and Ramen-chan's under EpicRamenKnight. You won't regret it.] 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Imoto: *Rubbing giant bump on head* Ow... Welcome back, and since last chapter, where I got knocked out. *glares at Russia*

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol-

Imoto:Some things have changes, first off, the other host, Neenee, Ototo, and Cakie have left, while we gained the hosts Kei (Previously Neko), and Ramen. *Glances over to see France trying to kiss Kei, and Ramen laughing* France! Seriously enough! *Sigh* Also this chapter we have started taking dares and guests from you, the reviewers!

Kei: Imoto! Get this creep off me!

-Imoto picks up book, and chucks it at France, hitting him in the head and making him fall to the floor.-

Imoto: I said enough! Goodness...

Prussia: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hospital bed...

Imoto: You try getting hit up side the head with that damn pipe and try and be happy then!

Prussia: Kesesese~! I'm so awesome I could do it!

Imoto: Hey Russia... Wanna let him test that theory?

Russia: I would, but I won't for two reasons. One: You're the one who asked. Two: I don't feel like wasting energy.

Imoto: *steamed* Now I remember why I hate you... Okay... Now for the dares, and wow, truths!

From Shiko-chan123

Truths:  
>England: Have you ever slept with America?<p>

Russia: If you have been the uke, who was the seme?

Dares:  
>Prussia: Make out with Canada<p>

China: Do a strip tease in front of Russia, and stop when you get to your underwear.

Imoto: Hey Kei, Ramen, I think you two know the answer to this first one!

-Kei and Ramen glance at the note cards, and start rolling on the floor laughing.-

Imoto: *stunned* I didn't find it that funny...

Kei: Can I read it to him? *Bouncing up and down*

Imoto: Umm... Sure?

Kei: Yes! Oh England! Get your tea drinking ass in here!

Imoto:*Mumbling* What's wrong with tea?

-England walks in, with America following closely behind.-

England: *Annoyed* What is it you git?

Ramen: *Whispering to Imoto* Who stuck something up his ass?

Imoto: *Snickering* America.

-Ramen and Imoto roll on the floor laughing, leaving Kei standing there confused.-

Kei: What did I miss? *Sigh* Anyway. England, you have a truth from Shiko-chan123. England, have you ever slept with America? Huh have ya? Huh? Huh?

England: *Blushes bright red, and stares at the ground.* Uh... W-well... Umm... I... We uh...

America: *Also blushing* Just tell them Iggy.

England: *Blushing darker* Y-yes.

Kei and Ramen: We knew it!

England: *Muttering darkly* Never should have brought you back when Austria killed you... At least Imoto has SOME manners.

Imoto: Some? Try none! *Sticks tongue out at England*

England: *Twitch twitch* You bloody git! I hate the three of you!

-Ramen, Kei, and Imoto high five, then laugh.-

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: Goal met!

Imoto: *Still laughing* Ok then, next truth. *Looks at note cards* Oh I'm going to have fun asking this one... Russia, this truth is for you. If you have every been the uke, who was the seme?

Russia: *Confused*

Ramen: If you have ever been bottom, who topped?

Russia: Oh. Of course I've never been topped.

Prussia: *Glaring at Russia, and muttering* Lier...

Russia: *Smiles threateningly at Prussia trying to shut him up*

-Everyone backs away as Prussia gets angry.-

Germany: Bruder...?

Prussia: You are such a fucking lier Russia! You just don't want to admit that you were topped by someone as awesome as me!

France: The realization of what he just said will hit in three... two... one...

Prussia: *Cheeks go slight pink, then whole face turns deep red* Umm...

-Everyone starts laughing as Russia gets up, then drags Prussia out of the room.-

Imoto: Shit... I needed both of them for the next dares...

France: Ohohohoh~ I called it!

-Imoto glares at France then laughs.-

Imoto: Fine, then you go get them. While I get the others the dares concern ready. Now go, no arguing!

France: Why are you doing zis to me? *Pouting*

Imoto: Cause you're a creep. Now go!

-France pouts for a little while longer, then walks out of the room, only to come runny back in, eyes wide.-

France: Do any of your friends have dares...? Cause I don't think those two will be coming back for a little bit...

Hungary: Are they making up or something?

France: *Shakes his head* No, I think it's more along the lines of Russia showing Prussia he is ze boss...

Hungary: *Grabbing her camera* I'll be back.

-Hungary runs out, Imoto looks at Ramen, who has a smirk.-

Imoto: Remind me to get copies from her. *;)*

Ramen: Oh don't worry, I'll be asking too.

Kei: *Gag* You two I swear! Imoto, give me those damn note cards, maybe one of our friends did leave a filler we could use. *grabs note cards* Ok, hey Neenee has a dare that she left for Germany and Italy.

Germany: Oh dear Gott... Please no!

Ramen: Read it! *Craving more yaoi (Who can blame her)*

Kei: Fine. Germany, you get to do whatever you want to Italy for five minutes, but, you can't leave the room...

Imoto: In other words, clothes stay on, and no hands in the pants.

-Germany's face turns a deep shade of red as Italy wraps his arms around Germany's waist, trying to hide his blush.-

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu. We can't back down on dares...

China: Like you wouldn't let him do it anyway, aru.

-Italy buries his face in Germany's chest, trying to hide the fact his blush got darker.-

Italy: Doitsu!

Ramen: Do the damn dare already!

-Germany pushes Italy down onto the couch, leaning over him, and pressing his lips to the small Italian's, then straddled Italy's legs, Ramen starts having a nosebleed, and takes pictures for "Hungary". Kei looks away as Italy opens his lips, and Germany runs his hands up Italy's shirt. For ten minutes Ramen and Imoto watch in awe, (yes ten minutes, no one wanted to stop them.) till finally Kei clears her throat, just as Germany tugs on Italy's curl, causing him to moan.-

Kei: I-it's been ten minutes... Germany... Italy... If you're going to continue, I suggest moving into another room...

-With a sigh Germany pulls away from Italy, who groans.-

China: *bored and uncomfortable* When will this day's game be done with, aru?

Imoto: We could get Russia in here and you can do your dare.

Austria: This auta be interesting... Do tell what his dare is.

Ramen: *Sighs after Germany carries Italy out of the room* China has to do a strip tease for Russia, down to his underwear.

China: Wh-what, aru!

Kei: Yep, though, we'll be nice and keep Prussia busy with his dare so he doesn't kill you.

China: I don't like this idea, aru...

Poland: Well, you can't like, back out on a dare. That'd be totally uncool.

-Hungary runs back into the room smiling, still holding her camera.-

Hungary: Their done now, because Prussia got embarrassed when Germany and Italy came out of the room.

Austria: Their, doing it in the hallway?

Hungary: *Nodding* They didn't even make it half way to another room.

France: Well zis game has turned out quite eventful...

Imoto: I know, and we only got dares from one person...

-The door opens to show a very flustered Prussia, and a smug Russia.-

Poland: Finally, you two like totally have dares to do.

Russia: Da? I thought the dares were done?

Imoto: No, we only did the truths. There are still two more dares, which just had to concern you and Prussia. I don't want to be the one to tell Russia his dare. Someone else tell him.

Russia: Still scared of me, da?

Imoto: I was never scared of you, shit I tackled you for being an ass. Looking at your face is giving me a headache.

Russia: *Picks pipe up off the ground* Want me to give you a worse ache in your head?

England: Russia! You almost bloody killed her last time you git, and you *Turning to Imoto* stop bloody baiting him! We get that you don't like each other.

-Russia and Imoto stare at England for a minute, then look at each other.-

Imoto: Truce for now?

Russia: Da. I'll kill you later.

Imoto:... Kei... Save me... *Hides behind Kei, then holds out four note cards* Give these to those that have to do the dares...

-Ramen hands Prussia and Canada their dare, and Kei gives China and Russia theirs, quickly running back and cowering with Imoto.-

Prussia: What?

-Canada's face goes red, and France takes the card from his hand, face going red with anger.-

France: Oh non non non! Prussia is not touching Canada! I will never allow zis!

-Imoto whispers in Kei's ear, and Kei shakes her head violently.-

Kei: No! I will not! Never never never!

Imoto: If you don't this reviewers dare will never be done, and then I'd feel really bad! Please Kei, please?

-France looks at them suspiciously, not quite sure how to interpret what Imoto is saying.-

Imoto: Please Kei? Please?

Kei: *Sigh* Fine, but you owe me. *Looking at France* F-France, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment...?

France: What is zis all about? Why ze sudden change in attitude Mon cheri?

Kei: I-I just need to talk to you!

France: *Forgetting about Canada having to make out with Prussia* Ohohoho, Mon cheri is finally warming up to me.

Kei: *Shoving France out the door* Just move it!

Imoto: While France is out of the room, Prussia, Canada, do your dare!

Prussia: Two things, one, sorry Canada, two, Russia, don't kill me for this.

-Prussia pulls Canada down onto his lap, capturing the smaller nations lips, then prying them apart.-

Hungary: *snapping photos* I'm getting some really good ones today... *Looking at Ramen and Imoto* Want copies?

Ramen & Imoto: *Drooling* Hell yes...

-Russia shifts in his seat, glaring at Prussia and Canada as Prussia slips his tongue into Canada's mouth, everyone but Hungary, Prussia, and Canada turn as Kei screams and runs back into the room, France right behind her. Kei cowers behind Imoto.-

Imoto: What happened?

Kei: I got distracted and he kissed me! *wiping her mouth on her sleeve* Ew ew ew!

-France sees Canada and Prussia making out, then glares at Kei.-

France: Mon cheri you wound me!

-France grabbed Canada and pulls him away from Prussia, pulling Canada down onto his lap and keeping his arms around him, while glaring at his 'friend', Prussia.-

France: Prussia, do not touch Canada again, and Mon cheri, *looking at Kei who is still rubbing her mouth* I will get revenge on you later.

Kei: *shudders* Imoto, I'll protect you from Russia if you protect me from France...

Imoto: Deal! China your turn.

China: Oh I don't like this at all, aru!

-Prussia looks over at China and Russia suspiciously.-

Prussia: So what's their dare?

Austria: China has to do a little strip tease in front of Russia. At least down to his underwear.

China: *blushing* Sh-shut up, aru!

-Russia has a sly grin on his face when he sees Prussia look jealous. Then looks over at China as the small Asian stands and kicks off his shoes, after unwrapping the bandage wrap from around his ankles, and facing Russia, slowly undid the belt around his uniform coat, letting it drop to the floor as he worked to open his coat. Letting his coat slid off one shoulder, China grabbed his sleeve before it completely slid off, pulling it off the rest of the way he tossed it to the floor, turning away from Russia. Everyone one was shocked he Russia grabbed China's sides, and spoke in his ear.-

Russia: Let me help with the rest, da?

China: Eep! N-no, aru...

Prussia: *Clearing his throat loudly* Watch yourself Russia...

-Russia quickly let go of China, then sat down, Imoto and Kei snicker.-

Kei: Prussia's got Russia whipped!

Imoto: Whoever would have expected that?

-Using his right arm to grab the left side of his shirt, and his left arm to grab the right side, China pulled his white undershirt over his head, then tossed it to the ground. Ramen looks around and laughs at everyone staring in awe at China.-

Ramen: I don't think Russia is the only one he's getting attention from.

Imoto & Kei: *Nod, still staring at China*

Ramen: Jeez.

-Russia wrung his hands when China opened his pants, letting them slid down his legs and onto the floor, where he stepped out of them. Prussia cleared his throat again, and Imoto nodded.-

Imoto: Yeah yeah, China. Dare completed.

China: G-good, aru! *quickly redressing , then running out of the room embarrassed*

Austria: Is it just me, or did it seem like China was really getting into that?

Poland: Yeah he like totally was!

Prussia: *Jealousness* I'd rather have seen him be the first one to chicken out...

Ramen: Is Prussia jealous that he's not getting enough attention?

-Romano looks around the room with a scowl.-

Romano: Am I the only one that noticed my brother and that damn potato bastard never came back?

-All look around, Hungary jumps up with her camera and runs out of the room.-

Imoto: I guess since there are no more dares we'll stop the game here for the day. *Standing up and walking toward the door*

Russia: *Picking up his pipe* Oh Imoto, I think we have unfinished business.

Imoto: *Glancing back, going pale when seeing the pipe in Russia's hand, then takes off running* Shiiiiiiiiit! Kei! HELP!

Russia: *Running after her* Kolkolkolkolkol-

England: Someone stop that bloody git before he tries to kill her again!

-Kei jumps up to chase after Russia, but is grabbed by France who finally let's go of Canada.-

France: Oh non non non Mon cheri! We also have unfinished business. *Drags Kei by her arm out of the room*

Kei: No! No! No! Help!

Ramen: *Watching her sister get dragged away by France* Who's up for getting something to eat?

All Other: Sure why not.

(Thanks for taking the time to read this long and (to me) painfully boring chapter, I promise I'll do better next time, and to Shiko-chan123, thank you for being my first (and only) reviewer (so far) and I have to admit, the strip tease was really difficult for me to write, so I'm sorry if I didn't do very good on it. Thanks again for reading y'all. The nifty review box is still open. Dares and guests wanted! (Please limit to six total truths and dares thank you.)) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Imoto: *Peeking out from behind a chair, relieved to find the room empty* Coast clear... Well thanks again for joining us in our game of Truth of Dare, I hope none of you are-

England: *Walking into the room* Imoto what are you doing?

Imoto: *Screams and hides behind chair again*

England: I'm not Russia you git! *Crossing arms, and looking back at America as he walks in*

Imoto: Sorry... He's still trying to kill me...

Russia: Da, and I will kill you. *Standing right behind Imoto*

-Imoto turns slowly, and Ramen walks in as Imoto runs out.-

Imoto: Kei! Save me!

Ramen: What did I miss?

America: Well, Russia's trying to kill Imoto again. Can we get this game started with? Imoto left the cards here.

Ramen: *Picking up the cards, then looking at Russia* When are you going to tell her, you're not actually trying to kill her?

Russia: *Shrugs* When this stops being so funny.

Prussia: Well, that may take a while...

Ramen: Ok, here what the cards say.

From RedWolf95

Truths:  
>Prussia: Was there anything between you and Fritz?<p>

England: Was there anything between you and Elizabeth I

Romano: Why do you hate Germany? Are you just trying to hide your true feels?

Dares:  
>Spain: Make out with Austria for five minutes minimum<p>

Hosts: That host have to eat food made by England without complaining.

Prussia, Spain, & France: sing the 'Bad Touch'

England: must dress as Igiko in the Gauken Hetalia uniform... Complete with pig tails... and try to seduce America

Sweden & Denmark: Must hug RedWolf95

Sweden: Must sing Now Your Gone by Basshunter to Denmark

Ramen: Oh... I like some of these... Someone go get Kei and Imoto... Kei is probably hiding from France, and Imoto is probably hiding with her...

Poland: I'll like totally go find them. *Walking away*

Prussia: Did anyone even notice him come in?

Kei: Does anyone know where Imoto is? I heard her call for me, but couldn't find her...

Germany: *Just walking in* Italy found her, he's trying to get her out from where she's hiding, I'd start the first dare or something, it may take a while, she seems stuck...

Kei: Look what you've done now Russia! Ramen, what's a truth or dare we could use?

Ramen: I really want to do England's now, but Imoto we kill me if she missed it... So... Spain, you have to make out with Austria for a minimum of five minutes.

-Romano holds onto Spain's arm tightly.-

Romano: No way! Spain isn't touching that bastard!

Spain: Aww! Lovi's jealous! It's okay Lovi~ I still only love you!

Romano: *Blushing darkly* Wh-what! I never said I was jealous you tomato bastard!

Spain: Then let go of my arm, and let me do my dare. *Mischevious smirk*

Romano: *Quickly letting go of Spain's arm* F-fine! I don't care, I'm not jealous tomato bastard!

Spain: *Kissing Romano on the cheek lightly* Okay Austria, get over here.

-Sighing, Austria stands, quickly Spain grabs Austria's arms, pulling him into a kiss. Austria's eyes get wide at the sudden action. Hungary starts taking pictures as Austria shoves his tongue into Spain's mouth, while clinging to the front of his shirt tightly. Spain only reacts by putting his arms around Austria's waist, settling them on his lower back.-

Kei: Why does almost every chapter have a make out scene? Seriously!

Ramen: Shut up! *Drooling*

Romano: *Clearing his throat* It's been seven minutes tomato bastard...

-Spain pulls Austria closer to him, and Austria complies, understanding what he's doing.-

Romano: Hey! Tomato bastard! *Fuming* Oi! Spain! Enough!

-Finally Austria pulls away from the kiss, panting from lack of air, Spain's face holds a smirk, then he sits down next to Romano.-

Spain: See Lovi~ I can take away anyone's breath.

Romano: No you can't, you damn bastard!

Spain: *With a smirk* Want to test that theory...?

Italy: *From a distance* Ve~! Doistu! Help!

Imoto: *Also from a distance, and very pissed off* Ow ow ow! Stop pulling on my arm dammit! Ow! Gott verdammt!

Germany: *Shocked* Prussia... Have you been teaching her German, or were you just cursing around her...

Prussia: Kesesese~! Both really. Seems she's putting it to good use!

-Germany sighs, then walks out of the room, Kei and Ramen look at Romano.-

Kei: There's a truth for you Romano.

Ramen: It's, why do you hate Germany? Are you just trying to hide your true feelings?

Romano: *Pissed (When is he not?)* When you have to listen to your brother and that damn potato bastard all night, you grow to hate him too! No! I am not hiding my true feelings!

Kei: *Making a claw motion with her hand* Merow! Jeez, chill out dude.

Greece: Kitty~~ zzz

Ramen: Wow... He finally speaks...

England: Then bloody falls right back asleep...

France: *Walking in, smiling when he sees Kei* Ohohoho~! Mon cheri, I did not think you would be here today. Not after ze last chapter. *wink*

Kei: *Shudders* Stay away from me you child rapist...

France: Oh non non non, Mon cheri. You cannot rape ze willing~!

Imoto: *Walking in grumbling, and rubbing her arm* Why am I the one always getting hurt...? *Stops when a shadow falls over her. Looking up to come face to face (more face to stomach) with Russia* You've got to be kidding me...

Russia: *Stepping to the side to let her pass* Kolkolkolkolkol-!

Imoto: Okay... Um, what's the next dare?

Italy: *Taking the cards from Ramen*

Ramen: Hey!

Italy: I want to read one! *Whining, then looks at the card, and makes a disgusted face* The hosts have to eat England's cooking, without complaining.

Germany: *Looking at the cards as well* RedWolf95 compliments England's cooking too...

Italy: Ve~! What?

Germany: Due to being born and raised in the UK Italy.

England: *Muttering* At least SOMEONE enjoys it...

Kei: We have to eat, food made by England?

Ramen: Eww!

Imoto: It can't be THAT bad guys. I mean really! No one's died from tasting it, have they England?

England: Of course not you wanker!

Imoto: *Sad face* I was just asking... You didn't need to yell... *sniffles*

England: ...Urgh! Stop doing the damn bloody guilt trip!

Imoto: *Snickering* Fine. Let's just get this dare over with.

-How ever long later it takes for England to make food!-

England: *Gloom cloud* Since you'll complain anyway, I just simply made scones...

France: Zey can't complain, remember? Oh Mon cheri, a kiss from me afterword may make it taste better. *Wink*

Kei: ...I think I'll pass...

Imoto: What is your obsession with her? Jeez.

-Ramen reaches for a scone.-

England: Warning, they may be-!

Ramen: *Dropping the scone* Ow!

England: Hot...

-Kei and Imoto laugh as they each grab a scone, Ramen picks hers up also. All three of them bite into it, Ramen, drops it and pretends to choke. Kei gags and chugs a glass of water. Imoto looks at them confused.-

Imoto: You know, it's actually not that bad.

England: *Gloom cloud lifting* Really?

Imoto: *Nodding and eating more of it* Really. I don't get what their complaining about...

-Kei and Ramen look at each other then at Imoto.-

Kei & Ramen: Three... Two... One...

-Slight growling can be heard, and Imoto pales and goes a slight green, jumping up covering her mouth she runs from the room. England sits on the couch sulking.-

America: *Wrapping his arms around England* You may not be able to cook, but I love you anyway. *Kissing England on the cheek*

England: *Blushing deep red* B-bloody wanker...

-Imoto walks back in, brushing dirt off her jeans from leaning over the bathroom toilet. Looking a England sadly.-

Imoto: It still tasted good...

England: You don't have to lie...

Imoto: I'm not! *-.-"*

Kei: I've always known something was wrong with her...

Ramen: Yeah! Her taste buds!

Imoto: Hey Italy, can I have my cards back?

Italy: Ve~! *Handing cards to Imoto*

Imoto: Okay, we've done the food one, which other ones have been done?

Romano: *Still fuming* The tomato bastard had to make out with Austria...

Spain: Lovi~ Are you still jealous about that?

Romano: *Going red* I-I was never jealous!

Ramen: Right *Sarcastic* Then Romano had a truth that we did. I was nice and saved England's dare for you to see.

-Imoto looks through cards to find England's dare, then rolls on the floor laughing, England goes slightly pale.-

England: That can't be good...

Imoto: We'll save that one for a while and get these truths out of the way. Prussia!

Prussia: *Looking up from talking with Gilbird* Huh? What is the awesome me needed for?

Russia: You have a truth. Da?

Imoto:Yeah. Um, was there anything between you and Fritz?

Prussia: *faint pink on cheeks* No! The awesome me would never-! Um... Well, maybe... Yes! *Face goes deep red*

-All stare confused.-

Germany: Bruder. You gave us three answers, vhich one is it?

Prussia: Yes...

Kei: Okay then... Freak out moment much... That was so unawesome.

Prussia: *Glaring at Kei* I will lock you in a closet with France if you don't shut up...

Kei: *Eyes go wide* Shutting up!

Prussia: That's what I thought...

Imoto: *O.O* Well um... England, same question for you, except Elizabeth I.

England: No, nothing happened between us.

Ramen: Well, that's kind of boring... Oh wait, you are boring!

England: *Chucks a book at Ramen* Shut up you git!

Imoto: *Snickering* Will someone else read England's dare, America, you need to leave the room for a moment, I think there are some Mc Donald's burgers in the kitchen.

America: *Jumping up* I'll be back!

France: *Takes Imoto's cards* England must dress as Igiko in ze Gauken Hetalia uniform... Complete with ze pig tails... and try to seduce America.

England:...What does that mean...?

Imoto: *Rolling on the floor laughing* You get to dress in a girls school uniform!

England: Wh-what?

Kei: *Holding up the uniform* Yup, this one. *hands the uniform to England, then shoving him into a changing room*

-England walks back out with a dark blush, and trying to brush the skirt down. Prussia wolf whistles jokingly.-

England: I feel like a fool...

Italy: I think you look pretty!

England: Is there anything else...

France: It says with ze pigtails... Mon cheri, did you get ze wig?

Kei: Oh... Crap...

Imoto: I can still do pigtails!

England:... And I was just starting to bloody like you again...

Imoto: Suck it up!

-Imoto shoves England back so he is sitting on the couch, trying to hold down the skirt, (Sorry, I had a lot of fun with this one. I could barely stop laughing the whole time. RedWolf95, I love you for this dare!) Imoto grabs two hair ties, and does her best to pull England's hair up into two pigtails.-

England: *Muttering* This is ridicules! This dare is the worst bloody one yet!

Ramen: Oh, it gets better!

England: How? How could this get any bloody worse?

Russia: He has to seduce America, da?

Imoto: *Nodding, and starts laughing again* That shouldn't be to hard to do! All he'll have to do is take one look at you! England, why don't you go back into the changing room, so we can get America in here.

England: I bloody hate the lot of you...

-With England hidden away, Ramen goes to fetch America.-

America: Yo dudes, what's going on now? Huh? Where's England?

France: *Snickering* He will join us in a minute, he had to dress up for ze dare he got... We are sure you'll like it...

Germany: *Trying not to laugh* England, vhy don't you come out and show America your outfit?

England: I'm going to bloody kill you Germany!

-England walks back out, still trying to keep the skirt down, his face is still a deep red, everyone laughs except America, who is staring at England. Walking over to America, England sits next to him, only to be pulled onto America's lap.-

Imoto: I told you!

-America pulls England's head toward him, capturing his lips, then sliding his arms around England's waist.-

Kei: If you're going to do that-!

Ramen: *Covers Kei's mouth* Shut up!

Hungary: I am loving this... *Snapping pictures*

Imoto: Not that I don't like yaoi, cause I do, but I agree with Kei... I don't want to see you guys having sex on the couch... Go into another room!

-America picks up England without breaking their kiss, and carries him out of the room, silence takes hold of the room for only a moment before everyone breaks out laughing.-

Imoto: *Still laughing* Next dare! Prussia, France, and Spain, you get to sing the 'Bad Touch', perfect song for the Bad Touch Trio!

-France, Spain, and Prussia all look at each other, then grin. Music starts to play, the Bad Touch Trio stand up to dance while singing.-

France, Spain, & Prussia:  
>Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about.<p>

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought Me and you do the kind of stuff only Prince would sing about So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

-Prussia was dancing close to Russia, and as Russia goes to grab Prussia, his hand is slapped away, and Prussia wags his finger at him, shaking his head seductively.-

Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up You've had enough of Two-Hand touch you want if rough you're out of bounds I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns

-Spain puts his arms on either side of the chair Romano is sitting in while singing, gaining a smirk when his face goes red, kissing him lightly on the lips once Spain goes back to singing.-

Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-cola stock you are inclined To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now You and me baby ain't nothin' like mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

-France looks at Canada while singing, the younger nation hides his face in a pillow.-

Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Gettin' horny now

-Now France looks at Kei, who ducks and hides behind Imoto, who is trying not to laugh.-

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means Small Craft Advisory So if I capsize on you thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battle ship Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip So show me yours I'll show you mine Tool Time you'll Lovett just like Lyle And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files

Do it now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the discovery Channel Gettin' horny now (Repeat x 2)

-As the song ends, Prussia walks right over to Russia, sitting on his lap and putting his arms around Russia's neck.-

Prussia: And that is why I topped first.

Russia: *Smiling threateningly* Da. But I top more.

Kei: Oh come on! That's to much information!

Ramen & Imoto: No kidding!

Germany: I did not need to hear my bruder say that...

Canada: H-how many more dares are there?

Imoto: You can leave if you want Canada, you're not concerned with anymore of the dares. Plus your nice, so you can leave, everyone else must stay.

Canada: *Smiling* Thank you.

-Canada leaves, and France pouts, then grins.-

France: Oh Mon cheri, may I speak with you?

Kei: I'm not going anywhere alone with you... You'll rape me!

France: *Shaking his head* Ohohoho~! But I thought I already said you can't rape ze willing?

Kei: I'm so not willing!

-Kei sits on the back of the couch, France gets up like he's going to walk out, and as he passes Kei, she falls back onto the couch when he kisses her. France runs out of the room laughing.-

Kei: *Twitch twitch* Damn frog...

Imoto: ...Two more dares... Sweden, Denmark!

-Sweden and Denmark walk in.-

Imoto: Sweden you have to sing a song to Denmark! Then our reviewer wants to hug you both!

Sweden: W'y d' y'u th'nk I wo'ld d' th't?

Imoto: Because it's a dare, and you'll regret it if you don't. *Evil smirk*

Sweden: F'ne. Wh't s'ng?

Ramen: Now You're Gone.

-Music starts to play as Sweden sighs. Getting ready to sing- (I am NOT doing his accent for the whole song! I am WAY to lazy to do that. Who can blame me?) Sweden:  
>Now you're gone I realized my love for you was strong And I miss you here now you're gone I keep waiting here by the phone With your pictures hanging on the wall<p>

Now you're gone I realized my love for you was strong And I miss you here now you're gone I keep waiting here by the phone With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me I'm waiting here at home I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

There's an empty place in my heart Without my Anna it will break apart It won't heal, it never fades away I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday

Now you're gone I realized my love for you was strong And I miss you here now you're gone I keep waiting here by the phone With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me And I'm waiting here at home I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

There's an empty place in my heart It won't alarm me, it will break apart It's won't heal, it never fades away I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday.

-The music stops, and everyone stares at Sweden as he crosses his arms.-

Sweden: A' I d'ne? C'n I g'?

Italy: No, the reviewer wants to give you and Denmark a hug! Ve~!

Kei: Now welcoming... *Drum roll* RedWolf95

RedWolf95: Hello everyone! *Looks around* Um, where's England and America?

Imoto: If your quiet for a bit, you might hear them. *Snickering*

-Silence fills the room, faint thuds and moans can be heard in the distance. Kei shudders, Hungary jumps up running out of the room, still grasping her camera.-

Imoto: America lasted not even a minute when he say England in the uniform...

RedWolf95: I missed it?

Imoto: Sorry. Well, you get to hug Sweden and Denmark.

Sweden: Y'u s'id not'ing ab'ut t'at!

Imoto: Oh... Well.. Now you know!

-RedWolf95 tackle hugs Sweden, making both of them fall to the ground. Standing back up, RedWolf95 turned to Denmark, who's eyes got wide.-

RedWolf95: You should just hug me so you don't end up like Sweden.

-Hesitantly, Denmark walks over to RedWolf95, gaining a hug, thankful when he wasn't tackled to the ground.-

Kei: *Looking at Sweden who was still on the floor.* Are you okay?

Sweden: I a' f'ne!

RedWolf95: Thanks for letting me join you guys for a while, and thanks for doing my Truths and Dares too! By~e!

-RedWolf95 disappears in a puff off smoke, everyone stares at the smoke as it fades away.-

Ramen: I am not even going to ask how that just happened!

Imoto: I am so confused... I'm just going to walk away now... I think this game is coming to a close anyway. *Snickering* Though I don't know when it'll end for England and America. Catch ya guys next time.

-Russia stands, acting like he's going to chase after Imoto, she notices and takes off running.-

Imoto: Dammit Russia! I hate you!

Kei: *Looking at the door, noticing France walking away* I have a frog to go kill... See ya!

Ramen: I wanna help!

-Kei and Ramen run out.-

Prussia: Well, because the awesome me got to sing, I think today's game went very well. Now you readers should put some truths and dares in the reviews. The awesomeness of me thinks the torture of Kei via France would be amusing. Some help with that would be great.

(I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I was working on it from 4:30 PM (Start time) to 7:22 AM (End) And RedWolf95 I'm sorry if you didn't get enough time, and I hope this chapter is to your liking with your truths and dares. Thanks for reading y'all!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-Ramen bursts into the room, which is fill with impatient nations, wondering where the hell their hosts are. Ramen is followed by Kei and Imoto as she starts singing, music blaring from the hallway.-

Ramen: I'm a goofy goober, ROCK!

Kei & Imoto: You're a goofy goober, ROCK!

Ramen, Kei, & Imoto: We're all goofy goobers, ROCK. Goofy goofy goofy goober, ROCK!

Imoto: 'Put your toys away' Well then I got to say when you tell me not to play I say no way!

Ramen & Kei: No no no no way!

Kei: 'I'm a kid' You say. When you say I'm a kid I say 'Say it again!' And then I say thanks! Thanks!

Ramen & Imoto: Thank you very much!

RAmen: So if you thinking that you's like to be a kid like me~! Go ahead and try. The kid inside will set you free!

Imoto: I'm a goofy goober, ROCK!

Kei & Ramen: You're a goofy goober, ROCK!

Kei, RAmen, & Imoto: We're all goofy goobers, ROCK! Goofy goofy goofy goofy goober! Yee~aa~hh~!

-Ramen, Kei, & Imoto do air guitar moves, while the neations look around at each other wide eyed, Hungary grins, capturing all of this on her video camera.-

America: Wooo~!

-The air guitar goes on for about two more minutes, fitting very well with the music, when they finally stop, striking on last pose, silence fills the room. Then the nations bust out laughing, Kei, Ramen, and Imoto bow, grinning.-

England: *Laughing* What the bloody hell was that about?

Germany*Clutching his sides laughing* I vasn't expecting that!

America: Dudes, you rock! *Doulbe over laughing*

-Even Greece is awake, staring at them shocked.-

Prussia: *Grinning and laughing* That was almost as awesome as me!

-Kei, Ramen, and Imoto high five, then bow again.-

Ramen: We thought this would be a lovely beginning to the game, make sure you're all in good moods!

Austria: *Chuckling* I have to admit that was unexpected.

Hungary: I got it all on video! *:D*

Imoto: Sweet! Get me a copy of that! Now! On with the dares!

RedWolf95

Dares:

Japan: Pull Korea's ahodge (curl)

Turkey: Steal all of Greece's cats.

Truth:

Turkey: How did ITALY beat YOU whe you were the Ottoman Empire?

England: Isn't this the same person that made me dress up in a school girl uniform last chapter?

Kei: *Nodding* Now THAT was funny!

America: *With a smirk* I liked it...

Ramen: Of course you did, but I'm sure you liked it on the floor better. *wink wink*

-England and America both flush a deep red.-

Imoto: *To the countries* Since we're kind of low on dare and such this chapter, I'll let a few of you make up dares.

-The countries look around grinning. Most of them look at Kei as she if fighting off France, then chuckle.-

Imoto: But first! We do RedWolf95's dares! They're TOP priority! Um, the first one, I have no idea how to say that... So... I'll just say curl...

-All the coutries with a curl look around nervously.-

Ramen: Oh yeah, doesn't Japan have to pull on Korea's curl?

-Both Japan's and Korea's eyes get wide.-

Korea & Japan: What?

Imoto: That's what the dare says, no backing out... *Glances at Russia*

-Russia picks up his pipe and lightly smacks one end of it into his hand, a smile on his face.-

Russia: Kolkolkolkol- Imoto and I came to an agreement, da?

Imoto: Yep. I leave him alone, if he gets to kick the shit out of anyone who backs out on a dare.

-Japan and Korea glance at each other nervously.-

Japan: I-It's just a dare...

Korea: Y-yeah! (Sorry. I don't really know much about Korea .)

-Hungary sets up her video camera, and as soon as Japan slighlty even tugs on the curl, Korea's face flushes deep red, and bites his bottom lip, then as Japan actually pulls on the curl, a moan escapes Korea's mouth. The others with curls look at him sympathetically, the rest are trying not to laugh. Romano smacks Spain for laughing even. Japan quickly lets go of the curl, going back to his seat as Korea runs out of the room.-

Japan: Never... Again...

China: Poor Japan and Korea, aru...

Countries with curls: No... Poor Korea...

Imoto: Umm... For the next one... *Glances at Greece* Is he really asleep?

-Turkey waves his hand in front of Greece's face, he doesn't even stir.-

Imoto: Good. Turkey... You have to steal Greece's cats, all of them...

Turkey: *Evil smirk* Awesome.

-Turkey walks out of the room, Greece instantly wakes up and looks at the doo, then around, unemotionally asking.-

Greece: Wasn't Turkey here?

Kei: Yeah, he had a -Intteruptoin via Ramen's hand over Kei's mouth.-

Ramen: He stepped out for some air. He'll be back.

Greece: *Nods then falls back asleep*

Ramen: Phew! *Glares at Kei* You idiot!

Kei: *Shrugs* Didn't we need Turkey for the truth?

Imoto: *Glancing at her cards* Dammit! Yes! *Sigh* Okay, who has a filler we could use?

Austria: I dare Kei to have her wrists tied together and be locked in a closet France for a while.

Kai: Wh-what? No no no! Absolutely not!

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol- *Reaching for pipe*

Kei: Eep! OKAY OKAY!

-Prussia comforts Russia when he looks upset, and Germany ties Kei's wrists together, the other countries check the knot to make sure it's secure. RAmen shoves Kei into the closet, and France follows closely behind. Only America notices France is holding another piece of rope.-

America: Um... Another...? *Shrugs and takes England off guard by kissing him*

England: mmff!

-With a smirk America pulls back, leaving everyone to wonder what's going on in that hollow head of his...-

England: What the bloody hell was that about?

-Shrugging, America stands, then walks toward the door.-

America: While we have time, I'm going to get some Mc Donald's, I'm starving.

England: *Crossing his arms and muttering to himself* You're always hungry you bloody tart...

-As America walks out, Turkey strolls back in, a grin on his face.-

Turkey: I'm back! Anything else for me to do?

Ramen: Only a truth.

Turkey: *Looking around* Where is Kei and that perverted frog?

-Germany nods toward the closet, to back him up Kei starts screaming, Turkeys laughs then drops onto the couch next to Greece, who stirs and looks at him unemotionally before falling asleep again.-

Turkey: *Looking at Greece* Do you ever stay awake for more than an hour?

Greece: ...No...zzz.

Imoto:... Um... Anyway... Turkey, a question for you. How did ITALY beat YOU when you were the Ottoman Empire?

-Turkey's smile fades away, and only Italy notices the glare he is given, and hides behind Germany, who seems confused.-

Turkey: I'd rather NOT talking about that... I'm not even sure how that idiot beat me actually.

Imoto: Hey now, no Italy bashing.

Ramen: It's the truth though...

Imoto: Yes I know, but does anyone here about HATE Italy? He can't really hurt anyone...

-No one says a word, Imoto looks at Italy who seems surprised.-

Turkey: I hate it when you're right...

Imoto: *Laughing* Here, I'm always right.

Italy: Ve~ She had a point... The only one who has argued with her is Russia...

-Imoto rubs her head where Russia had hit her with the pipe.-

Imoto: Anyway... Is that your final answer Turkey?

Turkey: *Annoyed* Yeah... It is...

-America walks back in suddenly with two bags of Mc Donald's food, Ramen looks at him.-

Ramen: Can I have a burger?

America: *Sigh* I knew you would ask, so I got extra just for that reason.

-Ramen catches the burger America tosses, he goes to toss one to Imoto but she shakes her head.-

Imoto: Toss it in the closet for Kei or something. I don't like Mc Donald's. (True fact.)

America: Are you sure you're American? Not British?

England: You bloody wanker!

Imoto: *muttering* Just because I like tea and don't eat Mc Donald's, he dubs me as British? *At America* Just shut up and give it to Kei.

-America shrugs, then walks over to the closet, as he opens the door he sees Kei with her wrists still tied, but her ankles tied together now too, and her being trapped in a corner by France, they both look over.-

America: Um... here, this is for Kei. *Chucks the burger into the closet, then closes the door again, plopping down by England again, putting on are around his shoulders.*

Ramen: Oh yeah. Kei had a dare. *Looks around and sees Spain on, but Romano still in the room* Romano, when Spain gets back, you have to ignore him for as long as you can.

Romano: Easy enough asshole.

Ramen: *Smiling* But he's allowed to do whatever he wants to get you to not ignore him.

Romano: Wait! Hell no! That tomato bastard isn't touching me!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

Imoto: No. If he won't do the dare, I have a better torture idea... Let France have him for a day.

Romano: CHIGI! NOOOOO! I'll do it! Bitch!

Imoto: I know I am. *:3*

-Spain walks in, looking around.-

Spain: What did I miss, mi amigos?

Prussia: Nothing much, just a few dares.

-Spain shrugs, then sits right next to Romano, who turns away from him, Spain looks both confused and hurt.-

Spain: Lovi~? Did I do something wrong? Lovi~?

Romano: *Trying not to yell at Spain for calling him Lovi.-

Spain: *Wrapping his arms around Romano's waist.* Lovi~!

-Ramen and Imoto look at each other.-

Ramen: This is kinda sad...

-Imoto nods as Spain makes Romano look at him, but the Italian still wouldn't look at him, or speak.-

Spain: *With tears in his eyes* Lovi... What did I do wrong...?

-Romano bites his lip, but when Spain starts to let him go, he gives up.-

Romano: I can't fucking do it! You didn't do anything wrong you tomato bastard! It was a fucking dare!

Spain: *Perking up* Lovi~! *Hugs Romano tightly, then kisses him on the lips* Te amo, Lovi~!

Germany: Didn't think he vould last very long.

Romano: *Cheeks going red* Shut up you damn potato bastard! Feliciano wouldn't be able to do it for that long! He'd have a mental breakdown!

Italy: Ve~ That's probably true.

England: Stop them before it turns into another bloody fight, Imoto!

Imoto: Yeah yeah, what ever. Romano, just shut up. *Looking toward the closet* I think we should let them out, it's been long enough, I think the game is finished for the dare.

-Italy jumps up and runs to the closet, opening it quickly.-

Italy: France, you have to let Kei go now... *Eyes get wide, darting away from the closet and hiding behind Germany* Doistu!

Germany: Vhat the... *Looks toward the closet as Kei walks out, arms crossed and blood on her clothes* Oh my Gott...

Kei: I'm going to murder you Austria!

-Kei chases Austria out of the room, as France walks out, holding hi nose which is bleeding.-

France: I think she broke my nose... Zos will not go unpunished...

Imoto: *O.O* I... Think the game is done now... Hey, where did Greece go?

-Greece walks in still unemotional.-

Greece: Turkey... Where are they?

Turkey: *Trying not to smirk* Where are who?

Ramen: Oh dear... Um... Yeah game ended... More dares would be great for the next chapters! Two dares and a truth just don't really cut it... *Looks over as Turkey hits the floor, Greece standing over him* Oh that's so not normal...

(Sorry this chapter is so the worst one yet, and it took so long! Two reasons! One: I had drivers ed, so I didn't have much time to type. Two: I was hoping to get more reviews but none came in *sadness*. I'm sorry it's so disappointing this chapter, but however many truths and dares I get from you make the chapters better. I'm out of good dares. .! Thank you to those who keep reading this, it's for all y'all that I keep writing this.)  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Italy: Ve~? Kei, Ramen. Where is Imoto?

Kei: *Shrugging* I don't really know... *Looks at Ramen* Have you seen her?

Ramen: No, normally she's the first one here.

-Yelling is heard down the hall, and Germany shortly walks in with Imoto over his shoulder, who is punching his back, to no avail.-

Imoto: Put me down! Put me down!

-Kei and Ramen smirk then nod, Germany smiles.-

Germany: Vhatever you say. *Drops Imoto* There.

-Imoto lands with a thud, and glares up at Germany.-

Imoto: Why you are my favorite, I'll never know... Oww... We have a guest today, and Neenee will be joining for a bit. Everyone, you remember RedWolf95 correct?

England: *Grumbling* How could I forget someone who made me dress like a girl...?

America: *With a smirk* You still liked what happened afterword...

-England's face goes a deep red, as Imoto looks past Germany seeing RedWolf95, moving out of the way.-

Imoto: *Yelling to RedWolf95* Why don't you come on in! Isn't there something you wanted to do?

-Imoto smirks and backs away from Germany more, who looked confused, then is shocked when he is glomped from behind, and falls forward. Everyone besides Italy laughs.-

Italy: Doitsu! Are you okay?

-Kei, Ramen, and Imoto pull RedWolf95 off of Germany, and he nods as he sits up.-

Germany: Yes Italy, I'm fine. Omff!

-Italy tackles Germany with a kiss, no one moves, to shocked to even process what just happened. RedWolf95 pouts slightly.-

Imoto: Oh yeah, aren't you a GerMano fan?

-RedWolf95 nods, then looks at Imoto with an evil smile.-

Imoto: Oh I so do NOT like that...

RedWolf95: Since your dare is the longest, it should be done first...

Kei: You have a dare Imoto?

Imoto: *Shaking head furiously* N-no! *Hiding dare cards behind back*

-Kei and Ramen look at each other and smirk, then look at RedWolf95.-

RedWolf95: She has to be locked in a closet with her hands and feet tied...

Imoto: Don't finish it!

RedWolf95: *With an evil smile* With France!

Imoto: Gaaah! *Looks over at France who smirks* Oh hell no! You will get much worse than just a broken nose!

Kei: Hey Russia...

Russia: *Looking away from Prussia* Da?

Kei: Don't you and Imoto have an agreement if anyone tries to back out on a dare?

Russia: *Confused* Da? So?

Ramen: Imoto is trying to back out...

Imoto:... I hate you all... *flinches as Russia leans down to pick up his pipe* I'll so the damn dare! *Muttering* Not even fair... I have to miss ALL the other dares... They were good ones to...

RedWolf95: Germany, would you tie her up?

Germany: Ja. Von't be to much of a problem, if Italy vould move for a moment...

Kei & Ramen: Oh Italy... *They smirk as he looks over* The British are coming!

-Italy screams and runs from the room, England pouts and Germany sighs.-

Germany: He's not going to come back now...

RedWolf95: If he's the jealous type he will... *Evil laugh inserted here* Trust me.

-Germany ties up Imoto, who is grumbling and glaring at RedWolf95.-

Imoto: Remind me why I asked you for dares?

RedWolf95: Cause I'm awesome, and you needed my dares. *:3*

Imoto: *Gloom cloud* Oh yeah... *Looking at Germany* I should warn you. Tell Italy your sorry now, it may help later... Cause it's not going to be him hanging all over you today.

RedWolf95: France, take her and go before she spills everything!

Kei: Pay back!

Imoto: That wasn't my dare! It was Austria! Remember!

-France closes and locks the door behind him as he drags and struggling Imoto a closet under a flight of stairs in the hall. Ramen looks around.-

Ramen: Where is Austria anyway?

Kei: *Evil smirk* I don't think he'll be back this chapter... Or possibly even the next...

Ramen: *0.0!* Um... O-okay? *Picking up Imoto's dare cards* Ok... Anyway, let's see what's next? Um, lets do the, Romano having to compliment everyone at least once... Including RedWolf95.

Romano: I have to fucking do what?

Spain: Compliment everyone Lovi~!

Kei: Oh THIS should be good! Come on Romano, we're all waiting, I think you should start with Germany, since you hate him so much.

Romano: Ugh... Um... Germany, you're um, trustworthy?

Germany: *Nods to Romano to say he heard him* Sorry, but I need to go find your brother.

RedWolf95: *Disappointed* That's the best you could come up with? Grrr..

Romano: To make you happy... RedWolf95, you give some really fucking awesome and hilarious dares.

-RedWolf95 does a little happy dance, forgetting about previous frustrations.-

Romano: Um... Since he's not here, to Feliciano, he's better than me at everything art related.

-Italy peeks head in the door smiling.-

Romano: Dammit! You weren't supposed to fucking hear me! You bastard!

Spain: Lovi~! Calm down and finish the dare, there's not to many here today.

Romano: *sigh* Fine... Umm, Prussia, though you say it all the time, you are pretty fucking awesome.

Prussia: *Grinning* Oh hell yes!

Romano: Russia... Um... Umm... Ummm... You're good at keeping people in check...?

RedWolf95: I think that's the best anyone could come up with. You should do Kei and Ramen now!

Ramen: Oh this should really be funny!

Romano: Shut the fuck up bitch!

Kei: Oh that was a GREAT compliment!

Spain: Hey! Stop baiting him! He's trying his hardest and actually being truthful! So give Lovi a break! *Wrapping his arms around Romano*

-Hungary goes to snap a picture, but RedWolf95 takes it.-

RedWolf95: That reminds me... I have a dare for you Hungary and Japan this goes to you too, no camera's or yaoi.

Hungary & Japan: What?

Ramen: B-bu-but! They give us copies!  
>RedWolf95: *Shrugging* I never said you couldn't have a camera.<p>

Ramen: *0.0!* Hell yeah! *Snaps pictures*

Romano: Um Kei, you're, good at keeping people on task and Ramen, the way you bicker with your sister is pretty funny.

-Ramen and Kei look at each other, then at Romano.-

Kei & Ramen: Are those really considered compliments?

RedWolf95: Eh, I think they work.

Romano: China, uh, you're good at drawing? (Reference to one of the episodes. When China draws himself on the chalkboard, and they other Allies are like 'China! You're a chick?)

China: Thank you, aru?

Romano: Japan, you always seem to know what to say.

-Japan just looked at him an bowed his head, letting Romano know he heard him, while he sulks about not being able to have yaoi.-

Romano: Hungary, you're a good cook. America, you don't let things get to your head. England, you are intelligent. Is that everyone?

Prussia: Afraid not. France, Canada, Spain, and Imoto still. Though the Awesome of me is pretty content.

Romano: Shit... Well um Canada, you're always friendly, even if someone forgets you or mistakes you for America. France... I don't know if there is anything good to say about him...

Kei: There isn't...

Romano: Well... He's truthful isn't it? I guess that's the only thing... (IDK if that's true, I just could NOT for the life of me, think of a compliment for France! .)

RedWolf95: Only two more Romano, come on, you can do it.

Romano: Um... Imoto is a good host, but I still hate her.

Prussia: You hate everyone thought.

Spain: Now what about me Lovi~?

Romano: *While his face turns a deep shade of red* You uh... Um... *gulp* You're... Dammit... It shouldn't be this fucking hard to say!

Spain: *Starting to pout* Lovi...

Romano: Gah! Fucking tomato bastard! With that damn fucking pout! Fine! You're fucking hot! *He quickly clamps his hands over his mouth, going a deeper shade of red when he realized what he said*

Spain: *A grin spreading on his face* Lovi~! *Wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist* I didn't know you thought that!

Romano: I-I! Y-you! Gaaah! Let me go you damn tomato bastard! Let me gooooo! CHIIIGII!

Spain: Aww! Lovi~! You look like a tomato right now! You're so cute!

Ramen: Hungary, do you want copies? *Snapping pictures*

Hungary: YES!

RedWolf95: Kei, can I look at the dares, I've forgotten what I even requested.

Kei: Yeah, we should do the songs last, because that's always a fun way to end the game. Plus hopefully by then we can let Imoto and France out and she can have a good laugh. I wonder how their doing anyway.

-The room goes silent when Imoto's voice is heard yelling.-

Imoto: You fucking touch me there one more time! I will murder your ass you damn fucking FROG!

France: Ohohohoho~! But your face is all red, non? So you must like it, oui?

-There was a short pause then a scream.-

Kei, Ramen, & RedWolf95: *0.0!*

-Germany and Italy walked in, skin paler, and eyes wide.-

Germany: That vas not something ve vanted to hear...

Ramen: Who wants to bet, that when she gets out of that closet, she's either going to one: Kill France. Cause I wouldn't put that past her. Two: Kill RedWolf95. Wouldn't put that past her either. Or three: Kill both of them.

RedWolf95: She can't kill me, I'm the only one that gives her truths/dares! (Sadly, this is a true fact... Minus the first reviewer I had.)

-Silence fell upon the room as Imoto screams again.-

Imoto: Get the fuck away from me! RAAAAAAPE!

Germany: Should, ve help her?

RedWolf95: If you try to help her, we lock you in a closet, hand and feet tied, with a gag, and Russia is locked in there with you.

-The German's eyes got wide.-

Germany: Never mind then...

Russia: She only has three more hours, da?

-Everyone stares at him shocked.-

Romano: Has it really been two fucking hours already?

Prussia: It can't have been... Time doesn't fly that fast...

Italy: Ve~? I don't know, Lovino did take a while with those compliments...

Spain: Si, but he couldn't have taken that long, amigo...

Ramen & Kei: It's not possible that it's been two hours.

RedWolf95: *Shrugging* Don't you have a clock around here?

China: Imoto is the only one that has a watch, aru. There are no clocks in this whole building, aru...

RedWolf95: Anyone got a cell phone on them?

-Kei and Ramen check their phones, then sigh.-

Ramen: Russia, you're a damn liar, it's only been an hour.

Russia: Oh... Oops.

RedWolf95: Anyway... Now that we have both of the Italy's are here... Um Italy, Romano, you have to act like each other.

Germany: So that's was Imoto was talking about...

Italy: Ve~? What do you mean Doitsu?

Romano: And I thought I was the fucking dumb one. You have to act like me, and I have to act like you, meaning you have to be stuck with the tomato bastard, and I'm stuck with the damn potato bastard!

RedWolf95: Exactly!

Italy: Ve~! What? No! *Grabbing onto Germany's arm*

-Russia went to grab his pipe, but Germany blocked the Russian from Italy as he stood.-

Germany: Don't touch him! Just, let me talk to him. *Turning to Italy* Look, I don't like this idea either, but you have to do the dare, remember the agreement between Russia und Imoto.

Italy:Ve...

Spain: Aww come on amigo, it's not like you don't know me, I don't like this idea either, and I'm sure Germany and Lovi don't, but I'm more afraid of one of you two getting smacked with pipe smacking happy Russia over there.

Russia: I can hear you, da?

Spain: Sorry man, it's the truth.

Romano:Let's get this over with dammit.

RedWolf95: Oh and Romano, since you're acting like North Italy, no cursing.

Romano: Great...

-North Italy and Romano hesitantly switch sides of the room Romano sitting in a chair next to Germany, and North Italy by Spain.-

Kei: Well, this is going to be awkward. Oh hey! America, you must revert to being a hippy!

America: Dude really? That's so not cool!

Ramen: Not groovy.

America: Oh shut up!

England: Are you going to start a bloody fight with a teenager?

Ramen: At least I'm not an old man with a stick up my ass.

Kei: Correction. With America's stick up your ass.

-Spain and Prussia cover their mouths trying not to crack up laughing.-

England: I hate you two...

Ramen & Kei: And we hate you right back.

RedWolf95: Ok... America! Do the damn dare! I think it'd be rather funny.

Ramen: Yeah America, we wanna know what the country was like before we were born.

America: *Grumbling* Fine... Whatever... Do I have to wear the clothes too?

RedWolf95, Ramen, & Kei: YES!

America: Fine...  
>England: Hey, I had to dress like a bloody girl!<p>

America: But that was hot...

RedWolf95: As a UK citizen, I ask you to help us talk him into this.

England: *Sigh* America... If you do this without complaining, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day.

America: Okay!

-RedWolf95 hands him some clothes and he runs out, Ramen and Kei smirk.-

Kei: So you can keep that promise to him, let's get your dare done with. What is with this dare anyway? It's so random and strange! Spain, you, have to stroke England's eyebrows?

(Seriously?What the heck? This is probably the strangest dare I've ever heard! I honestly have no idea what to think of this dare. XD)

England & Spain: What? That's ridiculous!

RedWolf95: *Shrugs*

Ramen: Yeah... None of us know what to think...

Spain: Okay then... *Looking at England who shrugs, looking just as confused*

England: I've figured their just trying to piss me off.

RedWolf95: Sure, let's go with that!

England: Is this the only dare I'm in?

-Germany looks over Kei's shoulder, then laughs and shakes his head.-

Germany: No, you still have two more after this, I think America is going to vant to vait vhen he hears about vhat you have to do! *Laughing*

-Curious, Romano looks at the cards too, Kei showing him, he also starts laughing.-

Romano: Oh that's going to be priceless! Ramen you better get pictures!

Ramen: *Confused* Okay?

-Kei shows Ramen the cards and Ramen busts up.-

Ramen: Oh I am SO getting pictures!

England: Should I be scared?

RedWolf95: Very. As should Prussia and Denmark, but... Denmark's not here yet so... Yeah we'll do that one next, then we'll have to let France out for a bit so he can do his two dares. Ummm how long has it been?

-Ramen looks at her phone.-

Ramen: Ummm, two and a half hours... It's been strangely quiet from that closet. Should we check on them?

-RedWolf95 walks to the door to the hall.-

RedWolf95: Imoto, are you still alive?

Imoto: Yeah! I'm not so sure about France though... *Evil laugh*

Kei: He has dares and crap!

Imoto: Oops. I tried to tell him to knock it off! Eh wouldn't listen, so I kicked him.

Germany: But I tied your feet...?

Imoto: Yeah, well, you didn't tie them well enough then. I think he's coming around actua- GAAH!

-A loud thud is heard, those by the door quickly move away.-

Ramen: Hey Kei, France may have been your first kiss (Reference to Kei's story) but I think he may be Imoto's first at a few things.

Kei: Neh, I don't think he'd even get the chance, I mean, she got her feet untied, that means her hands are probably free too, which means he's probably going to get strangled...

RedWolf95: Anyhow, back on track!

Spain: Oh yeah! I forgot.

-Spain stands and walked over to England, who is sitting with his arms crossed, grumbling to himself as Spain rubs his left eyebrow.-

Spain: Seriously, why did you let these get like caterpillars? (At least I can SPELL it right, now pronouncing it? THAT'S a different story! [I say calapitters])

England: Why I auta! *Tackles Spain to the ground, attempting to strangle him*

-Romano goes to attack England but Germany holds him back.-

Romano: Damn potato bastard! Let me go!

Italy: Ve~! Fratello you'll get hurt!

RedWolf95: Well, there went that dare... *sadness*

-Germany grabs England by the back of his shirt, then pulls him off Spain, who is laughing.-

Germany: That vasn't very mature, England. I thought you vere above that.

England: But he! *Shuts up when he sees the look Germany is giving him* Never mind...

-America suddenly walks back in, wearing bell bottom jeans, a long sleeved loose tye-dye shirt, a peace sign necklace, and the glasses he has on are blue. England stops trying to get out of Germany's grasp and stares at him, jaw slightly slack.-

America: It's been a while since I dress like this, man.

Italy: Ve~? England, are you okay?

England: *Speechless*

Kei: Well since America is back, someone bring in Denmark!

-Prussia runs from the room, coming back quickly with Denmark, both of them seem rather shocked.-

Prussia: I really have no clue who is going to come out of that closet alive...

Ramen: *0.0* Okay then? Well now that we have the three of you. It's time for the Bad Bro Trio to sing and dance Single Ladies!

Prussia, Denmark, & England: *Utterly shocked* What?

RedWolf95: Don't forget the leotards and heels. *:3*

Prussia, Denmark, & England: Double what?

Kei: Yep, now, the three of you, go get changed!

-Ramen, Kei, and RedWolf95 shove the Bad Bro Trio into changing stalls, throwing them their outfits.-

America: This sounds groovy man.

Ramen: Okay, I think while their changing France should do his song dare, and let Imoto out for a bit too. I mean, three hours straight with him in a closet... She must be close to loosing her mind!

Germany: *Muttering* It's to late for that...

Kei: True! But Neenee also wants to see the Single Ladies dare, and Imoto is the only one with her number...

RedWolf95: *Crossing arms and pouting* Fine...

-Ramen and Kei rush to the closet, banging on the door.-

Kei: France, you have two song dares to do, so you have to let Imoto go, and Imoto, you get a short break, cause you have to get Neenee down here.

-France grumbles from inside the closet, but it soon opens, and he climbs out, glaring at Kei and Ramen.-

France: *Pouting* I finally got her pinned down too...

-Imoto quickly gets out of the closet, trembling, then looked at RedWolf95.-

Imoto: You LIED! I did see Harry Potter! (RedWolf95, I think you are the only one going to understand this since it was your dare, but I had to! I couldn't resist!)

Ramen & Kei: *0.0?*

RedWolf95: *-.-"* Damn, I thought he would stay away...

France: Since I had to leave ze damn closet where I was so close to getti-*Interruption via Imoto chucking a book at France's head*

Imoto: You damn fucking frog! You are such a perverted freak! If you so much as TRY to touch me again I will kill you!

Italy: Ve~! Romano, the way she talks reminds me of you!

Romano: Shut up asshole!

France: *With a perverted smirk* Ohohohoho~! Like I said before, ch re, you were blushing, non?

Imoto: It means I was fucking embarrassed you prick! I do recall screaming rape!

Kei: Enough! You two can settle things when you go back in the closet for the last two hours, for now, France, you have a song you have to sing to Canada.

France: Really? Why did you not say zis before?

Kei:*Facepalm*

France: What song?

RedWolf95: Oh L'amour, by Erasure.

France: I know that one!

-France sits by Canada as music starts playing, and France puts on his best sad face, which is pretty damn good.-

France:  
>Oh l'amour Oh l'amour Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do?<p>

Oh l'amour Broke my heart Now I'm aching for you Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do?

-Canada blushes as France strokes his cheek lightly.-

Oh, love of my heart Why leave me alone?  
>I'm falling apart No good on my own<p>

Oh l'amour Broke my heart And now I'm aching for you Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do?

Why throw it away?  
>Why walk out on me?<br>I just live for the day For the way it should be

There once was a time Had you here by my side You said I wasn't your kind Only here for the ride

Oh l'amour Broke my heart And now I'm aching for you Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do?

No emotional ties You don't remember my name I lay down and die I'm only to blame

Oh, love of my heart It's up to you now You tore me apart I hurt heard inside-out

Oh l'amour Broke my heart And now I'm aching for you Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do?

Oh l'amour Broke my heart Now I'm aching for you Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do (x2)

Oh l'amour Broke my heart Now I'm aching for you

Looking for you You were looking for me Always reaching for you You were to blind to see

Oh, love of my heart Why leave me alone?  
>I'm falling apart No good on my own<p>

Oh l'amour Broke my heart And now I'm aching for you Mon amour What's a boy in love Supposed to do? (x2)

-As France finishes singing, he leans in and kisses Canada lightly on the lips.-

Ramen, Imoto, RedWolf95, and Hungary: Awwww!

Kei: Hey guys... The Bad Bro Trio are all dressed and ready to come out!

America: Groovy!

-Prussia, Denmark, and England walk out wearing black leotards, and black high heels, the three of them stare at the ground, faces red as cherries. Most of the others laugh, America (and France) stares at England wide eyed, and Russia is staring, jaw dropped, at Prussia.-

Prussia: This is completely UNAWESOME!

-Neenee runs in quickly, stopping only when she's beside Imoto.-

Neenee: I ran all the way here! *Sees the trio and faints*

Imoto: *Staring down at her* Well, that was a waste of my phones minutes...

RedWolf95: Don't forget you have to dance too!

-Music starts, the trio glance at each other nervously, then sigh and get ready.-

Prussia, Denmark, & England: All the single ladies (x6)

Now put your hands up Up in the club, we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing Decided to dip and now you wanna trip Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me Don't pay him any attention Just cried my tears, for three good years Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it oh, oh, oh,

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad when you see that he want it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans Acting up, drink in my cup I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention Cause you have you turn and now you gonna learn What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad when you see that he want it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it Oh, oh, oh (x2)

Don't treat me to the things of the world I'm not the kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own If you don't, you'll be alone And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (x6)  
>Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh<p>

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad when you see that he want it If you liked it you shoulda put a ring on it Oh, oh, oh (x2)

-As the music stops, the trio collapses on the ground, exhausted. England looks up at RedWolf95.-

England: Are we done now?

RedWolf95: Nope! You have another song to sing! With France, Canada, and America.

France: Ohohohoho~! What song zis time?

Imoto: *Stealing her cards back for a moment* We Are Family!

France, Canada, America, & England: But that's a lie!

Ramen: Sing!

Germany: Before they sing. Can Italy and Romano be done vith their dare? I'm tired of listening to this one sitting over here complaining!

Romano: Yeah? Well I'm tired of being next to this damn fucking potato bastard!

RedWolf95: Since you're the one who asked, Germany, sure, Italy, Romano, you can go back to being yourselves, cause... North Italy has been really quiet... It's starting to worry me.

Italy: Ve~! Well if I had to be like Romano I would have to curse a lot, but I don't like cursing, so I just stayed quiet!

-Romano walks back over to his seat next to Spain, but instead is pulled down onto Spain's lap, as Italy tackles Germany again.-

Germany: *Startled* Italy you rea- Mmff!*Cut off via Italy kissing him*

RedWolf95: *twitch twitch* Just start the damn song already!

-France pulls Canada to his feet with a smile, and America helps England stand, after he's taken off the heels.-

France, America, Canada, & England: *All trying not to laugh*

We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody and sing (x2)

Everyone can see we're together As we walk on by And we fly just like birds of a feather I'm not telling no lie

All of the people around us to say Can we be that close Just let me state for the for the record We're giving love in a family dose, yeah

-The awkwardness between the four starts to melt away, and they all begin to dance, still trying not to laugh, and starting to fail at that.-

We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody and sing (x2)

Living life is fun and we've just begun To get our share of the world's delights High hopes we have for the future And our goal's in sight No we don't get depressed Here's what we call our golden rule Have faith in you and the things you do You won't go wrong, oh no This is our family Jewel, yeah

We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody and sing (x4)

-The last few verses are sang while their busting up laughing, and still dancing wildly. When they finish singing the watching group cheers and laughs.-

Kei: *Laughing still* Now I hate to be a killjoy, and I am very sorry for Imoto but, France has one truth, then Imoto has to be retied up, and they have to go back in the closet for two more hours.

Imoto: Noooo!

Ramen: *Ignoring Imoto* Germany, can you start tying her back up? France, the truth is, do you wish England was yours? And, who is your favorite/least favorite person to molest?

France: *Looking over at England* If he would dress like that all the time, zen yes, and it's not molesting...

Imoto: Yes it is!

France: Ohohohoho~! Well my favorite would HAVE to be Canada, because he is just to cute~! *Wink at Canada who blushes* My least favorite would be Kei, because she almost broke my nose!

Kei: You deserved it!

England: Do America and I have truths? Cause I would really like to go...*Blushing*

America: Yeah, I agree with him man.

-No one pays attention as France throws Imoto over his shoulder, and carries her back to the closet.-

RedWolf95: Yeah you have two America, and one for you England. China we're going to need Hong Kong soon, could you go get him.

China: Of course, aru.

Kei: America, *Eyes get wide, and she hands the cards to Ramen* You ask!

Ramen: *Looks at cards and laughs* Okay! America is Florida as big as they,-Interruption via RedWolf95 *cough* England *cough*- *0.0?* say?

-England's blush grows darker, and America chuckles.-

America: It depends on what "they" say, man.

-Kei looks at England, who blushes more.-

Kei: Well England, wanna spill?

England: W-what!

Ramen & RedWolf95: NEXT!

RedWolf95: America, how long have you loved England?

America: *Cheeks going pink* Uh... Well... Um... A year or so...

-America puts his arms around England's waist, then pulls him down onto his lap as he sits down.-

Kei: Okay then. England, how long did you deny your feelings toward America?

England: *Blushing even more! (If that's possible!)* Well... Maybe... A year and a half...

America: *Smiling* Are we free to go, man?

-Kei, RedWolf95, and Ramen nod. America picks up England bridal style, then carries him out of the room without another word.-

Ramen: We all knew THAT was coming!

RedWolf95: Romano, you have a truth!

Romano: Fuck you!

Spain: Now now Lovi~ Be nice!

Romano: Shut the fuck up you damn tomato bastard! And would you fucking let me go already dammit?

Spain: No!

RedWolf95: Romano! Do you sometimes feel emotionally insecure and inadiquet since everyone seems to pay more attention to you brother... And everyone seems to like him more?

-Silence.- *Cricket cricket* -Everyone is looking at Romano, as he stares at RedWolf95.-

Romano: *Quietly* Sometimes...

Spain: Lovi~! *Hugging the Italian tighter* Te amo! Te amo!

Romano: *Face going red like... Like a tomato!* Shut up!

Spain: But it's the truth Lovi~!

-China walks back in with an emotionless Hong Kong following after, Ramen beckons for him to come over, whispering to him what his dare is. To use the most ridiculous chat up lines on Russia.- (Ok, so I asked Kei and she couldn't find a difference, so these are pick up lines she found, since we couldn't really find a difference between chat up lines and pick up lines... Yeah, I know, we fail.) -Hong Kong walks over then sits in the chair next to Russia, who has Prussia sitting on his lap.-

Hong Kong: *Still emotionless and noticeably talking to Russia* Do you have a map? Cause I seem to be lost in your eyes...

Russia: *Looks at Prussia confused, who just shrugs*

Hong Kong: Was that the sun? Or did you just smile?

Russia: *Even more confused*

Kei: I think this was kind of a fail, he's to dense...

Redwolf95 & Ramen: Agreed.

Kei: Hong Kong, you can leave now, it failed anyway.

-Hong Kong shrugs, then stands and walks from the room, leaving Russia still very confused.-

Italy: Ve~! Can I read the next one?

Kei: *Shrugging* Sure, read the Denmark one.

Italy: Ve~ Denmark, what is your relationship with Norway?

Denmark: *Nervous and obviously lying* He's just my best friend! That's all!

RedWolf95, Kei, & Ramen: Suuuure...

Romano: Is this fucking game over yet?

RedWolf95: Nope one more truth! Germany.

Germany: *Not paying attention for once, to preoccupied with Italy* Ja? Vhat is it?

RedWolf95: Your truth. Why are you so cute?

Germany: *Staring at RedWolf95 shocked* E-excuse me?

RedWolf95: Do I have to spell it out? Why. Are. You. So. Cute?

Germany: *Blushing slightly* I-I don't know!

Italy: Ve~! Doitsu's all embarrassed!

Germany: Oh fuck this!

-Germany stands up and walks quickly from the room, Italy following after him quickly.-

RedWolf95: Well... That wasn't two hours... But I think Imoto is probably about to murder France... So... We should let them out...

Kei: Game over, you can all leave!

-Kei walks over to the closet under the stairs.-

Kei: France, your time is being cut short!

France: *Grumbling, obviously pissed* Every time I actually am able to START to do anything... Redwolf95: *Evil smirk* Then... We'll just come back in two hours!

Imoto: No! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be raped! No! Kei! Ramen! Please help me!

Ramen & Kei: Well if we help you, we'll get locked up too.

RedWolf95: Good answer. We'll be back later to free you!

Imoto: Noooooo!

France: Ohohohoho~!

-Three hours later-

Neenee: *Waking up* Huh? Where...? Aw man!

(Ok, so I think this chapter was my favorite to write though it was the longest... It was just amusing. Though now I have some things to say. One: RedWolf95, I hope you liked your role as temporary host, I thought it was appropriate since you saved this chapter. Two: Even though RedWolf95's truths/dares are awesome, more reviewers would be appreciated! If no more truths/dares are given, this will be the last chapter. Period. Three: I'd like to know who your favorite host is, Kei, Ramen, or Imoto? Thanks again to RedWolf95, and thank you to anyone who took the time to read this, y'all send some dares now!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Imoto: *Rubbing bruised wrists* Well, today we have another guest, a new reviewer!Kei, Ramen,... Sleeping Greece... I want you to welcome CrossTycoon!

-CrossTycoon appears in a puff of smoke, Ramen is about to freak out when Kei clamps her hand over Ramen's mouth.-

Kei: Two guests in two chapters? This is awesome!

Imoto: CrossTycoon, should we start with Greece's dare?

CrossTycoon: Since he has to stay away, yes.

Ramen: Greece has to stay awake?

Imoto: Is there a echo in here? *Holds out a blow horn* Do you want to do the honor of waking Greece up?

-CrossTycoon takes the blow horn then walks over to where Greece is sleeping on the couch, placing the blow horn close to Greece's ear, CrossTycoon holds the trigger, Greece doesn't even stir.-

CrossTycoon: *0.0!* Um... Is he dead?

Kei: You just aren't doing it right. *Standing and walking over to Greece, putting back on her fake kitty ears* Meow.

Greece: *Waking up* Kitty~?

Kei: See.

CrossTycoon: *-.-" Flicking Kei*

Kei: Ow!

Imoto: *Sigh* Greece, you have a dare.

Greece: *Staring at Imoto*

Ramen: I guess you can't sleep throughout this whole chapter.

CrossTycoon: If you fall asleep, Russia gets to hit you with his pipe!

Greece: *0.0*

Kei: *Looking around* Am I the only noticing the other countries aren't here...?

Imoto: Oh yeah, most of them just told me to let them know if they got truths/dares. They didn't feel like sitting around today.

CrossTycoon: Can we do the Japan and Korea dare?

Imoto: *Shrugs* Sure! If I recall, Japan said he never wanted to pull Korea's curl again, so seeing his reaction should be amusing! I'll go get them. *Stands to walk out of the room, but stops when in view of the hall* Never mind... Ramen... Will you go get them?

Kei, Ramen, CrossTycoon: What is it?

Greece: *Fighting to stay awake*

Kei: *Looking down the hall, shutters* It's France... Yeah, Ramen, you go get them.

Ramen: *Rolling eyes* For Pete's sake! He's just one country.

Kei & Imoto: A country YOU haven't been locked in the closet with!

CrossTycoon: *Chuckling* On second thought, can we do France and Hungary's dares?

Ramen: Who do I need to get?

Kei: *Stealing Imoto's cards* Uh, Hungary, France obviously, and Russia just in case. *Looking over at Greece who's eyes are starting to close* Meow!

Greece: Kitty~?

CrossTycoon: Oh come on, I wanna see someone get attacked by Russia!

Imoto: Oh, you will. Trust me, France won't be able to complete his dare.

-Ramen leaves room, returning shortly with Hungary, France, and Russia, who is pissed.-

Russia: I was with Prussia. This had better be important, da?

Kei: You might be able to take your frustration out on someone shortly.

Russia: That works, da?

CrossTycoon: Can I tell Hungary hers?

-Hungary, France, and Russia are all startled.-

Hungary: Hello, who is he?

CrossTycoon: *-.-"* Had you been here you would know...

Imoto: *Sigh* Well, it's what they get for being to restless to sit down for a few hours! This is CrossTycoon, he's our guest for this chapter. Go ahead and tell Hungary her dare.

CrossTycoon: *Evil laugh inserted here* Hungary, you have to submit to France's wills, resisting is okay, retaliating will be seen as backing out, and we all know what that means... *Glance at Russia*

Russia: *Happily* I get to smack them senseless with my pipe, da?

CrossTycoon: *Grinning* Exactly!

Hungary: *Backing away* ...I think I'm scared of this guest...

France: *Nodding* Kei, Imoto... Protect me!

Kei & Imoto: Hell no!

Hungary: *Looking at France a little scared, but mostly pissed* You torture those two enough! You got Imoto for five hours last chapter! How horny are you!

Kei & Imoto: *0.0!* Go Hungary!

France: Ohohohoho~! Do you want to find out?

Hungary: *Holding up her frying pan* Do you want to find out why Prussia leaves me alone?

France: *Flinching away* Non... Not really...

CrossTycoon: This alone is amusing...

Imoto, Ramen, & Kei: Now you know what we deal with...

Hungary: Well... Let's get this dare over with...

Imoto: To be kind to Hungary, France only gets three things he can make Hungary do.

CrossTycoon: *Grumbling* Killjoy...

Imoto: Hey, she gives me copies of all the pictures she takes, I have to be nice to her...

Kei: Now I see why you and Germany get along so well...

Imoto: *0.0 -.-"* Hungary, can I borrow your frying pan?

Hungary: Sure? *Hands Imoto the frying pan*

Imoto: *Hits Kei on the head with a frying pan*

Kei: Meeeoooow! That hurt!

Imoto: You deser- GAH!

Greece: *Tackles Imoto to the ground, then sits on her* Be nice to kitty~.

Kei: *Trying not to laugh* I'm fine Greece.

Imoto: I... Can't... BREATH!

Greece: *Climbs off Imoto, then helps her up*

Imoto: Thank you. *Hands frying pan back to Hungary* Greece, you're lucky I think you're cool, else I'd make you fall asleep.

Kei & Greece: *0.0!*

CrossTycoon: *Flicks Imoto*

Imoto: Ow! What was that for?

CrossTycoon: *Rolling eyes* The dare?

Imoto:...Oh yeah... France, you're up.

France: *Smirking at Hungary* Let me kiss you, on ze lips!

Hungary: Ew... Fine..

Kei & Imoto: We feel your pain.

-France pulls Hungary to him, then kisses her, Hungary tries to pull away when he forces her lips apart.-

Ramen: I guess that's why they call it FRENCH kissing. (Ba doom. CHING!)

Kei: That was a terrible pun.

Ramen: *Shrugs*

-France finally lets Hungary go, who gags.-

Hungary: Ew! Eww! Ewww! *Rubbing her lips with the back of her hand*

CrossTycoon: Drama queen.

Imoto: No, that's France. Hey, where did Russia go?

Russia: Turn around, da?

-Everyone looks back, seeing Russia sitting in one of the chairs.-

CrossTycoon: When did he...?

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: No clue...

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

Imoto: *shutters* France, next.

France: Hungary, I wish for you to go on a date with me after zis chapter is done.

Hungary: It's not like I have a choice... *Crossing her arms*

CrossTycoon: Why do I have a strange feeling about this next one?

Kei: I don't know, but I do too... Greece? Are you having fun?

Greece: *Petting Kei's head, he nods*

Ramen: I think he's going to stay away...

CrossTycoon: There's still time. *:)* France...

Imoto: NEXT!

-France smirks, then leans forward to whisper in Hungary's ear, by the way she gets angry Imoto and CrossTycoon know what the answer is going to be, Imoto waves Russia over.-

Hungary: Oh hell to the no! I will not degrade myself like that!

Imoto: *Reluctantly nods to Russia*

-As Russia takes a swing at Hungary with his pipe, she barely notices in time and ducks, making the pipe hit France. Ramen's eyes go wide, as Kei, Imoto, and CrossTycoon try to stop from rolling on the floor laughing.-

CrossTycoon: Hey Imoto, him being unconscious, do you know what that means?

Imoto: *Grinning* He can't do his dare... Which means...

CrossTycoon: Russia gets another swing or two at him?

Imoto: Oh yeah. Russia...

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol- *Hits France semi-hard on the shoulder, and once more on the head*

Imoto: That works. I was going to make it impossible for him to do his dare anyway. Saves me the trouble. Now, Japan and Korea... I'll be back!

-Imoto runs out of the room, and CrossTycoon kicks France's leg.-

CrossTycoon:... Is he dead?

-Ramen checks for a pulse, then sighs.-

Ramen: Sadly. No.

Kei: Damn! Russia you should have hit him harder!

Russia: Next time, da?

CrossTycoon: Hungary, do we want to know what he asked for?

-Hungary shakes her head, then sits down, getting her camera ready, Imoto comes back with Japan and Korea in tow.-

Japan: We have a dare?

Korea: Whoa! Who's he? *Pointing at CrossTycoon*

Kei: He's the guest, CrossTycoon, the one you're going to hate very shortly.

-Korea and Japan exchange worried glances.-

Ramen: Hey Japan, remember when you said you would never touch Korea's curl again?

Japan: Yes... What about it?

Imoto: CrossTycoon has dared you to play with Korea's curl, until... Well... Until Korea climaxes...

-Korea goes pale, and Japan's eyes get wide.-

Korea: What?

Hungary: *Grinning* This should be good...

-Korea sits down and crosses his arms.-

Korea: Why is it the two dares I'm in, both have to deal with Japan messing with my curl? It's not fair!

-Korea glares at CrossTycoon as Japan walks over to Korea, reluctantly taking hold of Korea's curl, causing Korea to squirm and his face to go beat red. When Japan tugged the curl slightly, Korea moaned, and as the lock of hair was twirled between Japan's fingers, Korea shifted uncomfortably. With one last tug, Korea moaned loudly, then his face became a darker shade of red, and he hung his head.-

CrossTycoon: Maybe that dare was a little to much... *Walking over to Korea, and patting him on the head, then handing him a bag* Here's a change of clothes... Then after the chapter is done we can go out and eat some pork? (CrossTycoon, I used Google translate, so I'm sorry if this is wrong!)

Korea: *Taking the bag and going into one of the changing stalls* Thanks...

Ramen: So what was France's dare anyway?

CrossTycoon: He was supposed to rape North Korea.

Korea: But... There isn't...

Imoto, Kei, & Ramen: *0.0!*

CrossTycoon: *Shrugs* Oh well. It's been fun! Umm... Russia?

Russia: Da?

CrossTycoon: Would you hit France, one more time?

-Russia smirks then walks back over to where France was laying unconscious on the floor, hitting on the head one more time, Imoto laughs, then glances at Greece, sighing relieved when she saw he was still awake.-

CrossTycoon: Awesome! Hey Korea, if you want to join me, just meet me outside!

-CrossTycoon disappears into a puff of smoke, just like he appeared.-

Imoto: *Sigh* Well, this chapter was short compared to last one, though, I'm content, France got knocked out. Thanks for that Russia.

Russia: I can go, da? Prussia is waiting for me.

Ramen: Yeah, go go.

Kei: So is this the chapters end? *Pouting*

Imoto: Oops, you had a dare for France and Prussia... We'll have to do it next chapter, cause I'm not attempting to wake France up, and I think Russia would kill me if we tried to stop him so Prussia could do that dare...

Kei: Fine... Only cause I don't want the rapist to wake back up...

Hungary: What a let down... I barely got any pictures today... *Walking out of the room sadly*

Greece: *Grabs Japan as he walks by, and pulls him down onto his lap*

Japan: G-Greece-san?

Imoto: Hungary!

-Hungary turns, and smiles, snapping more pictures as Greece ignores Japan's struggles to get out of his grasp.-

Japan: Greece-san prease remove your arms... I had pranned on reaving.

-Ramen, Imoto, Hungary, & even Kei stare in awe as Greece kisses Japan without warning, Korea walks out of the changing stalls, and his face goes red as he runs from the room.-

Hungary: *Drooling* Do we really have to end the chapter now?

Imoto: *Still staring in awe* Sadly... Though... I think I'm staying after...

-Kei, Ramen, and Hungary nod.-

(Ok, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but then again I didn't have as many (song) dares/truths. CrossTycoon, I hope you liked your role. And Reviewers, I still want to know who your favorite host is! Thank y'all for reading!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Imoto: *Sitting on the couch* Zzz...

-Kei, Ramen, Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano, Prussia, Russia, Greece, and Japan walk in, surprised to find Imoto sleeping.-

Greece: *Pouting slightly* So she gets to sleep?

Japan: You sreep anyway Greece-san.

Greece: *Shrugs, then sits down on another couch, pulling Japan down onto his lap.*

Japan: Ah!

Italy: Ve~? Should we wake her up?

Ramen: Neh, France is just down the hall, he can wake her up.

Kei: Yeah, she'll never sleep again. *Laughs*

Germany: Kei, Ramen, you are both evil.

Ramen & Kei: Thank you!

France: Oww~ My head, it is still in so much pain... Now I see how Imoto felt... Just at least ten times worse...

Spain: Mi amigo, wanna do the honor of waking Imoto up?

-The other countries walk in, finding it strange that France is standing in front of the couch where Imoto is sleeping, looking frustrated. He leans closer, poking Imoto's forehead.-

France: Mon cheri, it's time to wake up... Hey Russia, may I see that pipe of yours?

Imoto:... Touch me... You die... Zzz

Romano: Fuck this. Oi bitch! Wake the fuck up!

Imoto: *Opening eyes to glare at Romano, and jumping when seeing France right in front of her* FUUUUUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT!

France: *Pouting he sits on the couch next to Imoto* Non.

Kei: Want me to just read the first dare?

Imoto: *Glaring at France* Yeah whatever... If you touch me...

Kei: *0.0* Oh dear... Not a good start... Well the first set we have are from Isabel Harris. Seems we're starting with Russia today, and you have a choice. Either get tied up and locked in a closet with the Reviewer for two hours, OR let them beat you up with your own pipe.

Russia: Umm, I'd rather not take the chance their strong... Closet?

Ramen: Isabel Harris! Join us for your dare if you please!

-A small square of the ground rises up, on a platform underneath, Isabel Harris is standing there, arms crossed, evil smile from ear to ear.-

Russia:...I'm starting to regret my choice... Da?

Prussia: I would too...

Isabel: *Wink* You should be worried Russia, you should be.

Germany: Kei, Ramen, let me guess, I have to tie him up?

-Ramen nods, throwing Germany two ropes, watching carefully as he ties Russia up, then shoves him into a closet, Isabel Harris following after with an evil laugh.-

France:*Hushed tone* I feel slightly bad for Russia... Zat one was rather frightening...

Italy: *Nodding* Ve~ What's the next dare?

Ramen: *Stealing the cards* Oh, it's for the Italy's! Italy, you have to curse, but Romano gets to choose what you say. *:3*

Romano: Finally a fucking dare that'll be really funny. Feli~ come here~

-Italy stands and walks over to his brother, Romano whispering in his ear, Italy shakes his head violently.-

Italy: Ve~! Anything but that fratello! Please!

Romano: *Sighing* Fine... Since you're such a fucking pussy.

Germany: Oi, he's your bruder for goodness sake!

Romano: So? Now shut up you damn potato bastard! *Whispers to Italy again who sighs sadly, then goes to sit next to Germany again*

Italy: *Looking at Kei and Ramen, with tears in his eyes* Y-you two are f-f... Fuc-fucking... *Starts crying more, making even Romano fell bad* B-bit-bitches f-for ma-making us play t-this d-damn fu-fucking g-game... *Hides his face in the nape of Germany's neck, crying harder. Kei and Ramen glare at Romano*

Kei: You made him cry!

Ramen: You made your little brother cry!

Romano: *Guilty* It's not my fault he's such a fucking wimp... *Sigh* Sorry fratello...

Prussia: That was so unawesome Romano. Anyway, what's the next dare? I think I like this reviewer!

France:*hushed* Shhh! Not so loud. We know Greece won't wake up, but Imoto has fallen back asleep...

Kei: She probably stayed up reading, it's her own fault... *eyes get wide* Hey America why don't you read England's dare for him... *Trying not to laugh*

America:*Taking the card from Kei, and smiling when seeing the dare* England, you have to sing and dance to Toxic...

England: Well that's not to bloody bad.

America: I wasn't finished, you have to dance and sing it in your underwear.

England: *Blushing* Wh-what!

Prussia: *Cracking up laughing* Oh this auta be gut!

America: Let me help you undress!

England: Wh-what? NO! AMERICA!

-Ignoring England, America starts pulling England's clothes off of him, Hungary snaps pictures while Ramen watches in awe, while Kei and the rest look away.-

England: *Blushing profusely, sitting on the floor in only boxers, standing up slowly* Bl-bloody git...

-Music starts, England sighs, staring at the floor, his blush darkening.-

England:  
>Baby, can't you see?<br>I'm calling a guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

There's no escape I can't wait, I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

-England kisses America quickly on the lips, then smirks.-

You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

It's getting late To give you up I took a sip from my devil cup Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now

-As the song finishes, America grabs England, and pulls him down onto his lap, putting his coat over the Brit's shoulders, and kissing him.-

Ramen: *laughing* Ok... We have two truths. Prussia, what about Canada do you find appealing?

Prussia: *Looking around, checking for Russia* He's cute and sweet.

-France glares at Prussia, who just sticks out his tongue.-

Canada: *Blushing*

Ramen: *Grumbling (Ramen is a Franada fan. :3)*Ok, the next truth is, America, when did you eat your first hamburger?

America: Uhhh... Give me a minute to think about that...

Germany: Ok, ve have an hour till Russia and Isabel are brought out, so I give him until then to figure it out. The he may not.

England: *Trying not to laugh* Or at least a couple of minutes. I think all those bloody incense he burnt last chapter due to the hippy dare really got to his head.

Romano: What? Is the smoke still in that fucking empty chasm he calls a head?

Spain: Lovi~! How many time do I have to tell you to be nice?

Romano: I don't have to fucking listen to you. You damn tomato bastard!

America: Ok Romano, chill out now. I remember by the way. It was sometime in the 1950's, when Mc Donald's came around. (I have no clue if this is true or not. I think it is, but I'm not sure.)

England: And you've been stuffing your bloody face with them since? That's disgusting!

America: *sigh* Sorry Iggy... Can we just move along now?

Kei: Yeah... We can't do the hugs now... So Prussia, France, while Russia's busy... Prussia you have to be tied up and thrown in a closet with France.

Prussia: No way! That's totally unawesome! He's my friend!

France: I... Can't really move... *Nodding to Imoto*

Germany: Just move it shouldn't vake her.

France: Non, you don't get it, she is laying against me...

Kei: *Wide eyed* France just move, if she wakes up, we'll deal with it.

-France carefully moves, the sudden change wakes Imoto up and she looks around.-

Imoto: What the hell... I was comfortable...

Ramen: *Wide eyed* You do know you were laying against France, right?

France: I wouldn't of move if I hadn't needed to, Mon cheri.

Imoto: France, shut up, you're giving me a headache. *Mumbling* I don't care how I was sleeping, I was comfortable...

-Germany looks over from tying up his brother.-

Germany: Sounds like Imoto is getting used to France around her. Vhat's next, you telling us you like France?

Imoto: No! Just do the damn dare! Jeez! *Crossing arms, and staring at the ground*

Kei: Ok guys, this dare doesn't say how long, but, we'll keep you in there till Russia and Isabel come out.

Prussia: Okay. Can I say one thing first?

Kei & Ramen: *Shrugging* Sure.

Prussia: *Grinning* What West said, is making Imoto blush.

-Prussia gets shoved into the closet, and France winks at Imoto.-

France: Ohohoho~! Mon cheri! Is zis true?

-Imoto stays silent, as Germany shoves France into the closet.-

Germany: Poor bruder... Oh vell. *Sits back next to Italy*

Italy: Ve~ What's next?

Imoto: *Taking her cards back* Which ones have you done already?

Ramen: All from Isabel Harris besides the hugs, because, well, she's still in the closet with Russia. So we should start those from DanceFireDance. Italy's reaction should be funny.

Italy: Ve~ I've been tortured enough today...

Imoto: Obviously not! You can't eat pasta for the whole day, no exceptions.

Italy: *Wide eyed* Wh-what... *faints*

Germany: Uhh... Italy? Vay to go Imoto.

Imoto: *Shrugs* It's a dare.

Kei: Aww I was hoping he would freak out!

Ramen: Me too!

Germany: Vell I hope you're happy now!

Kei: Truth time?

Imoto: Truth time. Greece?

Greece: Zzz

Imoto: Kei. You're up.

-Kei stands and walks over to Greece.-

Kei: Meow.

Greece: Kitty~

Imoto: Greece, we have a truth for you. Please stay awake.

Ramen: Why do you sleep so much?

Greece: Because... *starting to fall asleep* I'm tired... And there's nothing... better to do... *falls asleep* zzz

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: *0.0! -.-"* Really?

Romano: *Stealing the cards from Imoto's hands* It seems we can't do the other fucking truths, there locked in a fucking closet.

Kei: Shit! We can let them out now. *Rushes to where Russia and Isabel are, then opens the closet, an untied Russia runs out of the closet, followed by a grinning Isabel. As Imoto opens the other closet, Prussia darts out and rushes over to Russia, France walks out, then puts his arm on Imoto's shoulder, who glares at him.*

Imoto: Don't touch me.

France: *With a smirk, and putting his arms around her neck loosely* Now why would I do zat, Mon cheri?

-Imoto elbows France, then walks to the couch sitting down and crossing her arms.-

France: Ow... *Sits down next to Imoto, earning him a glare*

Kei: Hug time! Prussia, France, Spain, America, England, and China have to hug Isabel.

-Prussia attacks Isabel in a crushing hug.-

Prussia: Kesesese~ That's for my Russia!

-Russia pulls Prussia away, as Spain, with a glare from Romano, hugs Isabel, France hugs Isabel,  
>glancing at Imoto, sighing when she doesn't get jealous. America tackles Isabel in a spin hug, as Isabel stumbles, England catches then hugs Isabel, Canada gets tackled.-<p>

Canada: M-maple!

Isabel: By~e! *Disappears suddenly*

Ramen: *0.0!* Whoa!

Kei: Don't say anything.

Germany: Are ve done here yet?

Imoto: No, oh guys, you forgot a dare from Isabel Harris. *Eyes get wide* I can't even read it...

France: *Taking the cards* I do not approve of zis dare! Zis is not happening! Mon Canada isn't being touched by anyone besides me!

Romano: Make up your fucking mind you damn pervert! You switch between, Kei, Canada, and Imoto! Are you that fucked up in the head, or just plain heartless?

Kei: It's not like I like him back, so if he'd leave me alone I'd be fine.

Imoto: Ditto.

France: *Looking at Imoto* Now, I don't believe you.

Imoto: Go hang all over Canada, I'm sure he actually likes it. *Grins at Canada who blushes*

Ramen: Can someone just read the dare? We keep getting off track here!

Kei: *Grabbing cards from France with a glare* Ok, the dare is, America has to let Russia suck on his ahodge, while playing with Canada's curl...

America: But... Mine doesn't even effect me!

Canada: M-maple...

Prussia: I agree with France, I don't like this dare at all! *Wrapping his arms around Russia*

Russia: *Putting his arms around Prussia* Da! I don't want to touch that... Pig!

America: Hey! Watch yourself!

England: I'm the only one that's allowed to call him names you bloody git!

-Russia lets go of Prussia and grabs his pipe, going to hit England, but America blocks him and rips the pipe from Russia's hand, using it to hit then Russian upside the head hard enough to actually knock him out. Everyone stares at America shocked.-

America: Don't touch my Iggy.

-England grabs America, kissing him without hesitation. Hungary, Ramen, and Imoto stare in awe, as Prussia glares at America, as the albino goes for the pipe, Germany grabs him.-

Germany: I think not bruder.

Prussia: *Glaring at Germany* West, let me go!

Spain: Well, that turned out eventful... Don't you agree mi amigos?

France: I'm just glad no one is touching Mon Canada!

Imoto: *Trying to shove France away* Then go sit with him so no one does! Just get away from me dammit!

Kei: Imoto! France! Cut it out! France has a truth!

-Imoto and France freeze, then look over at Kei.-

Kei: This truth is from DanceFireDance. France, why are you such a perv?

France: A perv? Oh non non non. I am not a perv, I like to think of myself as an... Eccentric lover!

Imoto: No, you're just a fucking perv!

Ramen: England! Take a breather for a second! You have a dare!

-England and America pull away from their kiss, then look over at Ramen, England sighs.-

England: What is it?

Imoto: You have to sit on France's lap!

America & England: What?

Kei: But if France touches you... *DanceFireDance appears suddenly, hands Kei a tazer, then disappears again* I get to zap him with this!

-France's eyes get wide, as America smirked.-

America: I don't like this dare, but Iggy, you should make it impossible for him to keep his hands off you, I want to see him zapped!

-England groans, then stands up, reluctantly walking over to France, who was allowed back onto the couch by Imoto, and with a sigh, sits on his lap.-

Kei: Um, we have a truth for Russia... But seeing as though America knocked him out... We'll move on... Oh! DanceFireDance, we need you to come back for a moment!

-DanceFireDance appears, the nations and hosts look around confused when it sounds like a live audience is cheering, DanceFireDance bows, and with a clap, the noise disappears.-

DanceFireDance: So? Do I get to hug Canada now!

Canada: A-another hug?

DanceFireDance: I won't tackle you, if you hug me.

-France glares at DanceFireDance as Canada stands and hugs the reviewer who beams, then disappears suddenly.-

Ramen: Uhhh...

Kei: No clue... *Looks over at France and England, then smirks, and zaps France with the tazer*

France: Ouch!

Imoto: England, I think it's safe to say, you can move. He already failed at his dare.

-England jumps up then rushes over to America, then looks at the ground confused.-

England: What the bloody hell is that?

-A very mini Sherman Firefly tank stops in the middle of all the chairs and couches, and a even more mini CrossTycoon crawls out of the turret, Kei, Ramen, and Imoto get closer to see him.-

Imoto: *Hushed tone* What's with the tank?

CrossTycoon: *Yelling, but still barely heard* I like tanks! Plus I'll be needing it, but I come with truths/dares!

-Ramen, Kei, and Imoto all glance at each other, France leans over them to see CrossTycoon as well.-

France: Hey, isn't zat ze boy from ze last chapter?

Imoto: Yeah. Though... I remember him being taller...

CrossTycoon: *Running over to Imoto, and kicking her leg* Hey! I can hear you!

Imoto: *Glancing down at CrossTycoon* Don't make me flick you! Now, what is the dare you want to see first?

CrossTycoon: *Evil smirk and laugh inserted here* The Italy's one.

Kei: Oh! Ok. Italy, Romano. CrossTycoon here organized two legions of fangirls to come seize you guys, oh, and your Grandpa Rome helped him, and CrossTycoon says to be very afraid.

Italy & Romano: *0.0! Both faint*

CrossTycoon: Wasn't expecting that... But it works! America's?

Ramen: America! You cannot eat anything that has more than 1 gram of fat in it. However, every hour, the most greasy burger will be shoved at you. If you fail, it counts as backing out.

America: D-dude... No way...

England: America? Are you going to be okay?

America: No...

Ramen: Liechtenstein, apparently, your brother makes lots of soft ** (no clue what these stars are supposed to be by the way CrossTycoon.)...What do you think about that?

Liechtenstein: Huh? I think everything he does is good!

CrossTycoon: *Facepalm*

Imoto: Um... Anyway, CrossTycoon, do you want to ask Korea his truth?

CrossTycoon: Oh yeah! Korea, our outing was awesome right? Oh, and have I told you I'm Korean yet?

Korea: *0.0!* Really?

CrossTycoon: *Nod* Mhm.

Korea: Oh! The outing was awesome!

CrossTycoon: Oh yeah! Imoto! Your dare! Tell the countries with curls last chapters dare for Japan and Korea, oh and have Hungary help you.

Imoto: *Sigh* But the Italy's fainted... So they won't hear...

Kei, Ramen, & CrossTycoon: Probably for the better...

Imoto: True. *To all the countries with curls (ahodge)* In the last chapter, since all of you were out and about and NOT here. One of CrossTycoon's dares was to... Ok, Hungary... You can finish that, I don't want the weird looks.

Hungary: *Glaring at Imoto* CrossTycoon dared Japan to play with Korea's curl till her climaxed... I'd be afraid...

The countries with curls (Besides the Italy's): *0.0 Looking at CrossTycoon scared as he grins*

-CrossTycoon struggles to carry pictures to Korea, and as he hands them to Korea, then Italy's wake up, looking at each other terrified.-

CrossTycoon: These pictures are from the Vietnam War. Tell me what you did in each of them.

-Korea's eyes get wide as he looks at the pictures.-

Korea: Um... In this one, I was trying to protect base from the enemy troops. *He set the first photo down, looking upset when looking at the second one* This one, I was helping torture an enemy troop for information... *The second picture was set down* Here I had just killed the soldier we were torturing... *At the fourth picture he stopped, then shook his head* N-no more... *Dropping the rest of the pictures, Korea runs out of the room*

Kei, Imoto, & Ramen: *Glaring at CrossTycoon* You're a jerk!

CrossTycoon: *Trying not to smirk* I know!

-Russia starts to wake up as a sudden chime goes off, CrossTycoon smiles.-

CrossTycoon: Sounds like the clock just struck a new hour... America, you know what that means...

America: Oh God...

-A giant greasy burger appears in front of America, and everyone stares at him, wondering if he'll crack at the first hour.-

Italy: Ve~! America you can do it! Just ignore it!

-Others look at Italy, then smile and nod.-

Spain: Come on mi amigo! Fight it!

England: *Blushes when he whispers in America's ear.*

America: *Grinning* Deal.

-America is able to resist the burger, to CrossTycoon and Russia's displeasure, with the help of encouragement from the others. CrossTycoon looks at the Italy's, who are still on edge, then laughs.-

CrossTycoon: Oh, Italy, Romano, before I go, I should let you know. There is no legion of fangirls. I don't have a legion of anything under my command! *Climbs back into the mini tank quickly, before disappearing*

Romano: That no good fucking miniature bastard! I should have fucking squashed him!

Imoto: *Looking at cards, then glancing up, seeing France right above her* Ugh! Ok, the next dares are from RedWolf95. England if you say one thing about you having to dress like a girl, I will pictures of it up all around the room.

-England shuts his mouth right before a complaint came out, Imoto smirked.-

Imoto: Ok, Prussia, you get to sing, Without Yugi? RedWolf95 has even requested some lyric changes to suit it, even some other have to sing.

Prussia: Sweet! Let's get this awesomeness started!

-The music starts and Prussia grins.-

Prussia:  
>Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside Round the outside Round the outside Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside Round the outside Round the outside<p>

Hungary: Guess who's back?

Austria: Back again!

Germany: Prussia's back!

Denmark: Tell a friend!

Imoto: Guess who's back.  
>Kei: Guess who's back!<p>

Ramen: Guess who's back!

England: Guess who's back!

Russia: Kolkolkol!

Canada: Guess who's back!

America: Guess who's back! In America!

I've summoned a monster!  
>Cuz nobody wants to see Yugi no more They want Yami, I'm chopped liver!<br>Well if you want Yami this is what I'll give ya A little bit of yaoi fanart of Yami Bakura Some card games that drag on and on duller Than the crap on those poor saps' TeamFourStar's channel Or the gasps in their fanbase when they lose a rating Or the gaps in their schedule when they're not updating! (HEY! )  
>You waited this long, now stop debating Cause I'm back, it's time to duel, and cards need trading You may think the dubs are mistranslating But the guys who fansub are masturbating So 4KidsTV won't let me be Or let me be me So let me see They tried to switch me out with Dragonball Z But it feels so empty without me so Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged burned like a bridge Got banned, you worried a smidge and raided the fridge But don't panic, 'cause this s**t's about to get manic,<br>I just shuffled all my trading cards, F*** YOU MARIK!

Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me

LittleKuriboh; the guy who watches Yu-Gi-Oh Embarrassed his parents don't listen to Devo He starts crying at Finding Nemo Then he makes a lameo video and everyone yells WHOA!  
>A visionary, his fangirls are scary A YouTube revolution, otakus are wary A rebel, so lemme just revel and boast In the fact that I got everyone stealing my jokes And it's a low-blow, such a cacophony For you to steal so damn much from my show, don't copy me!<br>Well I'm back,

Spain & France: na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

We got screwed by Revver, blew the budget now we're gonna Begin again, start from scratch and completely Regain all our subscribers, update the show weekly No protesting, just like you're all requesting,  
>With all the quotes HeavyDDR's detesting (Testing! Attention Duelists! )<br>Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Lanipator claims I have animosity You know what I think? "Who the hell is he!"

Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me

Abridge this Abridge that, it's become the new fad It's a shame that most of the results turn out so bad Yo Sephirex, quit makin' fun of GX It's better than most of your video train wrecks And Kaiser, man, you're none the wiser Your series is about as funny as Rob schneider Vegeta and Masako, you guys should just let go, it's over.  
>Nobody watches Naruto Now farewell Go abridge some Zatch Bell!<br>Or post on your blog while listening to Soft Cell This show's been greater than Ghost In The Shell Ever since CurtDogg turned it into a nutshell But sometimes it's all the same Everybody only wants to call us lame So this must mean LK's to blame Cause it's not me, I'm king of games And while he's not the first one to fandub Yugi He is the first one that's not a newbie

To make the show seem kinda funny Though it doesn't make him any money (HEY! )  
>There's a concept that's broke!<br>Twenty million other users steal his jokes But no matter how many imitate LK It won't change the fact that he's here to stay

Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cause we need a little controversy Cause it feels so empty without me

-Prussia stops singing then grins, and takes a bow, then sits down on Russia's lap again.-

Prussia: Motherfucker I'm Awesome! *Singsong voice*

-Kei, Ramen, & Imoto look at each other and grin.-

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: No you're not, dude, don't lie! *Singsong*

-Prussia looks at Kei confused, then grins.-

Prussia: I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride. I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online. *Singsong*

-Everyone else looks at them confused as Prussia, Kei, Ramen, & Imoto crack up laughing.-

France: I think zey have lost zeir minds...

Germany: I don't think they ever had any in the first place...

France: Zat may also be true...

Imoto: Oops, we have more stuff to do... Though, I found that rather amusing. *:3* England you're up next.

England: What do I have to- Interruption via RedWolf95 appearing bursting into tears and glomping him-

RedWolf95: Why do you resent me? I'm one of your citizens? Is it because of the skirt incident... How many times will it take for it to sink through your eyebrows and into that American-influenced brain that EVERYONE thought you looked sexy! *Bawling*

England: I don't resent you... Now... Can you bloody get off of me!

-RedWolf95 disappears, and England looks at Imoto.-

England: What's my dare?

Imoto: You have to sing a song called Pieces.

England: *Shrug and sigh*

-The music starts, and England starts to sing.-

England:  
>I tried to be perfect But nothing was worth it I don t believe it makes me real I thought it d be easy But no one believes me I meant all the things I said<p>

If you believe it s in my soul I d say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I m trying to let you know That I m better off on my own

This place is so empty My thoughts are so tempting I don t know how it got so bad Sometimes it s so crazy That nothing can save me But it s the only thing that I have

If you believe it s in my soul I d say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I m trying to let you know That I m better off on my own

On my own

I tried to be perfect It just wasn t worth it Nothing could ever be so wrong It s hard to believe me It never gets easy I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it s in my soul I d say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I m trying to let you know That I m better off on my own

-As the song ends, England sits down and sighs, then the hourly chime goes off, and a burger appears in front of America, being quick to distract him, England kisses America. Imoto looks at Prussia and Russia.-

Imoto: You two have a song to sing.

Ramen: Do you know what I just noticed?

Kei: What?

Ramen: Austria's back.

Austria: *-.-"* I've been back this whole time.

Kei: It's cause you're so anti-social. Jeez.

Prussia: *Ignoring the others and looking at Imoto* What do we have to sing?

Imoto: *Looking at Ramen, Kei, and Austria who are all bickering* Sixteen Going On Seventeen, Russia sings the boy's part, Prussia, you sing the girls.

Prussia: Wish I hadn't asked...

-The music starts, leaving Prussia still pouting about having to sing a girls part.-

Russia:  
>You wait little girl on an empty stage For fate to turn the light on Your life little girl is an empty page That men will want to write on.<p>

Prussia:  
>To write on.<p>

Russia:  
>You are sixteen going on seventeen Baby, it's time to think Better beware be canny and careful Baby, you're on the brink You are sixteen going on seventeen Fellows will fall in line Eager young lads and rogues and cads Will offer you food and wine Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men Timid and shy and scared are you Of things beyond your ken You need someone older and wiser Telling you what to do I am seventeen going on eighteen I'll take care of you.<p>

Prussia:  
>I am sixteen going on seventeen I know that I'm na ve Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet And willingly I believe I am sixteen going on seventeen Innocent as a rose Bachelor dandies drinkers of brandies What do I know of those?<br>Totally unprepared am I To face a world of men Timid and shy and scared am I Of things beyond my ken I need someone older and wiser Telling me what to do You are seventeen going on eighteen I'll depend on you.

-Russia kisses Prussia, then pulls the albino down onto his lap again, laughing at him for still pouting. RedWolf95 suddenly reappears by Imoto.-

RedWolf95: Did you get my truth?

Imoto: Yeah, I got it...

RedWolf95: Okay! See ya! *Disappears, suddenly appears again to glomp England, then disappears for good.*

England: Bloody hell! Why does that keep happening!

America: So Imoto, what's the truth?

Kei: It's for Imoto herself. Imoto, what did you, France, and Harry Potter do in the closet in chapter seven?

Imoto: *Blushing and glaring at France who smirks and sits beside her on the couch* Now I'm not so sure if Harry was there... I only saw him for a second...

France: Maybe you saw in a a fit of-Interruption via Imoto smacking him upside the head.-

Imoto: You finish that sentence, I will kill you. The whole time I was fighting France off of me. Except for when I knocked him out, then I was actually able to work on getting untied.

France: *Smirking* Mon cheri, you're lying. You stopped fighting as much after they left.

Kei & Ramen: *0.0!* What?

Imoto: That's so not true! Not at all! I kept fighting! France! You're just a-Mff!

France: *Pulling away from kissing Imoto* Are you going to shut up now, Mon cheri?

Imoto: If you don't do that again... Yea...

France: *Smirk* If I do it again?

Imoto: No! That's not what I-

Prussia: Please tell me I'm not the only noticing that, France was right, she's not fighting.

Kei: Um... Let's move on with the next set of truths/dares, while they settle that... Um... Prussia, Austria, you two have to make out for four minutes!

Austria: *Sigh*

Prussia: Kesesese~! Hey prissy, for old times sake.

Russia: Prussia...

Prussia: It was long ago, don't worry.

-Prussia stands up and walks over to where Austria is sitting, instantly capturing his lips, making Russia pissed. Austria doesn't hesitate to part his lips, willingly, and even allows Prussia's hands to wander under his shirt a little. As soon as the four minutes is up, Russia wraps his arms around Prussia's waist, and pulls him away.-

Russia: You're mine, da?

Prussia: Of course. Like I said, I was long ago.

Austria: *Sitting back down with a blush*

Ramen: England gets to sing again! This time it's to America! You Belong With Me!

-Music starts and England sighs, then kisses America once before starting to sing.-

England:  
>You're on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset Shes going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get you humor like I do<p>

I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know you story like I do

But she wears short skirts i wear t-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me you belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you fine i know you better than that Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heals I wear sneakers Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm, the one who understands you Been here all along so why can t you see You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you knot know Baby you belong with me you belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry And I know you favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams Think I know where you belong think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at you back door All this time how could you not know Baby you belong with me you belong with me

You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me.

-America pulls England into a hug. Hungary disappointed that's all it turned into.-

Kei: Romano, you have a truth.

Romano: Whoop de fucking do!

Ramen: What would you do if Spain wasn't in your life?

Romano: *0.0* Umm... I, don't know. I know I'd be really fucking lonely because no one else pays me and fucking mind. Though, I think I'd realized something was fucking missing.

-Spain wraps his arms around Romano's waist, then kisses him.-

Spain: Te amo! Te amo! Lovi~!

Romano: CHIIIIGI! Let me go you damn tomato bastard!

Imoto: *Holding France back* Spain! You have a truth also! Same question just with Romano!

Spain: If I didn't have Lovi, I don't have any idea what I would do, because I wouldn't feel right not being beside him! Without him I would so empty... *Spain is shocked when he is suddenly hugged, and even kissed by Romano*

Kei: Aww, ok, now that was cute.

Ramen: England Tobi898, the reviewer is a big fangirl of yours, she's gonna pop by, be a gentlemen and give a little kiss to make her happy.

England: Fine...

-Tobi898 appears and is suddenly taken off guard by getting a kiss by England.-

Tobi898: Did that just... *Squeals and disappears*

Germany: Done?

Ramen: Not yet, you and Prussia have to have a drinking competition.

-Germany and Prussia grin, as mugs are filled with beer, and a table is set up, as they start, they both are chugging down beer after beer, both start to slow, and Germany is the one who loses.-

Prussia: Don't worry We~st! We'll get you back to the drinking machine you once were~!

Germany: Are ve -hic- done now? -hic-

Kei: Yeah, everyone but the hosts, Canada, France, and Prussia can leave.

-Everyone but the said people stay, then Kei looks at Imoto.-

Kei: My dare!

Imoto: Go ahead, we have time.

Kei: Prussia, France. You two have you play rock paper scissors, whoever wins gets Canada for day!

Canada: M-maple.

-France and Prussia get ready, first round, winner was Prussia, second round, the winner was France. Third round, tie, fourth round, tie, fifth round tie.-

-Later-  
>Imoto: *Being forced to sit on France's lap* What round is this?<p>

Ramen & Kei: Seventy-one...

Imoto: And their still tied?

Kei & Ramen: Yep...

Imoto:...Jeez, wake me up when one of them wins... Zzz

(Ok, this took forever to write and now I am so tired! I had writers block! I'm sorry! Thank you my reviewers and to all y'all that read this! Reviews welcome and needed! Sill wanna hear who your favorite host is! Thanks for reading! Previous reviewers are more than welcome!)  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-The Kei, Ramen, and the countries walk into the normal room, surprised to find paper airplanes all over the floor, and Imoto sitting on the couch making and throwing them.-

Germany: Um... Imoto? Vhat is all of this about?

Imoto: *Turning* Huh? Oh hey! I was bored... So I found some sticky notes and made paper airplanes. (True fact. I was up all night doing that! :3)

France: Where you here all night again, Mon cheri?

Imoto: Long story short, after I fell asleep and you guys ditched me, I woke up later, went home for a bit, came here to clean, fell back asleep, and woke up a hour ago. *Throws an airplane, and laughs when it hits England's head*

England: What the bloody hell was that?

Kei: *Kick airplanes out of her way* Imoto's amusement device.

Imoto: What, there was nothing better to do...

-Just walking over the airplanes, the other hosts and countries go to there normal seats, Imoto glaring at France when he sits down beside her.-

Imoto: Who did win that game of rock, paper, scissors?

Prussia & France: We still are tied... We got to round one hundered fifteen.

Ramen: We finally made them call it quits. You wouldn't wake up, so we left you.

Imoto: Assholes. Anyway, we have stuff to do. Let's switch things up this time, and do the song dare first. Hey Prussia, you get to finish the 'I'm Awesome' song!

Prussia: *Laughing* Yes! Kei, Ramen, Imoto, wanna help with the same part as yesterday?

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: Hell yes!

-Music starts and Prussia grins as he starts to sing.-

Prussia:  
>I don't necessarily need to be here for this I'm going to keep the headphones up<p>

Motherfucker, I'm awesome,

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: No, you're not, dude, don't lie!

Prussia: I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

You know my pants sag low, even though That went out of style like ten years ago Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle

And lyrically I'm not the best Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet So preposterous, feel the awesomeness The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest

Oh yes, the girls are repulsed So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased

Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits Plus my whole home-aroma is cat piss Every show I do is poorly promoted And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it

I'm awesome,

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: No, you're not, dude, don't lie!

Prussia: I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome

Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt (Nope)  
>And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy Eatin' at McDonalds because Subway's pricey<p>

And my unibrow's plucked Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks She's like, "For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens?  
>You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"<p>

I'm like, mom, please don't blame it on me I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji

Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done shit Bank account red, body un-groomed The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon

I'm awesome,

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: No, you're not, dude, don't lie!

Prussia: I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome

Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home With an ego the size of Tim Duncan Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin

I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls Because I spent a decade filling Optimals And I'm not even the bomb in Maine On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain

Now put your hands up if you have nightmares If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer I'm out of breath

I'm awesome,

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: No, you're not, dude, don't lie!

I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

I'm awesome.

-The song ends and the other countries finally realize what they had been singing yesterday, while Prussia, Kei, Ramen, & Imoto crack up laughing. Curious Germany takes Imoto's cards from the couch where she left them, trying not to laugh.-

Imoto: *Turning and blushing a dark red* Give me back the cards! *Quickly rips the cards from Germany's hands* If you touch them again, I will kill you!

Germany: *Smirking* Vell you just showed the others you have something to hide, you can't run from that forever. Vhy vait?

Imoto: Oooo, I hate you!

America: What is it dude?

Imoto: Nothing! Next dare! America and France have to fight over England.

England: What!

America: Don't worry Iggy, the frog won't touch you.

Ramen: *Grabbing a tote of popcorn* Oh this should be funny.

Kei: Hey, you're sharing that!

-Everyone watches wide eyed as America and France face off, one throwing punches (America) and the other dodging quite well (France). One actual hit from America sends France to the floor, not surprising anyone.-

Imoto: That works, the reviewer wanted America to win anyway. Um the next dare is *shaking her head at Germany* England you have to dress up in a quote "sexy" maid outfit, then let America do whatever he wants to you, oh, and Hungary has to get it ALL on tape.

England: Why am I the one always dressing in bloody girl clothes?

America: Because you look damn sexy.

England: Don't make me smack you, bloody git!

-Kei hands England a dress then shoves him into one of the dressing stalls, grumbling the whole time, he walks out in an above knee length traditional black and white maid dress, his face a deep red.-

England: This is degrading...

-Hungary turns on her camera, right away catching America tackling England, and pushing him up against the stall kissing him. Hungary, Ramen, & Imoto stare in awe, while Kei shakes her head and looks away, Hungary follows after as America picks England up and carries him from the room.-

Kei: That happens almost every chapter!

Ramen: *Pinching her nose to stop the blood* I'm no complaining.

Imoto: *Shakes her head* Me either!

-The others roll their eyes, as Imoto looks back at the cards.-

Germany: Oi, Imoto... There's only one- Interruption via Imoto kicking Germany's leg- Ouch!

Imoto: SHUT UP! Ok truths! From EmeraldSky69, Greece...

Kei: Meow.

Greece: Kitty~?

Imoto: Greece, you have a truth.

Greece: *Looking at Imoto emotionlessly*

Imoto: How many cats do you have?

Greece: *Pausing to count* -A few minutes later- ...Fifty-seven... (I have no clue, I just made a number!)

-Everyone stares at him shocked as he falls right back asleep.-

Italy: Ve~ I like cats too, but, to have that many?

Romano: At least you fucking think something normal.

Ramen: Romano~! You're next~!

Romano: Fuck!

Kei: How would you feel if Spain disappeared forever?

Romano: ...I would probably feel completely fucking numb... The bastard may be annoying, *Glance to Spain, who looks shocked* but I still... Still...

Ramen: Go on...

Romano: *Blushing a deep red* I still... *Quietly* L-love him...

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: AWWWWW!

Spain: *Hugging Romano and kissing him* I love you too, Lovi~!

Romano: L-let me go! CHIGIII-!

Spain: Never! I'm never letting you go!

Imoto: Ok, this is really cute, but we have to move on... Hungary isn't here so...

Kei: RUSSIA!

Russia: *Startled* Da?

Ramen: *Laughing* Your truth. What terrible fate awaits anyone who tries to steal Prussia?

Russia: *With a friendly looking grin* First I would knock them out by hitting them with my pipe, then I would break every bone I could so they couldn't move or run, leave them out in the snow to freeze for a while, then probably feed them to a wild animal. Da?

-Everyone's eyes are wide staring at him, except for Prussia, he just crosses his arms, trying to hide his blush.-

Russia: Prussia is mine, da? No one is taking him from me. *Wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist, who just blushes more*

Germany: Bruder, vhy are you not surprised by vhat he just said?

Prussia: *Shrugging* I expected something worse, that's all.

Russia: *Confused* You said you didn't like me torturing strangers in the house, da? I can't do to much outside.

Kei: ...Moving on?

Ramen & Imoto: ...Yeah...

-Imoto shuffles the cards nervously, then smiles.-

Imoto: Italy, what's your favorite kind of pasta?

Italy: Ve~? It's hard to choose just one... Ve~... I can't choose! I like all pasta, as long as it isn't made by England...

Imoto: His cooking isn't that bad...

Germany: But ve are pretty sure you've lost your mind, so ve can't listen to you.

Kei: Doesn't the reviewer want hugs?

Imoto: Yeah but- Interruption via Hungary, America, and England walking back in.- Never mind then, Hungary's truth first.

Hungary: I have a truth? YAY!

Ramen: Which is your favorite couple from those around?

Hungary: Ummm... America and England, I've got the best material from them. *:D*

England & America: *Blushing* That's not awkward...

-EmeraldSky69 suddenly appears, with a big smile.-

EmeraldSky69: HUG TIME!

Ramen: What the hell! Where did you come from?

EmeraldSky69: Not telling! *:3*

Imoto: Ok, Italy, Prussia, England, America, and Romano, you get to hug EmeraldSky69.

Romano: Fuck no!

Spain: Lovi~? Please be nice? Please? For me?

Romano: *Blushing* F-fine! Damn tomato bastard.

-America attacks EmeraldSky69 with a spinning hug, leaving Prussia to catch the dizzy reviewer before them and the floor became good friends, giving EmeraldSky69 a hug before Italy rushes over almost tackling EmeraldSky69 to the floor with hug, England walks over and gives the reviewer a hug, before being pulled away by America, lastly Romano walks over reluctantly, and is hugged tightly by Emeraldsky69. When, the hugs are over, EmeraldSky69 turns to Germany.-

EmeraldSky69: Make sure Imoto does her dare! *Disappears suddenly*

Germany: *Grinning* No problem at all...

Kei: What? Imoto has a dare?

Ramen: Imoto! Why didn't you tell us!

-Germany steals Imoto's cards, as France holds her back from tackling Germany for her cards.-

Germany: Imoto has to kiss France for at least a minute. If either of them break the kiss, they have to start over, adding another minute to the time.

Kei: No wonder she's be avoiding it...

Imoto: Russia, just hit me already, cause I'm not doing it!

France: *Pouting* Mon cheri, do you hate me zat much? Zat you would rather be knocked out zan kiss me for just a little minute?

Ramen: *Whispering to Kei* Think she'll fall for it?

Kei: *Whispering back to Ramen* Neh. I think she's smarter than that.

Imoto: But I don't-! I just-! DAMMIT! FINE! I'll do the fucking dare!

Kei: *Shocked* Or I could be wrong...

-France grins as Ramen sets a timer under Imoto's command. Reluctantly Imoto kisses France, and right before the timer goes off, France pulls away, gaining a death glare from Imoto.-

Kei & Ramen: *Trying not to laugh* Start again! Two minutes!

Imoto: If you do that again, I'll kick your fucking ass!

France: *Smirking* You're blushing again, non?

Romano: The both of you fucking shut up and do the damn dare!

-With a sigh and a groan, after Ramen sets the timer again, Imoto kisses France again, holding his head so he doesn't pull back. As the timer goes off, France is shoved away, Imoto crosses her arms then stares at the floor, her whole face dark red.-

Imoto: M-moving on... The next set of truths/dares is from Germany. Your dare it to slap Austria, and he can't do anything about it.

Austria: What? I detest this game...

-Without hesitation Germany stands up and walks over to Austria, smacking him so hard that his glasses fly off.-

Germany: I've vanted to do that. You're suck a prick.

Austria: *Picking up his glasses silently* ...

Italy: Ve~? Doitsu...? *Grabbing Germany's arm, and pulling him back over to their chair*

Ramen: Next one is for Russia.

Russia: Me again?

Kei: Yep, you must say you are Isabel Harris' bitch (It wouldn't show the real word, I hope this is right!)

Russia: *Staring shocked, then sighing and speaking, obviously annoyed* I am Isabel Harris'... Bitch...

Prussia: They can wish!

Imoto: Germany two truths.

Kei: Why do you drink so much?

Ramen: And have you ever done anything sexual with Prussia?

Germany: *Face going red* Vell because beer is gut, und...

-Germany looks at Prussia, who hesitates then nods.-

Germany: *Blushing more* Und once, vhen ve had both drank vay to much, years ago...

-Russia looks at Prussia, who blushes and looks away.-

Prussia: It was a long time ago!

-Both Germany and Prussia stare at the floor as most of the other stare at them disgusted, Italy just hugs Germany, while Russia pats Prussia on the head.-

Spain: Mi, amigos, why is it so tense in here?

Imoto: Yeah, some twincest is about to happen anyway. The next dare is for the Italy's to make out from Mrs Xerxes Break.

Romano & Italy: What?

Spain & Germany: I refuse to let them!

Imoto: *Shrugging* To bad, it's a dare. It happens. *Evil smirk at Germany*

-Romano and Italy look at each other, both disgusted.-

Italy: Ve~? Do we really have to?

Ramen: Yep. It's what the dare says.

-Reluctantly Romano and Italy get up, moving over to each other, and hesitantly start kissing. Romano forces Italy's lips apart, and slides his tongue into his brothers mouth, as Italy's hands move to rest of Romano's hips. Germany and Spain look at each other as the twins really start getting into the kiss, then both stand and pull them apart, taking them back to their seats. Hungary and Imoto glare at Spain and Germany.-

Hungary & Imoto: That was just getting good!

-They send glares back, shutting them up, Italy and Romano hang their heads.-

Italy: Ve~... Sorry Doitsu...

Kei: Ok, let's liven things up here. Russia, Prussia, you two have to have a drinking competition. Russia, you get to drink your vodka.

Prussia: This should be fun!

-The same table from the lest chapter is set up, bottles of beer and vodka are set around as Russia and Prussia sit down, both grinning. While Russia is on his fourth (BIG) bottle of vodka, Prussia is only on his twenty first (normal sized) bottle of beer. They continue drinking, till Prussia falls out of his chair after his fifty mark, and Russia hit his thirty mark. The bigger nation was barely tipsy at all.-

Germany: *Not surprised* Seems Russia wins.

Prussia: *Words slurring* F~uck yo~u Wees~t!

-Russia picks Prussia up off the floor, then sets the albino on his lap as he sits back down in the chair, Prussia quickly passing out.-

Imoto: I'd call him a lightweight, but he drank a shit load!

Kei: *Nodding* Yeah...

France: Kei, Ramen, Imoto, you can't even drink yet. How would you know?

Ramen: Doesn't mean we haven't seen people drink. Jeez.

Kei: Oh this next dare should be funny, I think Italy should read it.

Italy: Ve~! Really?

Imoto: Yep! *Handing Italy the cards, then pointing to the dare, his face scrunches up and he looks disgusted*

Italy: Ve~ America has to eat England's cooking, and keep it down, if he fails to do so, he cannot kiss or be kissed by England.

America: What?

England: *Pouting with a gloom cloud* My cooking can't be that bad...

America: I'm sorry Iggy... But it really is... Imoto is just crazy...

England: *Pouting he stands up, then walks from the room to make something for America*

-How ever long it takes England to cook something.-

-England walks back in, with a plate of food, gloomily handing it to America, then sitting down, pouting more. America looks around, then gulps, starting to eat, a trash can sitting beside him in case he throws up. When the plate is empty, everyone watches to see if he'll keep the food down, for a while, he looks a little green, but slowly the sick look and color fades away, and he looks normal, with a grin he hugs and kisses England. Who is happy it didn't make him sick at least.-

Imoto: Well that was a let down...

Kei: Yeah, I know. Italy, can I have the cards?

Italy: *Nodding, and handing the cards to Kei*

Kei: *Trying not to laugh* Oh it's a good thing Imoto didn't see this.

Imoto: *Turning quickly* Why?

Ramen: *Looking over Kei's shoulder and laughing* Read it! Hurry!

Kei: Imoto! You have a truth!

Imoto: *Going pale* Shit...

Kei: What are your true feelings about France? The reviewer says no lying.

France: Ohohohoho~ Zis should be interesting.

Imoto: Seriously! What is it? Pick on Imoto day? *Crossing arms and pouting* I refuse.

-Russia goes to pick up his pipe, but France shakes his head, then looks at Imoto, taking her glasses.-

Imoto: *Shocked* Hey! I can't see! Give those back! Dammit France!

France: Zen, answer your truth, I'll give your glasses back zen.

Imoto: Screw you...

Germany: Come on Imoto, vith all the dares you two have had together, you can't say there is nothing there.

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu has a point.

Imoto: *Blushing* Well... I don't hate you France... I'm not sure, but I might, MIGHT tiny possibility, most likely not, might... Like... You... MOST LIKEY NOT! *Blushing darker*

-Silence- *Cricket cricket*

England: *Shocked* Did anyone else not see that coming?

Kei: I sure as hell didn't. *0.0!*

Ramen: I knew it!

Imoto: Can I have my glasses back now France?

-Before handing Imoto her glasses, France kisses her on the cheek, then grins.-

France: I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me forever.

Ramen: Turning the spotlight on France now! Canada and Imoto are both hanging off a cliff, you can only save one, who do you save?

France: *0.0 To stunned to speak* I-I bu-but... I COULDN'T CHOOSE! I would do my best to save both!

-Imoto and Canada exchange a glance, both rather confused, thinking he'd say the other.-

Kei: I think that's the best answer we're going to get out of him.

America: Agreed.

Imoto: Last one from Mrs Xerxes Break is for Prussia, is he awake?

-Russia taps Prussia on the shoulder, then albino stirs, then opens his eyes.-

Prussia: What is it?

Russia: You have a truth, da?

Prussia: Ugh, ok, shoot.

Imoto: The truth is, why are you so awesome?

Prussia: Because I'm me and I was born that way. That's why. Now goodnight. *Leans against Russia and falls back asleep, Russia just smiles and puts his arms around the albino*

Kei: Aren't CrossTycoon's dares next?

Imoto: Yeah, we had to do his last, because of what he ended with. CrossTycoon! Why don't you come join us!

-CrossTycoon appears, then bows.-

CrossTycoon: Hello again!

France: You're normal human size again too.

CrossTycoon: *-.-"* Yeah, I am. Austria! New piano!

Austria: *0.0! :) Starts to play*

-CrossTycoon checks his watch, then Kei hands him a flamethrower, which he uses to turn the piano into a pile of ash.-

Austria: Gah! *D':*

Kei: *Laughing* Vietnam!

Vietnam: *Looks over at Kei, and is handed a note*

Kei: Say that to France.

Vietnam: *Looking at France, who is looking back confused* Do you want some pho king?

France: *0.0?* What ze hell!

CrossTycoon: *-.-"* That wasn't as funny as I hoped it would be...

-CrossTycoon walks up to Korea, hand extremely close to his curl, staying there for a moment, Korea braces himself.-

CrossTycoon: *Smiling* I've tortured you enough, I'll give you a pass.

Korea: Phew...

-Imoto hands CrossTycoon pictures, who in turn walks over to Vietnam, handing him the same picture of Korea from the chapter before.-

Vietnam: What am I supposed to do with these? (Sorry, I don't know much about Vietnam. X.X)

CrossTycoon: *Looking at Italy, then Romano* So I didn't have legions of fangirls, BUT I did bring your favorite Roman. *Drags Roman Empire into the room*

Italy: Ve~! Grandpa Rome! *Hugs his grandpa quickly, Romano walks over more slowly, and gets pulled into the hug*

CrossTycoon: *Looking at Austria annoyed* Dude, it's called a warranty. ALSO! To make up for the torture- I mean truths and dares... I got you all reserved at a world cuisine buffet! and it's all free!

Kei & Ramen: Hosts too?

CrossTycoon: *Shrugging* Don't see why not.

-Everyone looks at Imoto who laughs.-

Imoto: Yeah, I think we're done for the day.

All: YES!

-Most hurry out of the room, Italy looks at CrossTycoon.-

Italy: Ve~! Tag along?

CrossTycoon: Sure! *Runs out of the room after everyone else*

(This chapter went by quicker then I thought it would. I figured it'd take me days or something. Lol. Ok that's to everyone who's reviewing, I love longer chapters so more truths/dares would be good. :3. Also favorite host? Plus I want to remind y'all, if you have any Death Note dares you wanna do, or Kingdom Hearts dares, send them in either by PM or review, if I get enough I'll do a chapter or two. Thanks again! Y'all rock!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ramen: Wow, are we really already on chapter eleven? I can't believe how fast these chapters go by...

Kei: Yeah, I know. Imoto, how many chapters are we going to do?

Imoto: Eh. Till people stop reviewing, so I don't know, it could be only a few more chapters, could be dozens. One of you grab my cards and read what's first, I don't feel like getting up.

-Ramen grabs the cards the are sitting beside Germany, then looks at them laughing.-

Ramen: Imoto, you're going to hate this start. Technically it's a truth for you.

Imoto: Ugh! Fine. *Glares at France as he sits down beside her* Why do you insist on sitting next to me?

France: I want zat, 'I might like you' to turn into a 'I do like you'. Ohohohoho~

Imoto: Yeah, not happening... What's the truth.

Kei: It's from EmeraldSky69, to understand the full thing, I quote "I'm sorry Imoto... Or did you like it? Yes that counts as a truth for you. :3" So. There you have it.

Imoto: *-.-"* Seriously... I STILL don't get a break...

All the countries: Now you know how we feel!

Imoto: But this game is meant for you guys!

Ramen: So Imoto, tell us, EmeraldSky69's kiss dare yesterday... What did you think?

Imoto: *Blushing dark red* I would have rather done without...

France: Now, Mon cheri, shouldn't you be telling ze truth?

Imoto: But I-! It's not-! I-! Fine! *Crossing arms* I-it wasn't the worst... HAPPY NOW DAMMIT?

France: Oui. *Kissing Imoto's cheek*

Imoto: *Blushing darker* Give me the damn cards... England, your truth is next. What is the kinkiest thing you and America have done together?

England: *Blushing* Um... *Looking over at America for help* Well... I guess it was America tying me up...

Kei: Now Hungary, your truth, did you get said kinky moment on tape or get pictures? If so, could you send copies to the reviewer?

Hungary: *Laughing* Of course I have it and of course I'll send it! *Places a tape and some pictures into a envelope, then runs to go mail it*

England & America: How the hell?

Ramen: It's Hungary, don't ask how she does it.

Imoto: Well EmeraldSky69, I hope you enjoy that. *XD* Russia, the next truth is for you. How many people have you killed?

Russia: *Pausing to think* Uh, forty-three? No, fifty? I can't remember, I lost track after fifty...

-Even Prussia stares at him shocked, he just looks around smiling.-

Kei:Um... Scary... America. How many hamburgers have you ate in one meal?

America: Fifteen. I will never do that again... Ugh...

England: It served you right! That was so bloody disgusting!

America: The restaurant thought it was funny.

-Imoto gags at the thought of eating that many burgers, as Ramen and Kei hand Romano, and Prussia each a bag.-

Romano & Prussia: What's this for?

Ramen: Romano you have to wear that and sit on Spain's lap, Prussia you have to wear that and sit on Russia's lap. For the whole chapter.

Romano: WHAT? HELL NO!

Spain: Lovi~! Come on! You know what happens if you say no!

Prussia: Come on, the awesome of me has to do it too, so suck it up. *Grabs Romano and throws him into one of the changing stalls then goes in the other*

Romano: *From inside the stall* We seriously have to fucking wear this shit?

-They walk out from the stalls, wearing a Japanese school girl uniform, both look rather pissed, Spain jumps up and hugs Romano, pulling him down onto his lap when he sits down. Prussia walks over to Russia, then being pulled down quickly, and hugged, Prussia just pouts.-

Kei: I'm glad our school doesn't have uniforms...

Ramen & Imoto: Agreed!

Germany: Vhat's next?

Ramen: Something we're all going to hate... We all have to eat England's cooking, and the first person to throw up is tied up and put in a closet with France for three hours.

France: *Pouting* Why am I always ze one being used for punishment? Zat is Russia's job...

Imoto: *Patting France on the head* Maybe it's cause you rape people so much?

England: *Gloom cloud* I don't get why you all hate my cooking... *Sigh*

-England walks out of the room to go cook, Kei looks after him.-

Kei: I'm going to find out what he does to the food to make it taste so bad! *Runs out to follow him*

Ramen: Hey Imoto is there anything we can do while we wait?

Imoto: Yeah... The next dare is for France and Russia... Yikes... I actually feel bad for you France... You and Russia have to wrestled, and Russia is allowed to have his pipe.

France: Does ze reviewer just wants me to be hurt?

Imoto: Pretty much, look, says so right here. *Shows France the card*

France: *Pouting* I feel so unloved...

Prussia: *To Russia* Don't kill him, he's my friend, and they need him for a dare, so don't knock him out.

Russia: *Sadly* But that's no fun, da?

France: Eep...

Imoto: I agree with the no killing and no knocking out.

France: *Hugging Imoto* Merci! Merci!

Imoto: *Blushing* Y-your welcome. Now, let me go!

-Russia stands as Prussia moves, then France reluctantly get up, eyes getting wide seeing the other nation towering over him.-

France: *To Imoto* Mon cheri... Save me...

-They start wrestling, and when England and Kei walk back in, carrying plates, they stand to watch, amused.-

Kei: Is that France and Russia?

Ramen: *Laughing* Yeah! EmeraldSky69 dared them to wrestle!

Prussia: *Trying not to laugh* We had to tell Russia not to kill him or knock him out.

-They stop fighting, and everyone is shocked to see France sitting on Russia's back, smiling. He's beat up to high heaven, but still smiling.-

Germany: Vell that vas unexpected...

France: Don't worry, I didn't zink I would win either!

-France moves, then Russia climbs to his feet, walking back over to Prussia who pats him on the head.-

Prussia: Good boy.

-England and Kei hand plates of food to everyone, Kei takes her plate then sits down, and England shrugs.-

England: I'm not going to get sick off my own food... What's the point of me doing this dare?

Imoto: Good point... Okay everyone... Dig in.

-With complaints from almost everyone they all started eating, Italy started looking sick first, then darted from the room, Romano ran out next, followed shortly by Imoto.-

England: I don't bloody see why my cooking is so bad...

Imoto: *Walking back in drinking a bottle of water* It still tastes good! It just doesn't settle with me!

Ramen: You were the first one to come back...

Imoto: *Looks back to see Italy and Romano walking back* Oh hell... I wasn't the first to run out, so there. *Sits back down on the couch*

England: But obviously you had time to go get a water bottle, they just came out of the bathroom.

Imoto: I don't care! They ran out before me!

Italy: Ve~? What are you guys arguing about?

Kei: Imoto ran out after Romano but came back first.

Romano: That means she had to have been the first to get sick.

Kei: But how do we know you two didn't just sit in there to make it seem like you haven't gotten sick yet.

France: *Starts to pout*

Imoto: *Looking at the twins* I don't like losing, so you two owe me for not dragging this out. *Reluctantly* Ok, fine... I lost...

Germany: Vell that's a shocker, she took the more mature action.

Italy: Ve~! Thank you Imoto!

Imoto: Like I said, you and Romano owe me. *Sigh*

France: *Hugging Imoto* Mon cheri!

-After being tied up, Imoto is thrown back into a closet once more with France.-

Romano: I feel sort of bad for the bitch. I mean, she did that so Feliciano and I didn't fucking have to.

Ramen: Ok, these next dares are from DanceFireDance. America, you have to wear a 1920's flapper dress for the rest of the chapter.

America:... Dude, seriously...?

Kei: Yep here. *Throws a dress at America*

-America sighs then goes into the changing stall, when he walks out a few minutes later, everyone but England laughs.-

America: *Laughing* I feel like doing the Charleston now! *Sitting down next to England, kissing him*

Romano: Get a fucking room!

Ramen: Oh, that reminds me. Romano, you can't curse, at all.

Romano: WHAT?

Austria: I don't think it's possible for him to not curse.

Romano: Shut up! I can to stop! Just watch me!

Spain: Lovi~! You just said a sentence without one curse word! I'm so proud of you!

Romano: *Blushing* S-shut up...

England: This auta be interesting...

Germany: *Stealing the cards from Kei*

Kei: Hey!

Germany: Let me read my bruders dare, come on!

Ramen: Fine.

Germany: Bruder, you can't drink any beer.

Prussia: WHAT?

Germany: *Laughing* If you vant something alcoholic you have you drink vine.

Prussia: THAT'S SO NOT AWESOME!

-Kei and Ramen are rolling no the floor laughing at Prussia who is getting more pissed by the second.-

Kei: This is priceless!

Ramen: *Still laughing* Ok, I HAVE to say this dare the way it was giving. Russia?

Russia: Da?

Ramen: STOP SCARING THE CHILDREN!

Russia: *0.0!*

-Kei and Ramen continue laughing, and everyone looks at England.-

Germany: Vhat did you do? Spike their food?

England: Of course I bloody didn't you git! Their just idiots!

Italy: Ve~? Kei... Ramen? You're starting to scare me...

Kei: *Laughing* Sorry Italy... Ramen, knock it off. *Kicks Ramen* Ok, now this next one better make more than just me and Ramen laugh. I'm going to say this one the exact way it was given. Germany?

Germany: *Slightly scared* Ja...?

Kei: *Snickering* You. Italy. Bedroom. NOW!

-Italy and Germany both blush a dark red as everyone else busts out laughing.-

Ramen: Then DanceFireDance says feel free to follow Hungary.

-Everyone laughs harder.-

Hungary: YES!

Kei: Go on you two. Shoo shoo.

-Germany and Italy look at each other, then Italy dashes from the room, embarrassed by the dare, Germany sighs.-

Germany: Look vhat you've all done.

Prussia: Go find him bruder. I'm sure you're looking forward to this dare.

-Blushing Germany walks out of the room, Hungary follows shortly, then peeks her head back in.-

Hungary: Hey, I'd check on France and Imoto... There is no noise what so ever coming from the closet...

Prussia: Kesesese~ Maybe France was telling the truth.

Kei: Eh. We'll check later, we have truths to do. England DanceFireDance wants to know how you feel about the dress America is wearing.

England: *Blushing*

America: Come on Iggy, what do you think?

England: W-well... I think it looks good on you, though I'm not a big fan of flapper dresses...

Spain: Mi amigos, when can Lovi and I leave...?

Romano: *Face going a dark red* W-why do you want to leave?

Spain: Aww! Lovi~! You look like a tomato! You're so cute!

Ramen: We~ll as much as I'd like to let you two go, we have stuff to do. Oh, and Romano, you have a truth. Why are you so surly?

Romano:... *Glaring at Ramen* Because people pi- tick me off.

Prussia: Nice save.

Kei: CHINA!

China: *Jumps startled* Wh-what, aru?

Kei: *Laughing* What is your relationship with Korea?

China: I guess you could call us friends, aru.

Ramen: *Looking toward the closet* Ok, it's been three hours and there hasn't been one single scream... What the hell is going on? Oh and we should let them out...

Kei: I don't know, but I'm too scared to go see...

Ramen: Dude, Prussia, I say you go see, France is your friend after all...

Prussia: *Sigh* Fine... *Standing up then walking over to the closet, pressing his ear to the door, he looks back at the others and shrugs. Knocking, he still gets no answer. Frustrated he just opens the door, red eyes getting wide. He slams the door then runs back over*

Kei & Ramen: What? What did you see?

Prussia: *Eyes still wide as Russia pulls him back down onto his lap* I don't think Imoto has any issues with France at all... They weren't doing anything, well besides like completely making out...

Russia: You mean she's not fighting him, da?

Prussia: Not fighting him, and no longer tied up...

Kei & Ramen: *0.0* Dammit, and Hungary isn't here anymore...

America: Dudes, can I read the next truth?

-Ramen looks at Kei who shrugs.-

Ramen: Sure, read Prussia's...

America: *Eyes getting wide and laughing* Prussia, you have a choice between Russia, Germany, and Canada. Who would you bone, who would you marry, and who would you kill?

Prussia: You're... Kidding, right?

America: Nope!

Prussia: Umm... I love my bruder and all, but I'd have to kill him. That's just awkward otherwise...

Romano: But you both admitted you've done stuff together.

Prussia: We were completely wasted! Cut us some slack! We each drank like three barrels of beer! Well, bone Russia, cause well, it happens all the time. I guess marry Canada.

Kei: I love that game! We should have a whole chapter of that sometime!

-Suddenly Hungary, Germany, and Italy walk back into the room, Italy leaning on Germany for support.-

Kei: *Laughing* Welcome back. Have fun you two? *Wink wink*

-Germany and Italy both blush as Hungary looks toward the closet.-

Hungary: You check on them?

Kei: Prussia did... I'm gonna go let them out. *Walks to the closet, pounding on the door* You can come out now!

-The door opens, France walks into the room looking smug, and Imoto walks out glaring at him. Then walks over and takes the cards from America.-

Imoto: Which ones have you done?

Romano: Aren't you going to tell us what happened in the closet?

Imoto: *Ignoring him but blushing* Ok I know you were doing DanceFireDance's dares, so which one you on.

Ramen: Japan's truth.

Imoto: Got it! *Sits down on the couch, then looks at Japan, who is on Greece's lap, who is asleep under him* Japan! What is your relationship with Greece, though, I think we already know...

Japan: *Blushing* We're together...

Ramen & Kei: We knew it!

Imoto: America! Why did you pick England over France in the beginning?

America: *Rubbing the back of his neck* Well... I guess Iggy just seemed nicer to me, honestly, you scared me a little at first France.

France: *Pouting* Apparently I scare many people...

-DanceFireDance suddenly appears, making the hosts and the countries jump.-

DanceFireDance: Everyone sit in a circle formation! NOW!

-All scrambled to do as the reviewer says, to shocked to argue, even Greece who woke up.-

DanceFireDance: Starting with Kei, kiss the person to your left! Stop when it gets back to Kei! *Disappears*

-Everyone looks around shocked, Kei sighs, then turns to her left, and lightly peaks Canada on the lips, who in turn blushes. Canada turns and kisses England lightly, England turns and kisses America for about ten seconds before pulling away. America turns to Ramen, quickly kissing her, Ramen looks at Russia, and timidly, kisses him quickly, and moving away, Russia pulls Prussia closer kissing him forcefully. Pulling away Prussia turns to Spain, barely kissing him, Spain then turns to Romano, kissing him lovingly, making him blush. Romano turns, he and Italy sigh then groan, kissing for less than a second, Italy turns to Germany kissing him happily, Germany turns to Japan giving him a quick light kiss. Japan turns to Greece, nervously kissing him, then blushing a deep red, Greece, half asleep, turns to Hungary, kissing her quickly then falling asleep. Hungary turns to Austria, blushing then kisses him, Austria turns to China, kissing him lightly, blushing China turns to Imoto barely kissing her, Imoto sighs then turns to France, kissing him, France smirks then turns to Kei, who reluctantly let him kiss her. DanceFireDance suddenly appears again.-

DanceFireDance: You all uncomfortable now?

-Hosts and countries now, DanceFireDance smiles.-

DanceFireDance: Good. Oh, Imoto, give France a hug for me! *Wink then disappears*

Imoto: Wait! What? Grrr!

France: Ohohohoho~ *Tackle hugs Imoto*

Imoto: GAAH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Kei: *Looking at Prussia* Are you sure of what you saw?

Prussia: *Confused* Positive...

Ramen: Oh well.

-CrossTycoon appears grinning.-

CrossTycoon: HELLO AGAIN!

Imoto: *Trying to push France away* Hey CrossTycoon, what do you have for us today? Seriously! GET OFF!

France: Non!

CrossTycoon: Ummm? *Looks at Kei and Ramen* Shouldn't you help her?

Kei: Neh.

Ramen: Don't feel like moving.

CrossTycoon: *Shrugging* Sounds reasonable. Korea!

Korea: *Walking into the room* Huh?

CrossTycoon: Tell how obsessed with games or 'e-sports' you are!

Korea: *0.0!* E-sports... Must... go... *Dashes from the room*

Kei: Answer enough?

CrossTycoon: Eh. Good enough. America!

America: What?

CrossTycoon *Pointing at Canada* Did you know Canada is taking you over? since 70% of your most celebrated things, such as Hollywood, were created/owned by Canadians? *Gives him book titled The U. S. of Eh? How Canada Secretly Controls the United States (and why that's OK)*

-America and England look at the book, then look at Canada, who is looking back confused.-

Canada: W-what?

Ramen: Can I say the next dare?

CrossTycoon: *-.-"* Sure!

Ramen: Austria, Hungary, you two have to get REALLY drunk, then get a room.

Austria & Hungary: What?

Prussia: So they get to drink!

Kei: Shut up Prussia, no one cares.

Prussia: *D:* Gr!

Russia: *Wrapping his arms around Prussia* I care, da?

-Bottles of beer are set out for Austria and Hungary, reluctantly they start drinking, soon their both falling all over the place.-

CrossTycoon: Germany, will you show them to the room down the hall?

Germany: Vhy not. *Helping Hungary and Austria out of the room*

-CrossTycoon turns to Taiwan and Vietnam as they walk in.-

CrossTycoon: Taiwan... Vietnam... *Rapeface* . Me. Or else Prussia invades your vital regions and a pissed of Russian will follow through on his promises to kill anyone who gets between him and Prussia..*Drags them to a room with a bed before they say anything*

Kei: *To Imoto* Is that allowed?

Imoto: *Annoyed* Yeah, sure.

-CrossTycoon pokes his head back in after Germany comes back, then throws a gun to everyone.-

CrossTycoon: Paint ball battle for the rest of you! *Runs away*

- Every gun had a different color paint ball, by the end of the battle everyone is covered in at least three colors, except Italy. Who is covered in every color, including his own.-

Ramen: How did he do that?

Germany: *Trying not to laugh* He held the gun the vrong vay...

Imoto: *Facepalm* You obviously didn't teach him very well...

Germany: *Looking at Italy, who isn't paying attention, and trying to get the paint off* He's not the brightest, but I still love him.

Imoto, Kei, & Ramen: AWWWWW!

England: I'm going to go see what became of Taiwan, Vietnam, and CrossTycoon. *Walking out of the room, returning a few minutes later*

America: Well?

England: He's asleep hugging Vietnam and Taiwan, cause he mumbled something like 'The bears are soft' in his sleep...

Kei: Well, he said sleep with him... *Laughing*

-Tobi898 suddenly appears.-

Spain: Ok this is the second person that just popped in, what the hell?

Tobi898: Vote for two members, minus France and Russia, to do this dare. Then you'll find out what it is.

Imoto: I vote Italy and Romano! Cause I saved them from the closet dare.

Germany: Sounds fair...

Kei: Agreed. Who else agrees?

-All others raise their hands, Tobi898 grins.-

Tobi898: Italy, Romano, start hating everyone now. Ok, the dare is you two will have to kiss until one of you stops, takes a breath, or whatever you do to stop kissing. The first person to stop will be the loser. The loser punishment is getting hit on the head by Russia until you go unconscious. Once everyone knows you wont wake up anytime soon, the loser will be in the closet with France for one hour. NO INTERUPTIONS! And after the one hour is done, the loser will eat nothing but British food for the rest of the day! *Disappears*

Italy & Romano:...What...

Everyone else:...Oops...

Kei: ANOTHER, twincest moment?

Imoto: And this one is a competition to see who can kiss longer. *Cracking up laughing*

Romano: I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO CURSE! FUCK THIS DARE! FUCK IT! I REFUSE! I WON'T FUCKING DO IT! HE'S MY TWIN BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!

Spain: Lovi~! Calm down!

Tobi898: *Reappearing* If you refuse you go straight to the loser punishment. *Disappears*

Romano: Shit...

Germany: *Slightly pissed* You two had no issues making out last chapter...

Romano & Italy: *Blushing* But...

Imoto: He has a point. It's just like that, just, pray you don't run out of air first...

-Romano and Italy look at each other sadly, then walk over to each other, meeting in the middle of the room, sighing, taking a deep breath each, then start kissing. Both Spain and Germany look pissed, as, like last chapter, the twins actually start to get into the kiss. About seven minutes later, Romano starts squirming, letting the others know he's running out of air. Only a minute later, Romano is forced to pull away, blushing darkly and panting. He glares at his younger twin as he smiles sheepishly.-

Italy: *Trying to catch his breath* Sorry... Fratello...

Romano: Shut the... Fuck up!

Imoto: Loser punishment time!

Spain: No! My Lovi~! I don't want France touching him. You may be my amigo, but I don't trust you with Lovi as far as I can throw you, and I can't throw you very far!

France: Why does everyone dislike me?

Kei: Because you're a fucking pervert!

Ramen: Sorry Spain... He has to do the punishment...

Spain: *Obviously very pissed* Fine... But France *Evil glare* If you do something to my Lovi, consider yourself dead.

France: *0.0* O-okay...

-Russia stands up with his pipe, not having to his Romano very hard for him to be knocked out, then Romano is put in the closet, and France follows. Italy watches and is about on the verge of tears.-

Italy: Poor fratello...

Imoto: Ok, we have some truths. Sealand!

England: Oh bloody hell...

Sealand: *Running into the room* Yes Imoto?

Imoto: Anyone gets to ask you a truth now.

Sealand: YAY~! *Jumping up and down*

England: I have one. Why are you so bloody annoying?

Sealand: *Grinning* To annoy you!

America: Dudes, can England and I go?

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: Yeah, you two are free.

-America picks England up then carries him from the room, Sealand gags.-

Sealand: Gross!

Kei: *Laughing* What's the next truth?

Ramen: It's for us hosts. If we had to be locked in a closet for one hour, who would we rather be locked up with?

Kei: I'd say Greece, he'd be asleep so he wouldn't try anything. *Laughing*

Ramen: Spain is faithful to Romano, so I'd have to say him, cause he wouldn't do anything. Then we ALL know who Imoto would choose. *Snickering*

Imoto: What's that supposed to mean?

Germany: Ve all know you vould choose France:

Imoto: Why do you think that? Huh? Cause I would not!

Kei: Well, Prussia said when he opened the door you two were making out.

Prussia: Kesesese~ You were so not tied up!

Imoto: You lying bastard! Yeah I wasn't tied up! But he was actually nice and let me sleep! When I woke up he was asleep too!

Ramen: Well... That could suggest why it was so quite...

Prussia: But I saw what I saw!

Imoto: Hungary has cameras in there! I'll prove it to you when the game is over! The only time he kissed me was right before we left the closet!

Russia: That conversation got off track, da?

Italy: Ve~ Just a little.

Kei: Prussia, Russia, could you leave the room for a minute? Just, don't leave or start doing anything.

Russia: Ok. *Picking Prussia up, walks from the room* Be in the kitchen, da?

Imoto: Got it!

Ramen: Ok, Canada, you have a dare. You have to try and seduce Prussia. We're going to keep Russia out of the room though, so you won't have to worry about that.

Canada: M-maple... What about Francis?

Imoto: He still has ten minutes in the closet. You're safe.

Kei: You would keep track of the time.

-Imoto chucks a book at Kei.-

Imoto: Shut the fuck up! I'm keeping tabs so Spain doesn't go all fucking psycho if the time goes over!

Kei: *Rubbing head* Okay okay, jeez, I was kidding. Ow...

Germany: I'll go get Prussia.

Ramen: Tell Russia to stay in the kitchen okay?

Germany: Got it.

Imoto: Poland! Lithuania! Get in here!

Poland: Like, what is it? *Walking in with Lithuania right behind him*

Kei: You two have to cosplay like girls.

Ramen: Then dance to TikTok!

Lithuania: TikTok?

Poland: It's like a totally awesome song by Ke$ha. You'll totally like it!

-Kei and Ramen hand them their cosplay outfits, then shove them into the changing stalls as Prussia walks back in.-

Prussia: What did you need me for?

-Canada walks up to Prussia, playing with the collar of the outfit (Japanese school girl outfit still) that he's wearing, the albino blushes slightly.-

Prussia: *Nervously, checking over his shoulder for Russia* D-do you need something?

Canada: *Blushing while playing with the bottom of Prussia's shirt* I just wanted to say... That... Prussia: *Looking around once more*

-Prussia quickly leans down, unable to deal with how cute Canada is being, and kisses him lightly. Turning quickly when someone in the door clears their throat, seeing a very pissed off Russia standing there, with his pipe in his hand.-

Prussia: It was a dare! Russia I swear! It was a dare!

-Russia walks forward to, not hit Prussia, but to hit Canada, Imoto jumps up and runs over, grabbing the pipe before it hits the timid country.-

Imoto: Russia! It was a dare! Knock it off!

Prussia: *Trying to pry the pipe from Russia's hand. Giving up, he pressing his lips to the larger countries, calming him down* Listen to me. It was a dare. *blushing a dark red* I love you, Russia.

-Russia's eyes get wide, and he stares at the albino.-

Kei: Love confession?

Ramen: I think so...

Imoto: Canada... You can leave if you want...

Canada: M-maple! *Running out*

-Poland and Lithuania walk out, Poland acting normal in the outfit, Lithuania blushing embarrassed, Imoto sits down and laughs.-

Italy: Ve~! You guys look pretty!

Ramen: Start the music!

-The music starts, Poland starts dancing right away, Lithuania hesitates a first. Everyone, even Russia laughs while they dance. France and a conscious Romano are let out of the closet, and stare confused as the two countries dance. When it's over, everyone cheers, then Prussia runs into the closet, grabbing the camera, and rewinding it, Imoto walks over and watches over his shoulder, being proved right, Prussia is confused when he only sees Imoto asleep, and France laying beside her.-

Prussia: But...! I saw it! How the hell...?

Imoto: *Looking over at France* Even if we were in the closet together, it's kinda creepy you were watching me sleep...

France: What? You were so cute, Mon cheri.

Imoto: UGH! Game over! Everyone's free to go! *Storming out of the room*

France: What did I say wrong?

Prussia: *Still staring at the camera screen* BUT I SAW IT DAMMIT!

(Ok. I love all you who review! Half the time just reading your dares crack me up! Hope you liked this chapter, I had fun with it. Oh and my little brother Ototo [Remember him?] is planning on writing either a Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare, he just made a FF [Ototochan13] keep tabs on him. He's pretty good! Thanks for reading y'all! That there nifty review box is open! New or previous reviewers are welcome!) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ramen: *Looking at Imoto's cards while she isn't there* Hey France... Looks like today you could really attempt to make Imoto jealous. One of your fangirls wants to show up in today's chapter.

France: Ohohoho~ I have ze perfect plan zen. *Grinning*

Imoto: *Walks in grumbling* Of all the days for everything to go wrong... It HAD to be today? We have to much stuff to do to get off track...

-Everyone looks at each other confused.-

Italy: Ve~? What do you mean?

Imoto: I've just had a rough morning... *Looks around* Please tell me someone has my cards...

Ramen: I do. Don't worry, you didn't forget them.

Imoto: Phew! *Sits down on the couch*

France: Awww, Mon cheri do you want me to-Interruption via Imoto glaring at him and speaking-

Imoto: Don't even finish that. Ramen, we're skipping Mrs Xerxes Break's dare for now. Since it's so long we'll do that one last. So move on to RedWolf95's set.

Kei: *Stealing cards from Ramen* The first dare is that Romano has to dress in a tomato suit, and Italy in a pasta dish suit.

-Romano and Italy both look utterly shocked.-

Italy: Ve~! Sounds like fun!

Romano: Yeah I fucking like tomatoes but not enough to fucking dress like one!

Spain: Lovi~! I think you'll look cute!

Romano: *Blushing* Sh-shut the fuck up!

Prussia: He's got the color of a tomato already!

-Kei and Ramen hand Italy and Romano their costumes, Spain pushes Romano into the dressing stall, and Italy runs in laughing.-

Ramen: Oh, Imoto, IzzyPyro wants to join us today.

Kei: Would it be best if she just joins us now?

Imoto: Probably.

-IzzyPyro bursts through the door as the twins walk out of the changing stalls, causing both of them to jump. France glances at Ramen and Kei, they both nod.-

Ramen: Everyone, IzzyPyro here is going to be joining us for a bit today. Someone wanna make room?

France: *Moving over towards Imoto, who glares at him and moves over too* You can sit over here, Mon cheri.

IzzyPyro: *0.0* OKAY! *Gladly sits down next to France*

Imoto: *Clearing her throat and rolling her eyes* Ok, what's the next one?

England: *Stealing cards from Kei, then smirks* America, you have to dress up in the outfit from Miss Congeniality, and sing, *Rolls eyes* America the Beautiful.

America: *Laughing* So I have to wear a dress? Then sing a song about myself?

Germany: That's vhat it sounds like.

America: That's so not awkward! *Takes the dress Ramen hands to him, then walks into the dressing room*

Imoto: I know this dare. Romano you have to sing the I Don't Like Tomatoes song.

Romano:... Yet I'm dressed like a fucking tomato? That makes so much damn fucking sense!

-Music starts and Romano crosses his arms, getting ready to sing.-

Romano: I don t like tomatoes and I don t think they like me I wouldn't say I hate them and they re not my enemy We do our best to co-exist by staying far apart I don t like tomatoes they always make me far too unhappy

Now you might like tomatoes and that s ok with me But please don t put one on my plate or SPLAT one on my knee Spaghetti sauce, tomato soup, I love with all my heart But I don t like tomatoes, they always make me far too unhappy

Maybe you thought there d be a happy ending to this song Like I d try a tomato and realize I was wrong But no such luck, this song ends the same way it did start I don t like tomatoes they always make me

I don t like tomatoes and I don t think they like me I wouldn't say I hate them but you won t find one near me We do our best to co-exist by staying far apart I don t like tomatoes they always make me I don t like tomatoes they always make me far too unhappy

-The music ends and Spain laughs, then kisses Romano's cheek, making the Italians face go (excuse the pun) tomato red.-

Spain: We all know that song is a lie! *laughing*

Romano: Shut the fuck up!

Prussia: Man, America, you ready yet?

America: *From inside the stall* I'm having issues! Give me a few more minutes!

England: *Joking* We already know you have issues, but I can't afford to get you help!

America: *Laughing* Love you too Iggy.

England: *Blushing* Bloody wanker.

Ramen: *Taking the cards back from England* England, you get to sing!

England: Bloody hell... Sing what?

Kei: A-Team?

-England sighs as the music starts, noise from the changing stall stops as America stops to listen.-

England: White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men

And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries

And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat Tried to swim and stay afloat Dry house, wet clothes Loose change, bank notes Weary-eyed, dry throat Call girl, no phone

And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries

And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams But she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly An angel will die Covered in white Closed eye And hoping for a better life This time, we'll fade out tonight Straight down the line

And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries They scream The worst things in life come free to us And we're all under the upperhand Go mad for a couple of grams And we don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland Or sell love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly To fly, fly Angels to fly, to fly, to fly Angels to die

-As the music stops every claps, then America walks out finally having the dress on and hugs England, who blushes.-

IzzyPyro: Is there cross-dressing in everyone of your chapters? *To Imoto*

Imoto: Sure seems like it doesn't it? Ok America, SING!

-Music starts up again, America laughs.-

America: This song makes me feel self-centered...

Canada: *Quietly* You kind of are...

-Everyone turns to Canada.-

Everyone but Canada: Who are you?

Canada: *Sigh* I'm Canada!

Imoto: *Confused* Okay? America! I said SING!

America: *0.0*  
>O beautiful for spacious skies,<br>For amber waves of grain,  
>For purple mountain majesties Above the fruited plain!<br>America! America!  
>God shed his grace on thee And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea!<p>

O beautiful for pilgrim feet Whose stern impassioned stress A thoroughfare of freedom beat Across the wilderness!  
>America! America!<br>God mend thine every flaw,  
>Confirm thy soul in self-control,<br>Thy liberty in law!

O beautiful for heroes proved In liberating strife.  
>Who more than self their country loved And mercy more than life!<br>America! America!  
>May God thy gold refine Till all success be nobleness And every gain divine!<p>

O beautiful for patriot dream That sees beyond the years Thine alabaster cities gleam Undimmed by human tears!  
>America! America!<br>God shed his grace on thee And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for halcyon skies,  
>For amber waves of grain,<br>For purple mountain majesties Above the enameled plain!  
>America! America!<br>God shed his grace on thee Till souls wax fair as earth and air And music-hearted sea!

O beautiful for pilgrims feet,  
>Whose stem impassioned stress A thoroughfare for freedom beat Across the wilderness!<br>America! America!  
>God shed his grace on thee Till paths be wrought through wilds of thought By pilgrim foot and knee!<p>

O beautiful for glory-tale Of liberating strife When once and twice,  
>for man's avail Men lavished precious life!<br>America! America!  
>God shed his grace on thee Till selfish gain no longer stain The banner of the free!<p>

O beautiful for patriot dream That sees beyond the years Thine alabaster cities gleam Undimmed by human tears!  
>America! America!<br>God shed his grace on thee Till nobler men keep once again Thy whiter jubilee!

-The music stops, without a word America runs back into the changing stall, and everyone laughs. France puts his arm around IzzyPyro's shoulders, grinning when Imoto crosses her arms, and looks annoyed.-

IzzyPyro: *0.0 Fangirl squeal*

Kei: Sweden! Denmark! You two are needed!

-Sweden and Denmark walk into the room.-

Sweden: Wh't d' y'u n'ed?

Ramen: Sweden, you have to push Denmark into the wall, and kiss him for seven minutes, while Hungary tapes it.

Sweden: A'e y'u k'dding m'?

-Ramen, Kei, and Imoto shake their heads as Hungary gets her camera set up.-

Denmark: *0.0 -.-* Can't I just be left alone?

-Without warning Sweden shoves Denmark against the wall, kissing him roughly, Kei looks away as Ramen, Imoto, and Hungary stare in awe. Denmark's arms wrap around Sweden's neck, and he parts his lips without hesitation. When the seven minutes is up, Kei goes to stop them, but Ramen covers her mouth, stopping her from speaking. About five minutes after the ten minute mark, Sweden pulls away from Denmark, and without a word walks out of the room. Denmark stands there shocked, but blushing a deep red.-

Italy: Ve~! I think Denmark liked that a little to much!

Denmark: *blushing more* N-no! *Slides down wall pouting*

-Everyone sits silently for a moment, then busts out laughing. Imoto takes her cards from Kei, then looks at them. Ignoring France as he tries to talk to her.-

Imoto: *Still ignoring France* Germany, you have to dress up... (I'm sorry RedWolf95, I don't know many Final Fantasy characters! Only the ones that show up in Kingdom Hearts games!) Like lightning from final fantasy 14 including wig and sword fun thing...? I have no clue...

Germany: This isn't a gut sign... *Sigh*

-Takes the costume Kei hands out then goes to the changing stall. Belarus walks in seeing Russia with his arms around Prussia and is about to stab Prussia.-

Kei: STOP!

-Belarus freezes, looking over annoyed.-

Belarus: What?

Ramen: You have a dare. You can't touch, protect, or talk about marring your brother. Else you, *confused* get hit by Cloud's sword?

Russia: I like this dare, da.

Prussia: *Grinning at Belarus, then kissing Russia just cause, making her face go red with anger* I like this dare too. Kesesese~!

Kei: Finland!

-Finland walks in, with Sweden right behind him.-

Imoto: Finland, you have to taunt Russia, steal his scarf, and Sweden can't protect you.

Finland: *0.0* B-b-but!

-Everyone but Russia is staring at Finland, Russia was the only one who didn't hear the dare. Finland walks over to Russia trembling.-

Finland: H-hey Russia. Are you sure you're not a girl? You and your sisters are almost like carbon copies.

Russia: *Confused but slightly annoyed* If you go away, I won't kill you, da?

Prussia: *Looking at Finland with a grin* Trust me, he's a guy. *Wink*

-Finland walks around the chair, then tries to steal Russia's scarf, turning quickly Russia grabs his wrist.-

Russia: I said, go away and I won't kill you. So go, da?

Finland: *Nodding violently then running out of the room when Russia lets him go*

Ramen: *0.0* You know, I was kinda wondering if Russia was a girl really too, cause he does look A LOT like his sisters...

IzzyPyro: *Laughing* If he was, I would be shocked! Cause then he'd be one big girl!

Imoto: Everyone would still be scared!

Ramen: Especially once a month! *Cracking up laughing with the others*

Kei: *Still laughing* Agreed!

Russia: *Smiling* You four had better watch what you say, da?

-IzzyPyro, Kei, Ramen, and Imoto all look at Russia scared, and nod, everyone else laughs at them, Germany walks out of the changing stall, and looks around confused.-

Germany: Vhat did I miss? *Sitting down next to Italy*

Italy: Ve~! Some really funny dares!

Ramen: Ok, this one is a truth. Everyone, which Saw trap would you least like to wake up in? Oh, and RedWolf95 especially wants to hear Russia's... So...  
>(This one, got me addicted to the Saw movies. Thanks a lot... XD)<p>

Russia: *No hesitation* The Freezer Room, da?

Prussia: The Jaw Trap.

Germany: The Death Mask.

Italy: Ve~! The Angel Trap! (Though we can think of no reason for Italy to be there, so we put him in the Angel Trap, because he's such an angel XD)

Romano: The fucking Shotgun Collar.

Spain: The Glass Coffin.

Austria: The Furnace.

Hungary: The Scalping Seat.

Japan: The Frammabre Jerry.

Canada: *Quietly but surprisingly everyone sees him* The Drill Chair.

America: The Classroom Trap! *Shudders*

China: The Spike Trap, aru.

Greece: Zzz... The Cube Trap... Zzz

Imoto: *Looking at Greece* Yeah, because you wouldn't be able to stay away to try and stop from drowning!

England: I would hate to wake up in The Rack!

France: Ze Knife Chair has always frightened me, so, zat one.

-Imoto looks at Kei and Ramen.-

Ramen: The Bedroom Trap.

Kei: The Carousel Trap.

Imoto: I would have to say the Razor Wire.

France: IzzyPyro, you may not be one of us full time, but why don't you answer since you are here?

IzzyPyro: *Shrugging* Actually I'd rather not wake up in any of them!

-Suddenly RedWolf95 appears.-

RedWolf95: Hello! I'm back!

Imoto: I would still like to know, how everyone poofs in here at the most random times!

RedWolf95:*Laughing* Why does it always rain in England? Seriously England, I mean, if America is making you all happy and fluffy inside, why is the weather still rain, not that I mind rain, I love it.

England: *Blushing* I don't control the bloody weather!

Kei: That's all you say about that? You don't deny what she said about America?

England: *blushing more* Sh-shut up!

America: -Hugs England tightly-

IzzyPyro: *remembering something* Oh! Sorry to interrupt, but I had a dare for Canada, for most the chapter..

Imoto:*Looking at cards* Oh yeah... Oops... Ok, we'll do that one real quick. Canada, you have to wear cat ears and a mini skirt for the rest of the chapter.

Canada: M-maple!

IzzyPyro: -Evil laugh inserted here-

-Canada takes the clothes handed to him then goes into the stall, RedWolf95 turns to Denmark, who is still pouting.-

RedWolf95: Denmark, who, out of everyone, would you hate to submit to the most?

Denmark: *No hesitation* SWEDEN! *Fumes then walks out of room*

Ramen & Kei: *0.0*

Imoto: Umm... Okay then... Canada, you ready yet?

Canada: D-do I have to come out?

IzzyPyro: YES!

Canada: M-maple... *walks out, and everyone laughs, making him go a bright red. He goes to sit down.*

RedWolf95: I think he looks cute!

-Canada goes a brighter red.-

RedWolf95: Can I say my last truth too?

-Imoto looks at Kei and Ramen who shrugs.-

Imoto: Sure.

RedWolf95: SWEDEN! COME HERE!

-Sweden walks in.-

Sweden: Wh't?

RedWolf95: Are you single? (Yes. This does sound creepy, but that's what makes it funny!)

Everyone else: *0.0?*

Sweden: N'. *Walks out.*

RedWolf95: *-.-* That's all your going to say? Jerk! *sigh* Oh! I forgot to give you all the soup I had planned to! *Gives all soup. Looks at America, then hands him Rocky Road ice cream.* This is for you. *Looks at Germany.* If I get a hug, I'll give you some homemade wurst.

Germany:...

RedWolf95: Come on! Pleeeeease?

Germany: Okay... *Stands to give RedWolf95 a hug, but gets tackled instead.* GAH!

RedWolf95: *Stands back up and hands Germany wurst.* BYE! Hope you all like the soup!

-RedWolf95 disappears.-

Ramen: OMG!

Kei: *Clamps hand over Ramen's mouth.* Netherlands! Get in here!

-Netherlands walks in with his arms crossed.-

IzzyPyro: Ok, France, and Netherlands, what do you guys use on your hair?

France: *Shrugs, then smirks.* Mon cheri, zis is all natural!

Netherlands: I don't know the name. I just use it.

Kei, Ramen, Imoto, & IzzyPyro: *-.-*

Netherlands: *Confused.* What? Sheesh. *Walks out grumbling.*

Ramen: What's the next one?

IzzyPyro: Hey England, how did you learn magic?

England: *Thinking* You know... I actually can't remember... It's possible Norway taught me... But I'm not really sure...

Kei: Getting so old you're losing your memory?

England: Bloody hell, can you go one bloody chapter without being an arse to me?

Kei & Ramen: No.

Imoto: *Sigh* I'll be back. *Tosses cards to Kei and Ramen.* I need a drink.

-Imoto walks out.-

Ramen: Italy you have a dare!

Italy: Ve~?

Kei: Yeah, one your not going to like, either.

Italy: *sigh* Is it another no eating pasta one?

Ramen: -evil laugh- Oh no, it's worse than- Wait, you didn't say "ve"! OMG! ARE YOU SICK!

Italy: *0.0!* Ve~?

IzzyPyro: Italy, I dare you to steal Russia's scarf.

-All look at Russia, to see he didn't hear.-

Italy: *0.0!* VE! *Terrified.*

Kei: Told you that you wouldn't like it. -Evil laugh.-

-Italy gets up, then sneaks behind Russia, unwrapping the scarf carefully from the back, then sliding it around his neck, pulling it completely away. Looking around, he sets it on a side table on the other side of the room without Russia noticing, then goes back to his seat, trembling. Everyone stares at him shocked.-

Ramen: And you thought he wouldn't make a good spy, Germany.

Germany: *Shocked.* Why couldn't you do something that well in training?

Italy: Ve~ *Smiling and kissing Germany on the cheek.* Because I know you won't hurt me if I do something wrong!

Germany: *Blushing.*

Romano: Fuck this, can I leave?

Kei: No.

Romano: Why the fuck not?

Kei: Because you have a truth later.

Ramen: Yeah, that's why! So shut up!

Romano: Make me bitch!

Spain: Lovi~ Be nice!

Romano: Stupid tomato bastard...

Kei: *Sigh* IzzyPyro, continue with your dares and such.

IzzyPyro: Ok, I'll say these two together. America, go to Mc Donald's and buy ONLY a salad. Greece, stay away for an hour.

Greece: *Waking up right before he fell back asleep. Then nods.*

America: *Stunned.* Mc Donald's has salads?

-Silence- *Cricket* *Cricket*

Kei: Did you think they only sold burgers?

America:... *Obviously lying.* Psh, no... Fine...

-America kisses England quickly, gets up, then runs out of the room.-

Ramen: I don't think he can do it...

England: Me either.

Italy: Ve~ Aren't you supposed to be supportive of him?

England: Bloody key word, supposed to.

Kei: *Laughing* So you're old AND lazy?

England: *-.-* Hungary, may I please borrow that frying pan of yours?

Hungary: *Holding out frying pan.* Sure?

England: *Smacking Kei on the head with with the frying pan.*

Kei: OWWW! *Rubbing head* THAT HURT!

England: Good!

Ramen: *Glaring at Kei and England.* IzzyPyro, please continue.

IzzyPyro: Japan, what is the most romantic moment you have had?

Japan: *Trying to remember* I guess when Greece-san invited me over to dinner... He had candes burning... *Blushes when Greece kisses him on the cheek suddenly while Hungary snaps photos.*

Ramen: AWWW!

Kei: *Taking the frying pan from England and hitting Ramen.* Shut up!

Ramen: *Glaring at Kei.* OW! *Taking the frying pan going to his Kei, till Hungary takes it from her hands.*

Hungary: That's enough of that!

Ramen: *Pouting*

Kei: Haha! IzzyPyro, your last one, if I am correct?

IzzyPyro: France, who do you like more? Imoto or Kei?

-Imoto walks back in with a water bottle, staying silent.-

France: I would have to say Imoto, because she hasn't hit me in the nose!

Kei: Are you STILL going on about that?

France: YES! That HURT!

Kei: GOOD!

IzzyPyro:... Is there any other reasons besides that one.

Prussia: Yeah, you use that one all the time.

France: Hm... I guess, because she's finally getting used to me.

-Imoto picks book up as she walks back, hitting France over the head with it.-

Imoto: Asshole! I am not getting used to you dammit! You're still as fucking annoying as ever!

Everyone minus IzzyPyro and Imoto: Mhm, sure.

Imoto: *Glaring at everyone, then sitting down.* Was that the last of those dares?

IzzyPyro: Yeah! I think I'm going to leave now! Thanks for having me! BYE!

-IzzyPyro disappears, and Kei covers Ramen's mouth before she can speak.-

Kei: Only two more sets for this chapter.

Imoto: I'm kinda looking forward to the last dare. -Evil smirk.- That one will be interesting.

Ramen: Oh yeah! The race!

-CrossTycoon pops in suddenly, making everyone just, Imoto screams slightly.-

CrossTycoon: *Laughing* Did you really just scream?

Prussia: The awesome me heard it!

Imoto: *Pouting* SHUT UP!

CrossTycoon: *Looking at Italy* You held the paint ball gun the wrong way? You're lucky, it should have ripped and pierced skin at point blank range.

Italy: Ve~ So THAT'S where those came from, I thought it happened when-interruption via Germany covering his mouth.-

Germany: Shush it.

Romano: That's just... Ew...

CrossTycoon: *twitch, twitch* Anyhow... Imoto, did you know you sound a lot like Romano, with all the denials and all. Though I'm not accusing anything...

Imoto: I do not!

Romano: We're nothing alike dammit! Cause she's a bitch!

Imoto: Hey! Shut the fuck up! You're just an insecure asshole!

Romano: Bitch! Come say that to my fucking face!

Imoto: Like you would beat me! *About to stand up.*

-France covers Imoto's mouth, pulling her back onto the couch. America walks back in, looking confused.-

America: Um... Dudes, what did I miss? All I heard is Romano and Imoto screaming at each other...

CrossTycoon: I said Imoto sounded like Romano... Which, this little fight just proved my point. *Sneer* Now Romano, what would happen if I cut off your curl? *Tries to hide scissors, but fails.*

-All countries with curls back away from CrossTycoon fearful, Romano just stares at him wide eyed, then faints.-

CrossTycoon: *Smirking* That's answer enough. *Turns to Hungary and Austria.* So what happened in that room?

Austria & Hungary: *Blushing.* N-nothing...

CrossTycoon: Now, everyone check the tape.

Austria & Hungary: TAPE!

-CrossTycoon wheels a TV into the room, then puts a tape in. After only about five minutes, Kei and Ramen cover each others eyes, and France covers Imoto's eyes. Everyone else looks appalled.-

Prussia: Austria! I never would have thought you'd do something so kinky!

Imoto: *Slightly scared.* Do I want to know?

France: Non... Even I am slightly scarred Mon cheri...

-Imoto barely peeks around France's fingers, then quickly uses his shoulder to hide her eyes again.-

Germany: Turn that off!

-CrossTycoon shrugs then turns off the tape. Shoving the TV out of the room, everyone looks out the hallway when there is a crashing noise.-

CrossTycoon: Oops. OH WELL! Korea! Vietnam! Come here~!

-Korea and Vietnam walk in.-

CrossTycoon: You two get to go out on a date! Have fu~n!

Korea: We have to... Go on a d-da-date!

-CrossTycoon nods, both Korea and Vietnam sigh, then walk out.- (Still don't know Vietnam very well X.X SORRY!)

Kei: Their gone.

CrossTycoon: Good, now! Three of you! I don't care who! Have to go cast what their doing! Not get caught by the way, then send me a copy!

Ramen: Italy, Romano, Canada, and America can NOT be the ones to do it.

Imoto: I vote England, Spain, and Germany do it. Because their not really friends, and I'm pretty sure they'll actually do it.

England: Eh, why not.

Spain: Sounds fun!

Germany: *Sigh* I guess...

-America gives England a hug, Italy kisses Germany, and Spain tackles Romano with both a hug and a kiss, then the three of them walk out. Prussia looks around.-

Prussia: Okay, is this awesomeness the only one that noticed, those that Imoto chose were the lovers of those that couldn't?

-Others nod.-

Imoto: -Smirking- I have my reasons. I would have had France go to, but I know he wouldn't of.

Ramen: SEALAND! YOU HAVE A TRUTH!

-Sealand runs in, stopping in front of CrossTycoon, making him jump.-

CrossTycoon: *0.o* Um... Okay then... Sealand, what would happen if I set off demo charges on the two columns holding up your "territory"? *Fails at hiding detonator button*

Sealand: *Confused.* We'd probably sink into the ocean... Why?

CrossTycoon: Oh... No reason...

America: Sealand, dude. I would so go put a BUNCH of life preservers on your fort...

Sealand: *0.0! Runs out*

CrossTycoon: *glaring at America* Switzerland, Austria, follow America around for a day, and see how much money he spends on burgers, fries, and shakes.

Austria:...Must I really?

Switzerland: *Suddenly in the room.* If I have to, so do you!

America: Sweet!

Ramen, Kei, & Imoto: WAIT! You still have a dare!

America:...Dammit...

CrossTycoon: Before I go... Prussia, what did you think of the site?

Prussia: It was odd, but hilarious!

CrossTycoon: Figured you'd say that! LATER! *Disappears.*

Imoto: *Laughing* I can't read this one...

-Suddenly Mrs Xerxes Break pops in.-

Imoto: *0.0! -.-"*

Mrs Xerxes Break: First the two sets of twins have to have a three legged race, leg being tied to their twins leg *suddenly surrounded by a giant arena* and circle this place 10 times, the loosing team have to make out for 5 minutes without interruption, if interrupted time keeps doubling until they succeed. If they fail ad time reaches an hour they have to have sex.

-Silence- *Cricket* *Crick- SQUISH*

Prussia: SHUT UP STUPID BUG!

Mrs Xerxes Break:...Um...

Kei: Don't worry about him... He's... Special...

Ramen: *cough* E.D *cough*

Prussia: I am not special! I am AWSEOME!

France: Is zat what zey are calling it now?

Imoto: I guess... Anyway! ON WITH THE DARE!

-Italy and Romano glance at each other, then stand up to get their legs tied together, then America and Canada stand up to get tied together.-

Mrs Xerxes Break: *Right before the start signal goes off whispers to the Italy's.* The British are coming!

-The start goes off, Italy and Romano take off running, believing what Mrs Xerxes Break said, America and Canada look shocked, then run faster to catch up.-

Kei & Imoto: Go Italy and Romano! GO!

Ramen, France, & Prussia: Go America and Canada! RUN!

-Kei and Imoto, glare at Ramen, France, and Prussia, while they glare back. Lap five finds the Italy's still in the lead by a few meters. Lap seven America and Canada pull into lead. Lap nine, close to the finish line, only by a few inches the Italy's pull into the lead, crossing the finish line first.-

Kei & Imoto: YES! *They high five*

Mrs Xerxes Break: And the winners are... ROMANO AND ITALY!

-Romano and Italy collapse onto the ground exhausted, then grin at each other. America and Canada look at each other horrified.-

France: NON! Mon Canada! I don't care if America is his brother!

Kei: Hey! They lost the race fair and square!

Prussia: I don't like the idea of it either, but they have to France... It's the dare... You know what happens when people back out of a dare... *Glance to Russia who's standing behind Prussia with his arms around him.*

France: Non!

Kei: Imoto! Do something so he doesn't interfere!

Imoto: Why me?

Kei: *-.-"* You did it to me...

Imoto:...Shit... Fine! *Walks over to France, grabs front of his shirt and pulls him out of the arena*

-Suddenly their back in the normal round room.-

Ramen: Ok you guys, have fun with this. *;]*

-America and Canada look at each other, then America pulls his brother closer, starting to kiss him, Canada's arms wrap around America's neck as his lips part. Ramen stares in awe as Hungary is busy snapping photos. At the four minute marker, fighting in the hallway causes America to pull away and glance at the door.-

Mrs Xerxes Break: TIME DOUBLE! TEN MINUTES!

Canada: *Doing his best to glare at America.*

America:...Oops... Shit...

-Canada brings America's lips back to his, tangling his fingers in America's hair.-

Prussia:...Wow... They are REALLY getting into this...

-Ramen & Hungary nod, still in awe, Ramen pinches her nose close when she starts to get a nose bleed when America grabbed Canada's hips, pulling him closer. The door opened, and Germany walked in, looking behind him.-

Germany: Did you guys know that-*Sees the twins making out.* GUT GOTT! *Blocks England from entering the door.* NEIN! *Shoves England back out not letting him see, then closes the door behind them, all this noise makes the twins pull away again.*

Ramen: *Glancing at Mrs Xerxes Break, who nods.* TIME DOUBLE! TWENTY MINUTES!

America: Jeez...

Canada:...We are NOT getting to an hour, eh?

-Two tries later.-

Mrs Xerxes Break: Sorry boys, you broke an hour...

America: Dammit!

-A pissed off Imoto walks into the room, followed by a smug France.-

Imoto: I figured if you hadn't gotten us by now, their time was WAY up.

Kei: They broke and hour...

Prussia: Kesese~ You know what that means...

Canada: M-maple...

Mrs Xerxes Break: Hungary, will you assist them to a room, and make sure they finish the dare?

Hungary: With pleasure! *Grabs America and Canada's wrists, pulling them out of the room, Germany, England, and Spain walk in.*

England: What the bloody hell is with that?

Romano: Well. The fucking dare was for Feli and I, America and Canada to have a three legged race with our twins. Whoever fucking lost the damn race had to make out for five fucking minutes. If they were interrupted they doubled the damn time and had to start over. If they got over an hour of having to make out, in the end they had to have sex... America and Canada lost the damn race, then just broke a fucking hour...

England: *twitch twitch* I... Don't like that bloody idea one bit! *Goes to stop America and Canada, put is grabbed by Russia, who smiles.*

Russia: I don't think you'll be wanting to do that, da?

Prussia: Yeah, it's not like they WANTED to. We made France deal with it too.

Italy: Ve~ With the smile that was on his face when he came back in, I don't think he had any issues with being out there...

Imoto: *Twitch twitch*

France: Ohohoho~! I knew you were getting used to me Mon cheri.

-The room goes silent when a thud is heard, then many thuds following it.-

Imoto:... I think... We're going to end this chapter now... Because that... Is just AWKWARD!

Kei: Agreed...

-An hour later somewhere else.-

Russia: Wait, Prussia, I had my scarf during the game, da? I can't seem to find it...

(PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! School, illness, Internet issues, and all this other crap seemed to really want me not to finish this. BUT I DID! :D! Ok, now, issue one. I still have truths/dares left! So if you sent some in, and did not see them in this chapter, they will be in the next. If they are not in the next one, I either ONE: Didn't get it in time OR TWO: Forgot to message you about having to take it out. Now issue two! In some recent reviews I have gotten grammar corrections. Please don't do that. I have an issue with if I find out something is incorrect with the grammar, it bothers me till I fix it. I don't want to take the time to keep rechecking these. NOW! For those of you who didn't notice my letter to you readers. Because I still have truth/dares I ask no more requests till after chapter thirteen. If you have good ones, keep them in memory or write them down, because I will be glad to do them when I'm caught up. PLEASE AND THANK YOU~! Y'all rock!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

France: Mon cheri, are you okay? You're not looking so good...

Imoto: Asshole... Yeah I'll be fine, I stayed with Neenee last night and had to eat Mc Donald's, so I'm not at 100% right now... More like... 63%.

Ramen: Did you just come up with some radon number?

Kei: Probably.

Imoto: No. I wanted it over fifty, below eighty, but not an even digit. So it's not quite so random. *Smirk*

Prussia:... I didn't understand a SINGLE word you just said...

Imoto: *-.-"* That's because you're not as awesome as you say you are.

Everyone minus Imoto: *0.0!*

Prussia: *Glaring at Imoto* You better shut up.

Ramen: *Cutting in before Imoto speaks* OKAY! What's the first dare?

France: -Taking cards from Imoto's hands, shuffling them.-

Imoto: Hey! -glares- I had a specific order I wanted them done in!

Prussia:...You're starting to sound like West...

Germany: -Smacks Prussia's arm- Bruder, shut up, it's a gut thing to be orderly, you should try it sometime.

Romano:If you two fucking potato bastards are done I want to hear these dares!

Spain: Lovi~ You seem excited today!

Romano: -Evil smirk- I looked at the cards earlier, I want to see these ones, well... Besides a few of them...

Imoto:... I won't mention yours if you do the same...

Romano:... Damn! Deal...

France: -Smirking- Ohohoho~ You two forget who has ze cards... I have already seen zem.

Romano & Imoto: -Both tackled France for cards.- GIVE THOSE!  
>-Everyone watches as France, Romano, and Imoto fight over the cards, not bothering to help. Finally Spain pulled Romano back, and France holds Imoto to the couch.-<p>

France: If you take zese cards from me, trust me, you'll regret it.

-Silence-

Prussia: -Looking around for crickets.- Kese! I got the little bastards!

*Cricket*

Prussia: DAMMIT!

Imoto: -Pushing France off-

Ramen: Well that took you long enough.

England: Oh, I though she looked content.  
>Imoto: -Glaring at them.- You two better shut up! -Takes cards from France.- Get over it! It's the thirteenth chapter, which means it's my lucky number, so I'm picking the order so I can keep it that way! -Glares at Ramen as she takes the cards.- Fine, just start with the set from TheHappyPerson, that's all I ask.<p>

Ramen: -Nodding shuffles through the cards. Muttering to self.- I don't care if it's your lucky number or not, I think we should skip this chapter.

Kei: Don't reference my story! Plus, if you remember correctly, Imoto was the one causing all the trouble in the first place!

-Kei and Ramen look at Imoto, who looks smug, but doesn't speak.-

England: I'm inclined to agree with Ramen, we really shouldn't have a thirteenth chapter...

Imoto: -Sighing.- You are WAY older than me, so you should know why thirteen is unlucky. It's unlucky because of Friday the thirteenth, and WHY that day is unlucky is because on October 13, which so happened to be a Friday, in 1307, the Pope, from Rome, and the King of France ordered the execution of 'the Knights Templar'. So, for no magical reason is Friday the 13th unlucky, it's all up psychological. (Sorry, I found this tidbit of information interesting. So I felt inclined to add it in here. I'll include the web address from where I found this in the little note at the bottom!)

-Everyone stares at Imoto shocked, who looks around confused.-

Imoto: What?

Germany: I didn't even imagine you knew a vord like psychological.

England: Where did you bloody learn that?

Ramen: OKAY! The first dare of the day! -Everyone shuts up.- France, you're not allowed to touch anyone for the whole day.

France: Wh-what? B-but zis is not fair!

Spain: So that's why these had to be done first. Si?

Imoto: Of course! I thought this over.

Kei: -Stealing cards from Ramen.- The second dare is for America! You have to serenade England while in your pj's.

America:...Um... Okay? Any song requests?

-No one says anything, America pouts slight.-

America: Oh come on dudes! I don't know love songs!

Imoto: Go get changed, and I'll tell you a song when you get out.

-America walks out of room to get his pjs.-

Italy: Ve~ What song are you going to tell him?

Imoto: -Laughing- No clue! Help?

Ramen: How about? How Can I Tell You?

Prussia: -Shaking head- You're The One I Want?

France: -With a smirk.- Let's Get It On?

Romano: -Rolling eyes.- Here, There and Everywhere.

Spain: -Looking at Romano with a smile.- You Make Loving Fun?

Kei: Just The Way You Are?  
>(Yes, these are all real songs!)<p>

Imoto:... Do any of you know what you just did? Am I the only one who heard it?

Germany: -Laughing- Nein! I heard it!

All those that said a song title: Huh?

Italy: Ve~! -Laughing- In order of the song titles and put all together you said. "How can I tell you you're the one I want, let's get it on, here there and everywhere, you make loving fun just the way you are."

-Those that said a song title sit there for a second, then start cracking up laughing.-

Imoto: That was amusing, but I think I know a good song.

-America walks in wearing grey sweats and a loose white t-shirt. (No clue what he wears to bed, but I was just able to picture this the best.)

America: Ok, so what am I singing?

Imoto: Somewhere Only We Know.

America: Hm, I actually know that song. Don't know if it counts as a love song, but, okay!

-Music starts as America walks over to England, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch he's sitting on.-

America:  
>I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete<p>

Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?<p>

Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go<p>

This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?

-Everyone claps as the song ends and England moves, capturing America's lips without hesitation. Prussia jokingly wolf whistles.-

Prussia: -Stealing cards from Kei.- Kesese~ This ones a truth for Birdie!

Canada: M-maple...

Prussia: Canada have you ever done 'things' with someone and if so who?

Canada:... W-well... Um... Yes and... Francis...

Everyone minus France and Canada: Well that's no shocker.

France: Hey! Zat is hurtful!

Imoto: Shut up. No one cares.

France: -0.0 pouts.-

Imoto: -Takings cards from Prussia.- Okay, the last truth from TheHappyPerson is for everyone, if any country could rule the world, who you want it to be.

All the countries: -Looking around.- Me. -Most glare at each other, then look to the hosts.-

Kei, Ramen, and Imoto: Shiiiiiit...

Poland: So, like, who would you three pick. Totally me right? (I only keep brining Poland in because it's fun to type the way he talks :3)

Kei: Um... Well actually, sorry Poland, but no, I'm sorry guys, I have to say Greece.

Greece: ...Zzzz...

Ramen: I'm not sorry at all, I have to say Spain!

Imoto: -Looking over at France.- Don't get your hopes up, if you ruled the world there would be a law where people had to be raped everyday. Ummm. Well, shit, ummm... SEALAND!

England: But he's not even a bloody country!

Imoto: EXACTLY! *:3* (I JUST noticed I've been switching back and forth between using ** and -, so, I'm sorry, I'm not going to back to fix it.)

Oricrystal: *Bursts in on a horse while awesome spy music is playing*... Hi!

Everyone else: -Staring at the sudden guest.- Ummm... Hi?

Oricrystal: Spain! you get a cookie, and Romano is yours, since you're so awesome!

Prussia: Oi! I'm the awesome one here!

Spain: *Sticks tongue out at Prussia.*

Oricrystal: Romano, everyone must pull on your curl for a minute at least. Hosts and me included.

Romano: WHAT! FUCK NO! NO ONE IS FUCKING TOUCHING MY CURL!

-Russia grabs pipe, Oricrystal looks at him.-

Oricrystal: You're scaring me, so no hitting people with your pipe.

Imoto: *glancing at France.* Shiiiiiit...

Romano: AHA! I REFUSE! I FUCKING REFUSE!

Spain: Lovi~~ Please? It's just a minute...

Romano: Oh! I'm not falling for that! There are so many fucking countries here!

Oricrystal: Fine. Can I at least pull it? Please Romano? PLEEEEAAAASSSE?

Romano... Fuck... Fine!

-Oricrystal jumps up and down happily, then runs over to Romano, instantly pulling his curl. Romano blushes a deep red as he moans.-

Oricrystal: Germany! Prussia! *both look over startled.* I can't be mean to you... I'm part German... So you get cookies too! *Hand Germany and Prussia cookies.* Italy! NO PASTA!

Italy: *Sadly, but used to it* Ve... *Sniffles*

-Germany hugs Italy, trying to cheer him up, Hungary smirks then snaps a picture.-

Imoto: Numa Numa?

Oricrystal: NUMA NUMA! EVERYONE DANCE!

(Didn't know if there was a specific dance or anything. X.X Sorry!)

-Everyone stands up, getting ready to dance as the music starts.-

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

-All but Oricrystal, Italy, Prussia, France, and Spain are dancing unenthusiastically.-

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

-Spain grabs Romano, laughing while Romano struggles against his hold while dancing.-

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum, Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

-Prussia and Italy, after failing to get Russia and Germany to dance with them, start to jokingly and playfully dance together, then pull Oricrystal into their dancing.-

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha

-France, after winking at Imoto, who is with Kei and Ramen, goes to dance with Canada who is all alone besides for Kumajirou.-

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii ta

-As the song ends all put Oricrystal collapse back onto their seats, tired.-

Oricrystal: That was fun! We should do it again!

Everyone else. NO!

Oricrystal: *Pouting* Awww fine. My next dare, Romano and Spain must hug me!

-With a smirk Spain shoves Romano up, off his lap of course, and into Oricrystal who hugs him, then Spain stands, giving a hug as well. Then Spain walks out of the room, saying something about a water bottle.-

Imoto: OH! Get me one please!

Oricrystal: *Turning to France* You get to do whatever to Romano, cause I want to see what Spain does to get you back.

France: *Gulps*

Romano: That bastard isn't touching me!

France: *Standing, then walking over to Romano, putting arms on either side of him.* Ohohohoho~ Seeing as Spain is gone... *Grabs Romano's chin, kissing him, then puts his hands on Romano's waist, sliding them up under his shirt.*

Hungary: *Snapping pictures like crazy.*

-From the hallway, an unopened water bottle is chucked into the room hitting France in the back, then bouncing off, landing next to Imoto, who smirks and looks back into the hall.-

Imoto: Thanks!

France: Ow...

-Spain storms into the room, looking very pissed off.-

Spain: Boss doesn't like it when you touch his Lovi!

France: Oh shit... *Runs around the couch with Spain chasing him, then runs out of the room.*

Imoto: *Looking at Oricrystal.* Hm, I like this dare.

Oricrystal: I figured it'd be funny! Germany! You versus Prussia, who can drink the most in an hour! *Snaps and three cases of German beer appears beside each other the brothers.*

Prussia: Kesese~ Ready to get creamed again West~?

Germany: *Smirking* In your dreams.

Oricrystal: Ready? *They each pick up a beer* GO! *both start drinking.* I'll be back in an hour! *Disappears while the Harry Potter theme is playing.*

Ramen: OMG!

Kei: *Stealing Hungary's frying pan, hits Ramen over the head, shutting her up.*

Ramen: OW!

-Spain walks back into the room, sitting down without a word next to Romano, pulling the Italian onto his lap. France walks back in, with a limp and a black eye.-

France: I told you Toni, it was a dare!

Imoto: France sit down and just rest for a while, Spain, this should make you happy, you and Romano have to dance the tango while Romano is where a red flamenco dress and stiletto heels. Oh yeah, these are from EmeraldSky96!

Romano:...You're fucking kidding me, right?

Kei and Ramen: NOPE!

Romano: Fuck... *Knows its useless to argue, so he takes the outfit and goes into the changing stall.*

Imoto: Germany, Prussia, how's it going over there. *Both give a thumbs up, Prussia is on his eleventh beer, while Germany is on his fifteenth.* Good. You actually going to- OMG! Japan, what is that behind you?

-Japan turns, looking at the little white ball on the back of the couch, that has a face on it.-

Japan: It seems to be a mochi...

Imoto: It's adorable! *Everyone (minus Romano of course) watch as the mochi jumps off the back of the couch, Imoto runs and hugs it.* It's absolutely the most adorable thing I have ever seen!

-Romano walks out, and Spain stares at him wide eyed while everyone else tries not to laugh, minus Imoto, who is still freaking out over the mochi.-

Romano: *Blushing* Fuck this... I hate this... So much...

Spain: *Glomps Romano* Lovi~!

Romano: *Blushing more* F-fuck! Get off me you damn tomato bastard!

Spain: Let's dance! *Suddenly the lights dim, and a spotlight shines on them as they start dancing when the music begins, (I don't know the tango... XD) the others watch in awe as Spain leads Romano over the floor quickly, dancing flawlessly. As the song ends, Spain dipped Romano down, then pulled him up into a kiss.*

Hungary, Ramen, and Imoto: AWWWW~~~!

-Romano gets out of Spain's grasp, then runs into the changing stall, Prussia looks at the stall, then at everyone else.-

Prussia: I'm mildly impressed by his ability to walk in stilettos.

-Ramen takes the cards from Imoto's hands, laughing at the next dare.-

Ramen: America, you must sit in front of a plate of perfect McDonald's hamburgers for ten minutes without touching or eating them. Failure to complete this dare results in taking away your Iggy privileges.

America: Dude! That's torture! I love Iggy, I really do! But that's just torture!

England: Bloody wanker...

Kei: Haha! Now you have to choose between your two favorite things in the world. England, and hamburgers!

America: Iggy, you'll forgive me if I fail, right?

England: Pfft, of course I won't you git!

America: *Sigh*

-Plate of hamburgers appears in front of America, he bites his lip, staring at them, wanting them.-

Imoto: Uhum, yeah, while he's doing that... Germany, Prussia, how are you guys doing?

-Prussia raises a bottle in his hand, his twenty mark, and Germany gives another thumbs up, downing his thirty-first.-

Imoto: Hm, doing pretty good guys! Keep it up!

Kei: Sweden! You're needed!

Sweden: *Walking in with Finland tagging along after him.* Wh'at 's i' t'is ti'e?

Ramen: You get so sing AND dance the Caramelldansen!

Sweden:... Y'u're lu'ky I k'ow th's...

-Sweden stands with his head bowed as the music starts, and as it gets to the right part, he straightens up, flapping his hands by his head, and swinging his hips from side to side, starting to sing. (So not doing his speech thing.)-

Sweden:  
>Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med Armarna upp nu ska ni f se Kom igen Vem som helst kan vara med<p>

S rr p era ftter Oa-a-a Och vicka era hfter O-la-la-la Gr som vi Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss Klappa era hnder Gr som vi gr Ta ngra steg t vnster Lyssna och lr Missa inte chansen Nu r vi hr med Caramelldansen O-o-oa-oa...

Det blir en sensation verallt frsts P fester kommer alla att slppa loss Kom igen Nu tar vi stegen om igen

S rr p era ftter Oa-a-a Och vicka era hfter O-la-la-la Gr som vi Till denna melodi

S kom och Dansa med oss Klappa era hnder Gr som vi gr Ta ngra steg t vnster Lyssna och lr Missa inte chansen Nu r vi hr med Caramelldansen

-Laughing and clapping erupts around the room, without another word Sweden walks out, Finland still tagging after him. Everyone turns to look at America, who is having trouble not eating the burgers.-

Imoto: *Petting the mochi in her lap* This is going to end badly...

Kei: Okay, France, you have a truth. How many people have you raped?

France: I don't rape! What is zis all about?

Imoto: *Looking over at him* Don't lie.

Prussia: *Slurring his words.* Youh, whould knhow.

France: Ohohoho~ You can't rape ze willing.

Imoto: No! It's supposed to be, it's not rape if you say surprise first!

Ramen: Before a fight breaks out! Bad Touch Trio, or more Spain and France since Prussia is drunk, have you three ever had a threesome?

Spain: Si.

France: Oui.

Drunk Prussia: Ja...

England: *Sarcastically* Oh, cause we so didn't bloody see that one coming!

-Everyone turns to America as he pulls on his hair.-

America: I'm sorry Iggy! I can't take it! I haven't eaten today!

England: *Crossing arms and legs angrily* Bloody wanker... Fine then, if you can choose hamburgers over me, then we're through.

America: *stopping right before he touches one of the burgers, looking at England with tears in his eyes.* Iggy! No! I really do love you! *Ten minute chime goes off. America looked surprised as England smirks.*

England: Okay, eat a bloody burger.

America: YES! *Grabs a burger eating it happily.*

Kei:... Didn't see that coming... Ok oh crap these are from NekoAngel007... Meow!

Greece: *Waking up* Kitty~?

Ramen: When you were under the Ottoman Empire's control, did you other nations to any other services for Turkey then house keeping?

Greece: ...Yes... Sometimes he would force us into his room and... *falls asleep* ...ZZZ

Romano: Does he ever fucking stay awake?

Imoto: *Still holding onto the mochi, which strangely looks like France.* He did one chapter, but you guys weren't here. Norway!

-Norway walks in, with Denmark following after him, with his arm about Norway's shoulders.-

Imoto: Are you the one who taught England magic?

Norway: ...I might have, I don't remember. (Don't know terribly much about Norway, sorry people!)

England: I told I think he could have been, if I'm not sure, I didn't think he would be.

-Surprisingly Norway and Denmark sit down in two empty chairs in the room, not leaving.-

America: *Taking card from Kei.* Oh Imoto, this one is for you! You either have to be stuck with France, presumably in a closet, for a few more hours, or watch five minutes of his sex life.

Imoto: *twitch twitch* I think I'll choose the closet... I am NOT watching that...

France: Probably for ze better, Mon cheri... *Grabs Imoto's wrist and pulls her into closet. (She took the poor mochi.)*

Ramen: *Taking cards* since Germany's is drunk we'll skip this one, sorry Nekoangel007. Okay, it says for everyone to tell their dirtiest fantasies you want to do to your partner, but we're going to limit that, again sorry. America, Spain, Russia, tell us yours, if remember, we'll have Germany do it next chapter.

America: *Evil laugh* Oh, all of mine has already come true. He may not act like it normally, but England is a beast- *Interruption England covering his mouth with his hand.*

England: Shut up!

Kei, Ramen, and Romano: Ew...

Spain: Hmmm, well, I have always wanted to tie Lovi up...

Russia:... Prussia will try anything, so, I always get what I want, da?

Kei: That's disturbing... Ok, now hugs for NekoAngel007! Minus four!

China: *Speaking for the first time.* I feel kinda left out today, aru.

Ramen: Sorry China, there's just nothing for you it seems so far...

*NekoAngel007 appears suddenly, hugging China without warning.*

NekoAngel007: Don't feel left out! *Turns to Canada, hugging him. Spain pulls the same trick as before to get Romano's to give a hug, then gives one himself, next England and America hug the reviewer, then Japan give a hug, with reluctance. NekoAngel007 wakes Greece up when tackling him with a hug, turning on Germany and Prussia, glomping both of the drunk nations. Then looking at Russia, who stands, towering over the reviewer, then giving. Looking around, Norway and Denmark ar gone, so NekoAngle007 surprise attacks Ramen, then Kei.* Yay! Hugs!

Kei: What about Imoto and France:

NekoAngel007: *Looks towards closet.* Eh, I'll leave them be. *wink* Bye~! Thanks! *Disappears*

-Everyone is silent for a second, then looks over at Prussia whom have passed out. Prussia with thirty so bottles around him, Germany with forty something. A note appeared out of nowhere, floating down into Ramen's hands.-

Ramen: Since they passed out, I decided not to come back and bother you, I felt like being nice. ~Oricrystal. I say we leave the rest of the dares for another chapter, leave those two here, unless someone wants to move them, tell France and Imoto they can come out and hightail it out of here.

Everyone else: Agreed.

-Russia picks Prussia up, walking out of the Room, as Italy attempts to wake Germany, Kei knocks on the closet door.-

Kei: Okay, come on out, we think we should end for the day.

Imoto: *Bursting out of the closet with the mochi* Good idea. *Looks back as France climbs, Kei, Ramen, Imoto, and France all walk out.*

Italy: *Looking around.* Ve~! Doitsu! Wake up!

(Okay, this chapter didn't turn out to great, I just couldn't get into typing it. So I do still have a few dares and such left, so if you haven't seen yours yet don't freak out. I will take new dares now, but with one exception. THREE OR FOUR DARES PER PERSON PLEASE! I don't want to be overflowing like this again. Thanks for reading, and sorry for taking so long. Oh also, I'm bringing this question back, who is your favorite host? Kei? Ramen? or Imoto? Plus I want to know if you think France should keep switching back and forth between Canada and Imoto, or if he should stick with one exclusively. If so, which one? Thanks!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Ok, so I realized how poorly written my last chapter was. I apologize. It was midnight on a school night and I was rushing to get it up. I'll fix it the best I can when I get the chance!)

Chapter fourteen

Imoto: See! I told you nothing would happen. The thirteenth is just a superstition.

Ramen: But aren't you superstitious?

Imoto:...Shut up... For some reason the thirteenth has always been a lucky day for me, then Saturday the fourteenth sucks. So leave me alone.

England: So for some bloody messed up reason this chapter is going to be bad?

Imoto: It's still all psychological, so, no. Unless Ototo gets bored...

Germany: Can ve just get this chapter over vith? I have the vorst headache...

Prussia: Kesese~ Bad hangover West?

Germany: Bruder, shut up...

Kei: Okay, let's start anyway.

Imoto: Well, this is probably going to be a slightly long chapter. Then afterword I have some news I think you guys will like. Though... My reviewers may not...

(Ok, I have to make this dramatic, because this made my day, and it's not even a dare!)

-The lights suddenly shut off.-

America: H-hey! Wh-who did that? Wh-what's going on?

Imoto: -Shrugs in the dark- No clue, maybe the power just went off?

Italy: Ve~ I don't like this...

-Background music from HetaOni starts playing, and the room grows cold.-

England: Bloody hell. -rubs arms- Why is it so cold all of a sudden?

-Loud footsteps coming toward the door.-

Italy: No. No! NO! Not again! Not again! -starts bawling.-

Germany: Vhat the hell Italy? Vhat is going on here?

Kei: So the power and heat went out, so what?

-Footsteps get louder.-

Imoto: *0.0* I don't wanna die! -Starts crying also-

Ramen: D-do they know something we don't?

-Lights suddenly flick on showing OriCrystal standing behind Ramen. Italy is holding onto Germany crying, and Imoto is clinging to France also crying.-

OriCrystal: HI AGAIN! Miss me? Probably not...

Ramen: -Screams and falls out of chair.-

-Everyone but Ramen, Italy, Germany, France, and Imoto crack up laughing, then OriCrystal high fives Kei then pats Ramen on the back.-

Germany: Vhat the hell vas that all about? You made Italy and Imoto cry! *Trying to calm Italy*

OriCrystal: *Shrugs*

-Kei takes the cards from the table, looking at them.-

Kei: Oh! We have guests today! Everyone... Well, everyone who isn't bawling their eyes out... Welcome Swirly592 and Czech! (Reviewers OC)

-Swirly592 suddenly comes down through the ceiling, followed shortly by Czech, who is holding a video camera.-

Swirly592: Hiya! Oh, and Ramen, don't worry, we SOOOO DIDN'T get you being scared on tape. *Looks around looking guilty.*

Czech: Pssh... Nope, not at all! *Trying not to smile.*

Ramen: *pouts, then goes behind the couch.* *In a crying voice.* This is now the emo corner...

England: ...Again? Really? You were doing so bloody well!

Kei: OKAY NOW! Swirly592, Czech, take a seat, OriCrystal was here first, soooo, wait your turn.

Swirly592 & Czech: *Sit on the couch on the other side of Imoto and France with pouts.* Fine..

OriCrystal: *Sticks tongue out at Swirly592 and Czech.* Okay, well, first off, Spain, you get to do whatever you want to Romano, in a privet room, which I will bodyguard.

-Spain grins then looks at Romano, who is blushing horribly.-

Romano: FUCK NO!

OriCrystal: *Glaring at Romano* It's happening! Oh! And Hungary HAS to put a camera in there!

-Hungary claps a bit, then darts out of the room to install the camera, when she comes back, OriCrystal nods to Spain, who picks up Romano, throwing him over his shoulder.-

Romano: *pounding on Spain's back with his fists.* NO! NOOOO! Put me down dammit! Put me down!

Spain: Oh I will Lovi~...

France: *cough* On a bed. *cough*

Spain: Exactly mis amigo.

-Spain and Romano leave the room, Romano obviously unwillingly, then OriCrystal turned to England.-

England: *Nervous* Umm... Should I be afraid?

Kei: No, she just wants to pet Flying Mint Bunny!

Ramen: *From behind... Emo couch?* *sniffle* Another crazy person?

England: Flying Mint Bunny is real I tell you! Bloody wankers!

Germany: England! Vhat part of I have a headache do you not understand?

Ramen:...heh heh...

OriCrystal: So, can I?

England: *Shrugs* I guess... Though I haven't seen- *Flying Mint Bunny flys into the room, only being seen by England and OriCrystal.* Okay... Never mind...

-Flying Mint Bunny lands on OriCrystal's shoulder, happy to be petted.-

OriCrystal: England, I love you for this, oh, and also for Harry Potter. What other Countries like Harry Potter?

All Countries: Me.

OriCrystal: *Smiling* And who hates Twilight?

All Countries: Me!

(...These answers so are biased by me... Nope, not at all. ;3 Sorry to anyone who likes Twilight.)

Imoto: *Finally stopped crying* I never thought they'd all agree on something...

Swirly592: OMG! It's temporary world peace!

France: Mon cheri, don't count on it to happen again.

OriCrystal: At least it's something good they agree on. Well, even though Spain and Romano are still gone, I can do the beginning of this dare. Russia, I lift your ban on not hitting people.

Russia: *smiles innocently*

Imoto: *shutters* Kei, can I have my cards, I just want to look through them.

OriCrystal: Hey Hungary, can I go to your house and see your yaoi collection? You're the best girl in Hetalia! *High fives Hungary*

Swirly592: *:O* CAN WE COME TOO?

Hungary: *Smiling* After we're all done here!

OriCrystal, Swirly592, & Czech: YES!

Imoto: *Looks up at France after setting down cards.* Do you know how many times you have gotten dared not to touch anyone? This is going to be a good chapter!

-Spain and Romano come back in, Spain has a smirk and Romano's face is bright red.-

Ramen: Oh! You two have dares!

OriCrystal: *Evil grin* Romano, you have to let France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Kei, Ramen, Imoto, and of course ME! Pull your curl. Russia's no hitting ban was lifted.

Germany & Italy: (Ve!) Why (Vhy) me!

France: Ohohoho~

America: Dude, France, you really are a pervert...

France: *pouts* Ramen... Is zere room behind ze emo couch for me?

Ramen: NO! It's the truth anyway! Who agrees?

All besides France: Me!

Imoto: Hey, they all agreed again, you're wrong on two accounts!

Romano: NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY CURL!

Spain: I agree with Lovi~ I'm the only one who can touch his curl.

OriCrystal: You let me last time.

Spain:...

Prussia: *Laughing* Man Spain, you already forgot that? How unawesome!

-Without warning OriCrystal grabs Romano's curl, not giving him any time to muffle a moan, Spain jumps up and chases OriCrystal, who, when running past Prussia grabs Gilbird.-

OriCrystal: HAH! COME AND GET MEH ALBINO!

-Prussia also runs after OriCrystal, till the three run out of the room.-

Russia: Romano, your protector is gone now, da?

Romano: Shit... SPAIN! *runs after Spain*

-Silence consumes the room for a second, before everyone busts up laughing.-

Imoto: Okay, that was funny!

-Spain and Romano come back.-

Romano: Are you guys really fucking going to pull my damn curl?

Kei:Neh.

Ramen: What the reviewer doesn't know won't hurt them.

Romano: Phew~!

Imoto: *looking at cards.* Hey England Spain, you two get to have a pirate battle! Spain, you get your battle axe, and England, you can't use your magic

England: *0.0* THAT'S NOT FAIR! How come he gets a battle axe but I don't get my magic?

Imoto: I don't know, ask OriCrystal.

-Ramen comes out from behind the emo handing England and Spain their old pirate outfits. Shoving them into the changing stalls. England walks out first, an old familiar cruel smirk on his face.-

England: It's been awhile since I have worn this.

America:...I don't like that look... Hey Iggy, are you okay?

England: *Smirk turns into a grin* Never better.

-Spain walks out next, a giant battle axe draped over his shoulder.-

England: You ready to get your ass kicked again Spain?

Spain: *Grin* In your dreams fairy boy!

-Suddenly by the ocean, with two pirate ships in the distance, while Spain and England are on the beach, the others watching from a distance.-

Imoto: Ready? FIGHT!

-Spain charges England who draws a sword and dodges the massive battle axe.-

England: Is that the best you've got you bloody Spaniard?

-Swinging the axe around, England once more dodges, then stabs forward with his sword, cutting Spain's arm. The others watch wide eyed, even Prussia and OriCrystal have stopped running around and are watching, till Spain is kicked to the ground, England pinning him with his foot, and putting the tip of his sword on the others chest.-

England: You've gotten rusty.

Kei: And the winner is...

Ramen: ENGLAND!

-Appearing back in the room, England lends a hand to Spain, helping him up, then both go into the stalls to change.-

Swirly592: That was so awesome! Did you get the Czech? *Czech nods, looking back over the fight scene.*

OriCrystal: Imoto! Order pizza!

Imoto: *sighs and pulls out phone.* I'm not buying it if no one will eat it, so does one large pepperoni, one large meat lovers, and one large cheese pizza sound good?

-All others nod as she dials Pizza Huts number.-

Imoto: Um yeah, I'd like to order, one large pepperoni, one large meat lovers, and one large cheese pizza please?... Yeah, okay... Okay... Okay... Yeah... Thanks... *Shuts phone, then looks at France.* Can I borrow twenty-five dollars and pay you back?

France: *0.0 -.-* Fine, but only because it's you Mon cheri. *Hands a twenty and a five.*

Imoto: Thanks, now, don't get any ideas. We have twenty minutes before it gets here, so, other dares first.

Kei: Hey Austria!

Austria: *Jumps* Don't kill me!

Kei: *0.0 snickers* I won't, you have a dare, play us a song, on any instrument.

Austria: *:D starts playing piano*

Imoto: *quietly* I know this song! It's Bist du bei mir!

Austria: *Still playing* Gut. Sang by?

Imoto: Johann Sebastian Bach.

Austria: *Nods* Very gut.

(Very pretty song, I recommend listening to it at least once. :3)

-Austria finishes playing, and everyone claps.-

OriCrystal: China.

China: Yes, aru?

OriCrystal: Can you dress up like a girl? I admit I thought you were one at first.

China: *Q_Q* Very well, aru... *takes the clothes that Kei holds out, then walks into the stall.*

Swirly592: *looking over Imoto's shoulder at the cards.* I know it's not my dare and all, but can I read one?

-Imoto looks at OriCrystal who shrugs and nods.-

Swirly592: YES! America, you have to sing Zombie by The Cranberries for England and OriCrystal. *:3*

America: *0.0* Okay. Sounds strange, but OKAY!

-Music starts.-

America:

Another head hangs lowly,

Child is slowly taken.

And the violence caused such silence,

Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.

In your head, in your head they are fighting,

With their tanks and their bombs,

And their bombs and their guns.

In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie,

Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,

In your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie?

Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Another mother's breakin',

Heart is taking over.

When the vi'lence causes silence,

We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.

In your head, in your head they're still fighting,

With their tanks and their bombs,

And their bombs and their guns.

In your head, in your head, they are dying...

In your head, in your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie,

Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,

In your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie?

Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...

-Music ends, and England kisses America without warning.-

England: I don't bloody care what the song is, but I love when you sing...

-America pulls England closer, kissing him. While Hungary snaps pictures, and Czech zeros the camera in on them. As China walks out, wearing an outfit only slightly different than Taiwan's, and he sits down with a pout.-

Italy: Ve~! China you look adorable!

China: Shut up, aru!

Imoto: Kei, you're up.

Kei: *Snatches card from Imoto's hand as someone knocks on the door, and Imoto goes to get it.* Japan! I choose you to kiss OriCrystal!

Japan: *sighs then looks over at OriCrystal. Stands then pecks OriCrystal on the lips lightly, then starts freaking out.*

-Everyone but Imoto watched Japan freaking out and cracks up, leaving some of the countries rolling on the floor laughing, as Prussia notices OriCrystal still has Gilbird, and they run around again. Glancing back when the pizza guy is freaked out, Imoto starts laughing, as France and Spain start fighting. Walking back with the pizza Imoto laughs.-

Imoto: The pizza guy seriously RAN back to his car. That was AMAZING! His face was priceless. But now, WE HAVE PIZZA!

-Imoto sets the pizza down on the table, and everyone hurries to get a piece.-

OriCrystal: Now, PIZZA PARTY! *Suddenly beer appears all around the room.*

Imoto: *Looks at OriCrystal.* Are you even legal to drink?

OriCrystal: Maaaybe.

(Not good with drunk scenes, so sorry OriCrystal!)

-After all the pizza is devoured OriCrystal sighs, then poofs away with Harry Potter music still holding Gilbird.-

Prussia: *0.0* OH HELL NO! *Runs out of the room*

Kei, Ramen, Imoto, Swirly592, and Czech: Ummm?

Imoto: Okay then... Now, back to the dares... Okay, I know you've been patient Swirly592, BUT I still have dares from like two chapters ago, that I MUST do, so those first.

Swirly592: *Pouts, then goes behind the emo couch.* I-I just want my dares done!

Imoto: *twitch twitch* Okay, well, these dares are from Lizzy139. Every Nation has to pull Canada's curl at least once.

Canada: M-maple!

Kei: We'll limit it to only the nations who are here, to be nice.

Canada: Th-that's still a lot.

-France moves to pull Canada's curl first, Canada bites his lip to stay quite. Next Russia yanks on the curl, then Romano, who looks sympathetic, as well as Italy who keeps saying sorry. Spain pulls on his curl, then America and England, China next, then Japan, and Greece, who actually woke up, then lastly Germany pulls it. By the end Canada's face is bright red, and he's sitting uncomfortably.-

Ramen: I feel bad for Canada now...

Kei & Imoto: Me too...

France: *taking the card from Imoto.* Ohoho~ Japan, you have to put on a French maids dress, zen serve drinks for the rest of ze chapter.

Japan: This is torture... *Stands then takes the dress Ramen holds out going into the changing stall.*

Imoto: Hey, give those back!

France: Oho~ But you owe me for ze money Mon cheri.

Imoto: I said I'd pay you back! I can run home and get the money if you want.

England: I don't think that's what he wants.

Imoto: *Takes cards back from France. As Prussia comes back in with Gilbird on his head chirping happily.* Who can drink the most vodka, Russia excluded, and Russia can do whatever he wants to the losers. Well, I'm also going to add, that Kei, Ramen, and I are not going to be doing this.

Kei & Ramen: AWW! Come on! It's vodka!

Imoto: NO! *Vodka appears by the bottle in front of everyone besides the three hosts.* I know you're excluded, but it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get any Russia.

Russia: I still don't like you, da?

-All the nations besides Japan because he's changing, starts drinking the vodka, Romano and Italy can barely stand one sip, and can't drink anymore, France has to quit next, followed by England, Canada, China, and Greece. Spain and America go out next, Germany stops next. Prussia smirks then finishes off his bottle of vodka.-

Russia: It's a good thing you won, da? I wouldn't have forgave you for that.

Prussia: *Drunk off his ass.* To~ li~ve with you~ I can't no~t be able to hold~ m~y own with vodka~

Imoto: Okay Russia, what do you want to do to the rest?

-Russia looks around, glaring at all the still mostly full vodka bottles, then grins.-

Russia: They mustn't waste any vodka...

Italy: B-but I can't drink anymore! It burns to much! *Bursts into tears*

Russia: Fine. Then give all the vodka to me, da?

-They all hand over the vodka bottles, and Russia smiles happily as Prussia passes out.-

Swirly592: *looking at the cards* I'll go get the trembling trio! *Runs out of the room, leaving Czech who looks around confused.*

-Japan walks out of the stall, and Greece, who happened to have been awake, stares at him wide eyed.-

Japan: This is highry improper...

Kei: Don't forget you have to serve drinks the whole time.

Japan: *sighs* Does anyone want anything?

Ramen, Kei, & Imoto: Could I get some water?

-Japan sighs again then walks out of the room as Turkey walks in, looking at him confused.-

France: Turkey, perfect timing, you have a song to sing.

Turkey: Seriously? What is it?

Ramen: Like a Boss!

-Turkey grins as music starts, Czech points the camera at him.-

Turkey:

Mr. Samberg, thanks for coming to your performance review.

No problem.

So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?

Absolutely, I'm the boss.

Ok, so take us through the day in the life of… the boss.

Well the first thing I do is…

Talk to Corporate (Like a boss)

Approve memos (Like a boss)

Lead a workshop (Like a boss)

Remember birthdays (Like a boss)

Direct work flow (Like a boss)

My own bathroom (Like a boss)

Micromanage (Like a boss)

Promote synergy (Like a boss)

Hit on Deborah (Like a boss)

Get rejected (Like a boss)

Swallow sadness (Like a boss)

Send some faxes (Like a boss)

Call a sex line (Like a boss)

Cry deeply (Like a boss)

Demand a refund (Like a boss)

Eat a bagel (Like a boss)

Harassment lawsuit (Like a boss)

No promotion (Like a boss)

Fifth of vodka (Like a boss)

Shit on Deborah's desk (Like a boss)

Buy a gun (Like a boss)

In my mouth (Like a boss)

Oh, fuck me, I can't fucking do it, shit!

Pussy out (Like a boss)

Puke on Deborah's desk (Like a boss)

Jump out the window (Like a boss)

Suck a dude's dick (Like a boss)

Score some coke (Like a boss)

Crash my car (Like a boss)

Suck my own dick (Like a boss)

Eat some chicken strips (Like a boss)

Chop my balls off (Like a boss)

Black out in the sewer (Like a boss)

Meet a giant fish (Like a boss)

Fuck his brains out (Like a boss)

Turn into a jet (Like a boss)

Bomb the Russians (Like a boss)

Crash into the sun (Like a boss)

Now I'm dead (Like a boss)

…Uh-huh, so that's an average day for you, then?

No doubt.

You chop your balls off and die?

Hell yeah!

And I think at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick?

Nope.

Actually, I'm pretty sure you did.

Nah, that ain't me.

Ok, well this has been eye opening for me.

I'm the boss.

Yeah, I know, I got that, you said that 400 times.

I'm the boss.

Yeah, yeah, I got it.

I'm the boss.

Okay, great, I heard you. Bye!

Like a boss!

-Everyone stares at him shocked for knowing the song so well, he just shrugs.-

Turkey: What? I get bored? Is that all I'm needed for?

-Imoto nods, looking through her cards, then waves her hand.-

Imoto: Yeah, you can go.

-He walks out as Swirly592 comes back with the trembling trio.-

Lithuania: What are we needed for?

Ramen: You three have to do a ballet.

Estonia: Seriously?

Kei: Hey Austria, why don't you play the piano for them! So they have music to dance to!

Austria: Very well. *Starts playing piano.*

-The trio looks at each other, then awkwardly starts doing simple ballet moves, not knowing much about it, only moment later, everyone is cracking up laughing. Embarrassed they run out, but Japan walking back in traps Latvia.-

Imoto: Good, Latvia, you have a truth, are you really so small because of Russia?

Latvia: *trembling* Y-yes... C-can I go now?

Imoto: *Nods, and after he runs off, laughs a bit.* OMG he's so adorable.

-Japan hands the hosts their water, Kei looks down at hers.-

Japan: Is something wrong?

Kei: I don't want water now, I want coffee.

-Annoyed Japan takes the glass of water from her, and walks back out of the room, leaving everyone to laugh.-

Ramen: Belarus! Come here for a moment!

-Belarus stands up from behind Russia's chair, causing him toe squeak.-

Belarus: *Annoyed* What?

Kei: You have to ask someone other than Russia to marry you.

Belarus:... Who?

Imoto:Lithuania! Come back here for a moment!

Belarus: *glares at Imoto who just shrugs as Lithuania walks back in, Belarus walks over to him.* Lithuania, will you... *angrily* marry me?

Lithuania: *Cheeks go red, and he backs out of the room*

America: Imoto, you knew from the beginning he liked her, didn't you?

Imoto: Of course. Now, the last truth, then onto another set of dares.

Czech: Can I read it?

-Hesitating, Imoto hands over the card, then points to the truth.-

Czech: Canada, why is it during World War II, that the Germans would prefer all the Allied forces over one Canadian force?

Canada: *Glancing over at Germany who is staring at the floor.* B-because I'm always forgotten, and invisible, no one would see me coming...

(To lazy to look anything up XD)

Imoto: Sounds reasonable.

America: *Taking the card from Czech.* Hey France, DanceFireDance dares you to pick one person to be stuck in the closet with for an hour. All camera's have been dismantled.

France: *smirks* Mon cheri, I know how you can pay me back...

Imoto: OH HELL TO THE NO!

France: *pouting* Why do you hate me so much?

Imoto: *-.-* STOP POUTING DAMMIT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU POUT!

Kei: *whispering to Ramen.* Yeah, cause then you can't resist.

Ramen: *Cracking up laughing*

France: *Continues pouting.*

America: Think she'll crack?

England: Oh, she'll crack.

Imoto: OH MY FUCKING GOD! FINE!

England: See?

-France smirks, then pulls Imoto into the closet out in the hall, Kei picks up the cards from the table, Japan walks back in, putting the coffee down in front of Kei.-

Kei: Hey Japan, this dare is for you, you have to put lipstick on America.

America: Wait what?

Japan: *Smirks and picks up a lipstick thing that appears on the table, opening it to see it's a bright red color. Walking over to America he grabs the others face, putting the lipstick on him quickly. walking back to his seat, Ramen holds up a mirror to America.*

America: *Turning to England, trying not to smile.* Do I look pretty? *Cracks up laughing.*

England: *Jokingly* Very.

-America kissed England's cheek purposely meaning to leave lip shaped lipstick mark.-

Ramen: *Laughing*Ok, England, flip a coin, and every time it lands on head, take something off.

England: *pulls a coin out of his pocket, flipping it up once, grinning when it lands on tails. Flipping it again, he slips his coat off his shoulders, setting it on the back of the love seat. Flipping it a third time, he sighs and takes off his tie, placing that on his coat. The fourth and fifth time it lands on tails, and the sixth time, he groans then unbuttons his shirt, placing that on his tie and coat. America smiles while wiping the lipstick off, then pulls the Brit onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Swirly592 looks disappointed that nothing more happens.-

Kei: England, you have to turn Flying Mint Bunny into a human.

England: Bloody hell... Um... I can try? *Flying Mint Bunny lands on the floor, hesitating for a second, England drops his shirt over the small bunny fairy, shocking everyone when you can see the outline under the shirt. England chants a spell, a bright light erupts around the room, and when it dims a small boy with mint green hair and eyes is sitting on the floor, then wraps England's shirt around himself.*

(Yes, even though Flying Mint Bunny has a high pitch voice, I've always imagined as a human, it'd be a young boy. So meh. :p)

-Everyone stares at the boy shocked, then Kei wraps a big blanket around his shoulders, handing him a bag of clothes. He looks up at England, who nods, the boy goes into one of the changing stalls.-

America: I will never doubt you again...

England: Bloody wanker.

-DanceFireDance suddenly appears, then points at Russia.-

DanceFireDance: Russia! Take off your scarf!

-Confused, Russia unwraps his scarf from around his neck.-

DanceFireDance: *Points at Germany* Mess up your hair!

Germany: Um? *Runs a hand through hair, then messes it up, making his bangs stop just above his eyes.*

-Flying Mint Bunny (Mint Human?) walks out of the changing stall, in normal clothing.-

DanceFireDance: Flying Mint Bunny! Tackle glomp America!

-America, who happened to be standing at the moment, screams when he'd tackled to the ground, laughing when he realizes it's the Mint haired boy, then hugs him back.-

Kei: Aww, well isn't that cute.

-Czech keeps the camera on Flying Mint Bunny and America.-

DanceFireDance: *Suddenly on ceiling* Truths! Prussia, where did you find Gilbird?

Prussia: In a bush, there was a whole nest of them, the Gil army is as awesome as me!

DanceFireDance: Belarus! *She stands from behind her brothers chair again.* Why are you so attached to your brother?

Belarus: Because I want to become one with him.

Russia: Go away!

DanceFireDance: Germany! Why do you talk to a stick!

Germany:...No comment...

Italy: Ve~? Is that what you were talking to when we first met?

Germany:...

DanceFireDance: England, how weird is it for you now that Flying Mint bunny is human?

England: Odd, but at least, the others don't think I'm barking mad now.

DanceFireDance: Now! Before I go everyone gets cupcakes! *Tosses ever one their favorite flavors, then puts two on the table for France and Imoto before disappearing.*

-Kei looks at her watch then at the closet.-

Kei: You two can come out now!

-Imoto busts through the door, then storms into the room plopping down on the couch.-

Ramen: Umm? Do we want to know?

Imoto: I've been locked in that damn closet to many times!

America: Now you finally came out?

Imoto: *Glares at America* Screw off. *Seeing Flying Mint Bunny clinging to America.* Umm, who is that?

England: It's Flying Mint Bunny. I had to turn him into a human.

-France finally walks into the room.-

England: What took you so bloody long, frog?

France: Just an issue.

Imoto: *Picks up the strawberry cupcake in front of her.* France, that's sick. Don't touch me.

France: *eyes get wide* Not zat! I went to get a drink!

Kei: Suuuure...

Swirly592: My dares now? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEE?

Imoto: *Sighs and nods while taking a bite of the cupcake.*

Swirly592: YES! Hungary who would you rather kiss, Austria or Prussia?

Hungary: *No hesitation* Austria, Prussia has always been an ass.

Prussia: *-.-*

Swirls592: England, can you make me some fish n' chips? It's so tasty!

England: *Gloom cloud* Are you sure it won't kill you?

Swirls592: *confused* I'm sure, pleeeeaasse?

England: *Cheering up, stands and walks to the kitchen.*

Czech: America, watch a scary movie.

America: FUCK YES! *Goes into corner to watch scary movie*

Swirls592: Ramen, you can't watch the yaoi. I'll show you the tape later, and Kei, you must watch the yaoi, or the bad touch trio must rape you.

France: Ohohoho~

Prussia: Kesese~

Spain: Fufufufu~

Kei: Meep...

Swirls592: Imoto, who would you kiss, kill, and marry out of the bad touch trio, and no lying.

Imoto: Sorry Prussia, you're so awesome I couldn't handle it, I'd have to kill you.

Prussia: Kesese~! I like the way you worded that.

Czech: *Pointing camera at Imoto.* Now kiss and marry?

Imoto: *Mumbles the answer.*

Germany: *Smirking* Vhat vas that? I couldn't hear it?

Imoto: *Blushing mumbles slightly louder.*

Spain: Sorry mis amigo, I still didn't hear that.

Imoto: *Crosses arms, and blushes a deep red.* B-because Spain has Romano I-I'd have to say k-kiss Spain...

France: *Grins.* So what does that leave?

Kei: *Smirks* Yeah, I'm SO sure that's why you picked to kiss Spain.

Ramen: Come on Imoto, finish it.

Imoto: Fine.. Which leaves marrying France... *Stares at the floor*

America: *Calling from the corner* I'm sure you'd have no problem with that.

-Imoto picks up a book at chucks it at America's head, hitting him.-

Swirls592: *:3* Now, can I get a hug from Romano and Switzerland?

Romano: *With no prodding stands up and hugs Swirls592.*

Swirls592: Since he won't come here himself... I'm going to go find Switzerland! *Runs out of the room.*

France: *Looking at Imoto.* Why do you look so pissed off Mon cheri?

Imoto: No reason.

-Kei and Ramen glance at each other and smirk, Ramen nods.-

Ramen: Hey France, I have a truth for you.

France: *Turns to Ramen.* Oui?

Ramen: Since Imoto's had to say it, how do you feel about her?

France: Well- *Interruption via Switzerland screaming at Swirls592.*

-Swirls592 walks back in holding a plate of fish n' chips eating happily, England walks back in and sits down.-

England: What did I miss?

Germany: Imoto said she's kill my brother, kiss Spain, and marry France if she had to choose between the three of them.

England: Oh really?

Imoto: *Picking up cards.* Okay, the next set is from Vampchick2010.

Ramen: Hey, I wanna hear France's answer.

Imoto: Well I don't, so to bad.

-Ramen and France look at each other, he shrugs then sighs, leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. Vampchick2010 suddenly appears, and looks at Germany.-

Vampchick2010: Germany, I want a hug from you!

Germany: *0.0! Hesitantly gets up, then gets glomped by Vampchick2010, who then suddenly disappears again.* Vhat the hell?

Imoto: Prussia, you have to make out with Austria.

Austria:...Again?

-Prussia stands up, then pulls Austria to his feet, instantly putting his arms around the others waist kissing him. Ramen pretends to sob when she has to look away, and Kei's eye twitches because she has to watch. Austria parts his lips without hesitation when Prussia ran his tongue over his bottom lip. After about five minutes, Russia has enough and pulls Prussia away, and back down on the couch. Austria's blush become dark, and he sits back down, staring at the floor.-

Swirly592: *Takes the card from Imoto's hand, then looks over at France.* France isn't allow to molest anyone for a whole chapter.

Imoto: We'll just make it for the rest of this chapter... *Takes the card back. France only glances up, staying silent, Imoto glances over at him confused and he looks away.* Okay then? Amer-Interruption America screaming because of the movie.- AMERICA!

America: *terrified.*Wh-wh-what?

Imoto: You and Germany get to have a drinking contest.

Germany: Not again...

America: *walks over trembling, then sits down in the empty chair next to Germany, beers appearing in front of them.*

-Both start drinking, Germany taking the lead quickly.-

Imoto: Hey Swirls592, I need Latvia in here again, will you go get him?

Swirls592: OF COURSE! *Runs out of the room*

Imoto: Okay, we'll do RedWold95's dares real quick. England and Prussia must sing Different As Can Be from A Very Potter Musical, England you sing Voldemort, and Prussia you're Quirrel.

-England and Prussia look at each other and shrug as the music starts-

Prussia:

You won't sleep on your tummy

England:

You won't sleep on your back

Both:

We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree

Prussia:

We share some hands and fingers

England:

And yet the feeling lingers

both:

We're just about as different as anyone could be

England:

You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill

Prussia:

You think that you should rule the world, I think books

are a thrill!

Sipping tea by the fires swell

England:

Pushing people in is fun as well

I like folding all my ties

Prussia:

And you have no friends, hey thats a surprise

Both:

I guess its plain to see

when you look at you and me

were different

different

as can be

England:

You're a sissy, a twat a girl! Im the darkest of lords!

Prussia:

Im the brightest professor here, I've won several awards

England:

My new world is about to unfold

Prussia:

You got beat by a two year old

England:

Ill kill him this time through and through

Prussia:

Or you might just give him another tattoo

Both:

You really must agree

when you look at you and me

were different

different

as can-

England:

Ill rise again and Ill rule the world

But you must help me renew

For when our plan succeeds

Prussia:

Prevails!

England:

Part of that world goes to you

Prussia:

When I rule the world Ill plant flowers

England:

When I rule the world Ill have snakes

And goblins, and werewolves, a fleet of dementors,and giants, and thestrals, and all my Death Eaters!

(Prussia: And Jane Austen novels)

Both:

When I rule the world! Hahahaha

-When they music ends, they look at each other again and Prussia looks confused.-

Prussia: Flowers? I sang about planting fucking flowers?

Imoto: Now I need-Interruption via Denmark and Sweden walking in.- Oh hey, I was just about to call for you two.

Denmark: Swirls592 told us you were going to be needing us soon, so we just came, what are we needed for?

Imoto: You two have to sing Magnet. With these headphones. *tosses Denmark blue and yellow butterfly headphones, and Sweden red and white ones.* Denmark, I want you to sing the English version, instead of you two singing it together. So Sweden sings the Japanese verse first, then you'll do English. Got it?

-They both nod, putting the headphones on as the music starts.

Sweden:

kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru

itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou

watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari

anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa

Denmark:

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;

without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.

My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,

leaving behind some powder on your hand.

Sweden:

karamiau yubi hodoite

kuchibiru kara shita e to

yurusarenai koto naraba

naosara moeagaru no

Denmark:

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,

moving from our lips to our tongues,

what we're doing do might be unforgivable,

and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

Sweden:

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

Denmark:

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Sweden:

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite

itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete

"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru

ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo

Demark:

It might be necessary for you to tie me up;

if you love me, then show me some fidelity.

I can't help but like "weird" things,

so let's just go as far as we can go.

Sweden:

mayoikonda kokoro nara

kantan ni tokete yuku

yasashisa nante kanjiru

hima nado nai kurai ni

Denmark:

With a heart that has gone astray,

we will melt so easily,

that there's no free time for us

even to feel each other's tenderness.

Sweden:

kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute

magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi

furete kara modorenai to shiru

sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

Denmark:

What has been repeating is not our dream,

but the unmistakably realistic "we."

I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,

but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

Sweden:

yoake ga kuru to fuan de

naite shimau watashi ni

"daijoubu" to sasayaita

anata mo naite ita no

Denmark:

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,

and end up crying in tears.

You whispered "It's okay" to me,

but were you also crying?

Sweden:

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

Denmark:

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Sweden:

hikiyosete magunetto no you ni

tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau

furete ite modorenakute ii

sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

Denmark:

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,

that even if we separate, we will reunite again.

Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.

That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

-As the music stops, Denmark pretends to gag.-

Denmark: OMG! WHAT DID I JUST SING? *Dashes out of the room, Sweden following after slowly, still wearing the headphones.*

Imoto: I've always liked those headphones. Okay next up is... SWITZERLAND! COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!

Switzerland: *Walking into the room annoyed.* What is it?

Kei, Ramen, and Imoto: *Grinning* Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland... GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

-The four Germanic nations look around, (Germany already won the drinking contest) then they all crowd in the center of the room as the music starts.-

Austria, Prussia, Germany, and Switzerland:

I like German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

I like German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Do you like to Party Party?

Yes I like to Party Party

Do you like to Dancy Dance?

Yes I wore my party Pants.

I like German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very Hard core German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Hard Core Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Yes I wore my rubber boots,

Yes I wore my rubber boots,

Rubber boots to dancy dance,

Rubber boots and party pants!

HAHHAHAHAHA!

Party pants party pants

Sparkle party sparkle party

…

feels good to dance,

feels good to dance

very nice to dance,

hard-core dance

hard-core dance

hard-core dance

-As the music ends, they all crack up laughing.-

Imoto: *Laughing so hard she's crying.* OW! MY SIDES! AHAHAH!

America: DUDES THAT WAS AMAZING!

England: *To Czech while laughing* Bloody hell! Tell me you got that on tape! Tell me you got that!

Czech: *Laughing* Of course!

Imoto: Phew... Okay, well, since this is probably rather much to late for RedWolf95's trip... Just-

-RedWolf95 appears suddenly and glomps a sleeping Greece who wakes suddenly, looking shocked, then hugs the reviewer back before they disappear in a poof of smoke.-

Imoto:...pop in for a hug... I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY SENTENCE DAMMIT!

-RedWolf95 appears again suddenly, shoving a bar of soap in Imoto's mouth before disappearing again.-

Imoto: *spitting the soap out* EWWWWW! *Rushes out of the room for a drink.*

Ramen: *Looking at France.* So what where you going to say?

France: I was going to say zat if I didn't care for her, I wouldn't do ze zings I do... But she wouldn't let me finish what I was going to say.

Kei: *Takes cards from table.* Hey, we only have two more sets of dares...

England: Yeah, but didn't Imoto tell us she had something to say at the end?

Kei: *Nods* Okay, these dares are from Otakuandproud123.

-Mushroom cloud appears in room, when it clears Otakuandproud123 is standing there.-

Otakuandproud123: Austria! Give Germany a kiss!

Germany and Austria: VHAT?

-With a groan Austria moves over to Germany, pecking him lightly on the lips, both shudder.-

Otakuandproud123: America, England. I dare you two to switch clothes and act like each other for the rest of the chapter!

-America and England look at each other, then walk into the changing stalls, passing their clothes over the tops.-

Otakuandproud123: Prussia! Throw Gilbird at France!

Prussia: *Holds Gilbird protectively. Then reluctantly throws the yellow bird at France, in mid air it speeds up, hitting France in the shoulder as Imoto walks in.*

Imoto:...Playing a human version of Angry Birds are we?

France: *Realizes he's being called a pig.* Ouch, zat hurts Mon cheri.

Imoto: *Shrugs*

Otakuandproud123: France, don't touch anyone for the next three chapters!

France: EH!

Imoto: That's where I have to be cruel, and cut that dare short, and once again, say till the end of the chapter. You'll all see why later.

Otakuandproud123: *pouting slightly* Fine. Greece WAKE UP GEEZ! Oh, and China, do another strip tease for Russia.

China: Wh-what aru! *Groans then stands, still wearing the girl clothes.*

-America and England walk out of the changing stalls, as China pulls the top he's wearing over his head slowly, then slowly slides down the skirt he has on. Gathering the clothes he runs into the changing stall.-

England: -gagging- Your clothes smell like hamburgers.

America: Well yours smells like tea.

Otakuandproud123: Act like each other too! Oh China, you mad now?

China: YES ARU!

Otakuandproud123: England, does Flying Mint Bunny have a real name?

England: *Glancing at Flying Mint Bunny, who is still hanging all over America.* No, he's just, Flying Mint Bunny.

Otakuandproud123: Damn, I lost that bet... *Glomps Italy suddenly* YOU'RE SO CUTE! Now! What's your favorite pasta and/or pizza?

Italy: Ve~! ANY! *:D*

Otakuandproud123: Figures. Romano! WHY YOU SO TSUNDERE?

Romano: BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN BE!

Everyone besides Romano: *0.0* Oh shit!

Otakuandproud123: Kei, I dare you to kiss France.

Kei: *0.e* EEEEEH! *Kisses her hand then puts it on France's lips. Everyone just laughs.* It freaking counts!

Otakuandproud123: *evil laugh* BAI BAI *waves sparkly plastic wand and gets engulfed by white sparkles, but when they clear, otakuandproud123 is still there* O_O *runs out the door, shouting something about England's spells never working*

Swirls592: *walks back in with Latvia following.* BACK! It took forever to find him!

Latvia: *trembling* Wh-what am I needed for now?

Imoto: I'm still being cruel and changing Ulrich Vurwp's dare a smidgen. You have to wear a maids dress then sit on England's lap for ten minutes.

*Ramen hands Latvia a dress, then pushes him into the changing stall.*

America: How many more dares are there?

Imoto: This is the last. So, I will now give my news. Chapter fifteen will be the last.

-Silence consumes the room.-

Imoto: *Continuing.* I will do one last chapter, then I plan to do something else after that. So that was the bad news. I want to have chapter 15 done before Christmas. So Christmas dares or holiday dares may be appropriate.

-Latvia walks out of the changing stall.-

Kei: You have to sit on England's lap now.

-Hesitantly he walks over and sits down on England's lap, both of whom look uncomfortable.-

America: So what? We have to say goodbye at the end of the next chapter?

Imoto: Yep, we'll all say goodbye. Though I'm sure you guys are glad that you don't have to keep this up for much longer.

Swirls592:...*Looks at Hungary.* Can OriCrystal, Czech, and me go see your yaoi collection now?

Hungary: *Slightly sad.* Yeah! Come on!

-OriCrystal appears just to run out with them. Imoto looks around.-

Imoto: Well, Latvia, you still have a few minutes left, but I'm going to end the chapter here. So, you're free to go if you want.

-The small Nation jumps up then runs into the changing stall.-

Imoto: Well, see you guys in the next chapter! *Walks out.*

America: Just when I was starting to like coming here and us all hanging out too...

(Well, I think this is officially the longest chapter I have written. As I said in the chapter, chapter 15 will be my last, unless what I have planned falls through. I should know by the time the next chapter is up, and will let you know for sure then. Also, holiday dares would be fun to have, so those would be appreciated. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Nations walk in to find the room now has a roaring fireplace, with stocking hung up, a big Christmas tree in the corner of the room covered in lights, with the room looking all festive for the holidays. Soft Christmas music is playing the the background.-

Italy: Ve~! Everything looks so pretty!

England: I wasn't expecting this...

Germany: They sure vent all out didn't they?

France: *Looking around the room* Where are zey anyway? Aren't zey normally here before us?

-All Nations look around confused when arguing is heard from somewhere in the room.-

Imoto: Hold the damn ladder still! I don't want to fall!

Kei & Ramen: Maybe you should stop moving around!

Imoto: I can't freaking reach! Just hold it still!

Prussia: *Poking his head around the tree.* The awesome me found them. Do you guys want some help? We all know you three are to short to reach the top of the tree.

Kei, Ramen, & Imoto: *Each chuck a ball ornament at him* Shut up Prussia! Whoa!

-Thud is heard, then the three hosts sit on the ground and start laughing, Imoto holding the tree's star in her hands. Italy looks at Germany who nods.-

Italy: Ve~ Can I put it up?

Kei: You're not much taller than us!

Italy: *pouting* Please Imoto?

Imoto: *Sighs then holds out the star* Knock your self out.

-Italy takes the star carefully, Germany kneels down, letting the smaller Nation sit on his shoulders before standing back up.-

Germany: Did you three get a tall enough tree?

America: Dudes, you must have had a fun time getting in here!

Imoto: *Brushing pine needles off of Santa dress. Then puts Santa hat back on.* Eh, it wasn't that difficult. *Looks up as Italy places the star on the top of the tree, then smiles.* Thanks guys.

Italy: *Sliding down off of Germany's shoulders.* Ve~! No problem!

Kei: *picking up cards from the table* We didn't get very many dares did we?

Ramen: So can we fill in with some of our own? Neenee has a good one.

Imoto: Sure, I don't care. This is our last chapter together, so might as well do some of our own dares as well.

Austria: *Shivers remembering last time he requested a dare.* I'll pass...

France: *Looking at cards.* Wait, zat one says all chapter, shouldn't zat one happen first?

Kei: Oh yeah! England! You have to wear a slutty Santa dress for the whole chapter.

America: *Drools slightly just thinking about the dare.* I like this...

England: *Sigh* Very well...

Everyone minus England: *0.0*

Ramen: You're not going to argue?

England: Do I ever bloody win? No. So what's the point. *Gets up and takes the outfit Kei hands to him, then walks into the changing stall.

Imoto: Well, the holidays do bring miracles! *Looking at Ramen.* What's Neenee's dare?

Kei: Oh, nothing big, you just have to sing a song...

Ramen: *Snickers* I'm sure it's a song you know.

Romano: Just tell her the fucking dare! I want to be away from you assholes as fast as I can!

Kei: *Glaring at Romano* Well fine then! Imoto, Neenee dares you to sing 'All I Want For Christmas is You' to France.

Imoto: I have something to do...

Spain: Mi amigo, what could you possibly have to do?

Imoto: Kill Neenee.

Russia: It's just a song da?

Italy: Ve~ Cause on it's only one song right?

Imoto: Oh my fucking GOD! FINE!

-Music stars, and Imoto sits on the arm of the couch, glaring slightly at the floor, then looks up at France who's smirking, everyone laughs when her cheeks go a deep red.-

Imoto:I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas is

You... yea yea

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

(and I) Don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You baby

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing (oh yea)

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You (You) baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

-Imoto turns to walk out of the room, blushing horribly, but France glomps her, stopping in the doorway, America starts laughing first, then the others join in.-

Imoto: *Glaring at France, then looking over.* What's so funny?

Japan: Rook up.

-Both France and Imoto look up, then she starts struggling against his hold.-

France: Ohohoho~

Imoto: Dammit Kei! I told you not to put up any mistletoe!

Kei: It was Ramen!

France: If you stop struggling, ze faster you can go back to your seat.

Ramen: *Glancing over at the changing stall* England are you alive?

England: Give me a bloody minute!

America: *Smirk* Do you want some help?

England: N-no! I got it!

-Imoto snatches cards from Kei's hands, then sits down, France walking over with a smug smirk, sitting down beside Imoto.-

Italy: Ve~ Did you finally get your way France.

France: Ohohoho~ Of course.

Ramen: And we missed it?

Imoto: *Shuffling cards* Don't get any ide- MFF! *Shoves France away, blushing horribly.* Listen here! Because it was under the mistletoe, I let it go, but we're not anymore! So knock it off! Jeez. Okay, this set is from EmeraldSky69. First off, Hungary, when did you first become a fujoshi? Plus EmeraldSky69 wants to see your yaoi collection as well.

Hungary: Hmmm... Probably when I was younger and saw Switzerland and Austria together all the time. I just thought they looked kinda cute together.

Austria: *Choking on his drink and sputtering* WH-WHAT?

Hungary: *:3* Oh nothing.

Ramen: I could see that.

-EmeraldSky69 pops in.-

EmeraldSky69: Cookies for the Nations! Happy Holidays! *Gives all the Nations a cookie and disappears.*

Imoto: What the fuck! I wanna cookie!

-All the Nations hesitate, then munch on their cookies. Finally England walks out, wearing a dress that stops high above the knee, then sits down next to America, who hands him a cookie.-

Kei & Ramen: We want cookies too! Come on? Seriously?

-EmeraldSky69 pops back in and hands Kei and Ramen cookies, then looks at Imoto.-

EmeraldSky69: Sorry, no more. *Poofs away*

Imoto: What the fuck! That's so not cool! I wanna cookie too. *D:*

France: *Tears off half of his cookie, handing it to Imoto.* Here you go.

America: *Snickers* Dawww. *Gets hit in the head with the book A Christmas Carol.* (Couldn't help myself.)

Imoto: Shut up! *Noming on cookie* Next up we have dares from BelieverDayDreamer.

-Both BelieverDayDreamer and OriCrystal pop in.-

England: *Sitting on America's lap.* I thought you said BelieverDayDreamer, not OriCrystal.

BelieverDayDreamer: OriCrystal gave me idea's, so she's with me.

France: Ze floor is yours.

Imoto: *Glares at France.* Go on, I want to see this first one.

BelieverDayDreamer: Spain, I want you to dress up like Puss in Boots, then tango with Romano to Lady Gaga's "Americano".

[To BelieverDayDreamer, my brother would love you for this dare. He's a big Gaga fan.]

Spain: *Smiling* Okay mi amigo! *Gets up and takes the outfit Kei hands out to him.*

BelieverDayDreamer: While he's changing, Prussia, will you hug me? Please? It'll be like a Christmas prezzy.

Prussia: *Looks over at Russia* Just one hug, okay?

Russia: ...Da...

-Prussia climbs up, hugging BelieverDayDreamer tightly before getting pulled back down by Russia. Spain walks out of the changing stall, and everyone starts laughing, he just grins and laughs along with them.-

Ramen: Now for the second part! *Claps and Americano starts playing.*

I met a girl in east LA

-Spain pulls Romano to his feet, starting to tango with him.-

In floral shorts as sweet as May

She sang in eights in two Barrio chords

We fell in love, but not in court

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

I don't

I don't

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Mis canciones

Son de la revoluciÃ³n

Mi corazÃ³n

Me duele por mi generaciÃ³n

If you love me

We can marry on the west coast

On a Wednesday,

En el verano en agosto

I don't speak your

I don't speak your

Languagono

I don't speak your

I don't speak your

Jesus Cristo

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Aaaahhh America

Americano

I will fight for, I have fought for

How I love you

I have cried, for I will die for

How I care

In the mountains, las campanas

EstÃ¡n sonando

Todo los chicos, y los chicos

Se estÃ¡n besando

I don't speak your

I don't speak your

Languagono

I don't speak your

I won't speak your

Jesus Cristo

I don't speak your

I don't speak your

Americano

I don't speak your

I won't speak your

Jesus Cristo

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Aaaahhh America

Americano

Don't you try to catch me

Don't you try to catch me

No, no, no, no

I'm living on the edge of

Living on the edge

Of the law, law, law, law

Don't you try to catch me

Don't you try to get me

No, no, no, no

Don't you try to catch me

I'm living on the edge of the

Law, law, law, law.

-Everyone claps as Spain dips Romano down at the end of the song, kissing him before standing right again.-

Romano: *Blushing* D-damn tomato bastard...

Spain: *Smiles then sits down, pulling Romano onto his lap, not even bothering to change out of the costume.* Te amo, Lovi~!

Romano: *Flustered.* T-Ti amo anche...

Everyone minus Spain and Romano: AWWWWWW~~!

BelieverDayDreamer: *Turns to Imoto with a grin.* In the closet. With France. NOW!

Imoto: ...Fucking A! *Stands up and storms out.*

France: *0.0* I didn't expect zat...

Prussia: Kesese~ She didn't even argue.

Imoto: Shut the hell up Prussia! Or I will kill you!

Prussia: I'm to awesome for you to kill me! Kesese~!

Imoto: If you're so awesome how come you're not a Nation anymore? Huh? So stick THAT in your juice box and suck it!

Prussia: ... *depression.* ... [Gilbird: Peep?]

England: Someone's not in the bloody holiday spirit anymore.

France: *Walking out after Imoto.* I wouldn't test her Iggy.

Imoto: Fuck you England! You know what! Screw this!

-Slam is heard, and France walks back in, leaning against the doorframe.-

France: She left... *Pouting.*

Ramen:... Um... ONWARD WE GO! BelieverDayDreamer, skip to your next dare! She'll be back, and when she is, we'll throw her in the closet.

BelieverDayDreamer: Um okay? Japan! Say, in English, I have twenty elections a month with Greece.

Japan: ... *Sigh* I-I have twenty erections a month with Greece...

-Everyone cracks up laughing, minus Japan, and Greece, who's sleeping, like normal.-

Japan: H-happy now?

BelieverDayDreamer: Very, now. *Claps and massive trampoline appears. We must all just together to the song, Sexy and I Know It.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,

It's red foo with the big ass fro

I'm like Bruce I got the glow.

-OriCrystal and BelieverDayDreamer instantly start jumping, then Kei and Ramen join in, followed by the Nations hesitantly.-

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out.

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks.

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous.

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service.

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

-As the song ends, everyone collapses on the ground exhausted.-

(Bad news, I thought Australia was only a rumor, so I have no clue what they are like... There fore, I won't be putting them in the chapter. Sorry.)

Ramen: That... Was... FREAKING FUN!

Kei: Man that wears you out!

BelieverDayDreamer: I have ONE last dare! Well, unless Imoto suddenly reappears... Anyway! Romano! You have to be as cute as you POSSIBLY can in a Santa suit.

Romano: Fuck no! I just want this fucking game to end already!

Spain: Come on Lovi~ The less you complain, the faster the chapter will go.

Romano: I'm not doing it dammit!

America: *Glances over.* Russia, you're needed.

Russia: *grins then grabs pipe and starts to get up.*

Romano: *Russia's shadow falls over him and he looks up slowly.* AAHHHH~! FUUUUCK! FINE I'LL DO IT! *Runs into changing stall, grabbing Santa outfit from Ramen as he does.*

Italy: Ve~ That works every time.

Germany: -Chuckling- Und it never ceases to be amusing.

Ramen: So does anyone think Imoto will ever come back?

Romano: *From inside changing stall.* If that bitch doesn't come back, can we end the game?

Kei & Ramen: No. That's why we're here.

Romano: Fuck! *Walks out wearing the Santa suit, looking really, annoyed.* Then you two should go look for her, and we can end this damn game.

Spain: Oh Lovi~ I think you're forgetting, you're supposed to be acting cute, though I think you already are.

BelieverDayDreamer: How right you are Spain! Come on Romano, do at LEAST one cute thing. Please?

England: This should be entertaining.

Romano: *Crosses arms and pouts adorably.*

Spain: Lovi~! *Glomps Romano.* You are too cute!

BelieverDayDreamer: *:3* Okay, I'm happy, and my dares are done, since Imoto obviously isn't coming back, so farewell!

-Both BelieverDayDreamer and OriCrystal (Who for some reason I never made talk... X.X) disappear.-

Ramen: *Glances around then picks up the stack of cards only to have then snatched away by Kei.* Uh hey!

Kei: *Sticks out tongue at Ramen.* Okay, the next set is from Vampchick2010.

-Vampchick2010 suddenly appears smiling.-

Vampchick2010: Germany, I want a hug, AAAAAND a kiss on the cheek from you. *:3*

Germany: *Stands to hug Vampchick2010 then gives a light peck on the cheek.*

Vampchick2010: Italy, cause you're cute, I want a hug from you too.

Italy: Ve~! *Stands happily and hugs Vampchick2010.*

America: *Taking the cards from Kei's hand.* Dude, Germany, you have to sing Moves Like Jagger to Italy and Vampchik2010.

Germany: *Sighs.* I don't like singing...

Italy: Ve~ But you're good at it!

Germany: *blushes slightly as the music starts.*

Oh,

Just Shoot For The Stars

If it Feels Right

Then Aim From My Heart

If you Feel Like

And Take Me Away

Make it Okay

I Swear I'll Behave

You Wanted Control

So We Waited

I Put On a Show

Now I Make It

You Say Im a Kid

My Ego is Big

I Don't Give a Shit

And it Goes Like This

Take Me By The Tongue

And I'll Know You

Kiss Me Till You're Drunk

And I'll Show You

All

The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You

Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You

With The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

Maybe It's Hard

When You Feel Like

You're Broken And Scarred

Nothing Feels Right

But When You're With Me

I'll Make You Believe

That I've Got The Key, Oh!

So Get In The Car

We Can Ride it

Wherever You Want

Get Inside it

And You Want to Steer

But I'm Shifting Gears

I'll Take it From Here

And it Goes Like This

Take Me By The Tongue

And I'll Know You

Kiss Me Till You're Drunk

And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You

Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You

With The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

You Wanna Know

How To Make Me Smile

Take Control

Own Me Just For The Night

And If I Share My Secret

You're Gonna Have To Keep it

Nobody Else Can See This

So Watch An Learn

I Won't Show You Twice

Head To Toe

Oooh Baby Rub Me Right

But If I Share My Secret

You're Gonna Have To Keep it

Nobody Else Can See This

And it Goes Like This

Take Me By The Tongue

And I'll Know You

Kiss Me Till You're Drunk

And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You

Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You

With The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

-Italy kisses Germany as the song ends, and Hungary grins, snapping pictures. As Vampchick2010 smiles then disappears.-

Hungary: -Senses the yaoi coming up and takes the cards from America, grinning.- Prussia, you have to make out with Germany for five minutes.

Prussia and Germany: WHAT!

Romano: Finally someone fucking dares you two to do something, I mean hell, Feli and I have had to, America and Canada did.

France: Speaking of which, had anyone else noticed zat Canada actually isn't here zis time?

-Everyone looks around, surprised to see France is right.-

Kei: Could he of just left?

Ramen: I don't think so, cause I never saw him come in!

Russia: Maybe he just didn't come, da?

Hungary: Anyway! Dare now!

-Prussia and Germany look at each other with a sigh, then both get up, meeting in the center of the room. Reluctantly Prussia kisses Germany, Hungary instantly starts snapping pictures as the kiss became open mouth. Italy sits on his chair pouting, and Russia looks ready to kill someone as Prussia puts his arms around Germany's neck.-

Italy: Ve~ it's been five minutes.

-Instantly they pull back, without a word Germany walks out of the room, and Prussia pretends to gag. Italy runs after Germany.-

Hungary: Oh blackmail is a sweet thing, huh Prussia. *Evil smirk at Prussia as she hands the cards to Ramen.*

Ramen: *:O!* YES! Kei, you have to be locked in the closet with France for two hours!

Kei: *O.e* NOOOOOOOOOO!

France: *Pouts* I'm not zat bad...

England: You are too you bloody git!

Kei: *Looking at France as he stands.* If you touch me, I'll break more than your nose.

France: *0.0! Hold hands up in front of him.* Okay okay. Non touching of ze Kei. *Waiting until she walks out of the room and smirks.* For now. *Walks off.*

America:... I'm not sure if he's just a player, or a cold hearted bastard. Because he sure likes to play around doesn't he?

Spain: Si amigo, he could be either. He switches between Canada, Imoto, Kei, and sometimes even England like it's nothing.

England: The wanker defiantly has Imoto all messed up. *Book suddenly appears above England and drops on his head.* OW! *A note flutters out. America picks it up then laughs.*

America: I heard that! From Imoto.

Ramen: How in the world! *Shakes head and looks at cards.* Oh, we need Canada right now...

-Suddenly Canada walks in, steamed.-

America: Heya bro what-

Canada: Shut up!

Everyone minus Canada: *0.0*

Canada: I was watching hockey.

Ramen: *Shows card to Prussia, since he now has to try and seduce Canada.* Have fun.

Prussia: *glances at Russia, then moves next to Canada, smirking.* He~y Birdie.

Canada: *Looks up confused.*

Prussia: *yelps when he gets kicked from behind. Turning angrily.* Dammit Russia!

Russia: *Smiling innocently.* Muscle spasm, da?

Prussia: *Grumbles and turns back to Canada.* How about you come with the Awesome me to grab something to eat after this.

Canada: *Shakes head.* No, not after what happened last time, when Russia almost killed me!

Russia: *smiles more.*

America: Dude, Prussia, Imoto's right, you really aren't as awesome as you say you are.

Prussia: *Jumps up and smacks America on the back of the head.* Shut the hell up fat ass! I am too awesome! You're all just to unawesome to see it!

America: *Q.Q looks down at himself.* I'm not fat... Am I...?

England: *Glares daggers at Prussia then smirks when a book appears and drops on his head.*

Prussia: Ow! Fuck! Dammit Imoto! *Another book drops on his head.* Knock it off! I'm to awesome for this!

Ramen: *Looks around frantically.* THIS IS WHY THERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE OTHER HOSTS! WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY STORY!

-Italy and Germany walk back in, looking at Ramen wide eyed and confused.-

Italy: Ve~? *Takes cards from a freaking out Ramen, who has now hidden behind the emo couch in hysterics.* America, you have a dare. You have to go vegan for the rest of the chapter, but, England doesn't count as meat.

America: *twitch twitch* First I get call fat now this! Well isn't this a crappy holiday!

England: *Sighs.* Calm down you git, you can bloody survive, you normally go without eating during chapters anyway.

Prussia: Yeah, but now that he can't eat meat, he's gonna want it. Cause he's so unawesome like that!

America: Look who's talking Mr. Ex-Nation! I don't even get why you're here! It's for Nations, and you're no longer a Nation!

Germany: -Angrily.- Vould both of you knock it off!

-Room goes silent, expect for Ramen's sobbing.-

Italy: *Looking around.* Ve~ We've lost our hosts...

Romano: So can we fucking go now? *Note flutters to the ground in front of him, Spain picks it up and reads it.*

Spain: Leave now and you'll regret it. Imoto.

Romano: How the fucking hell is she doing that?

Italy: *Looking at cards.* Ve~ The next dare is Japan is now up for auction. Only Turkey and Greece can bid, and the price starts at $9000.

Japan: W-wait!

-Ramen is suddenly back to her normal self, speaking quickly like an auction person. Japan is tied to the chair beside her, and Turkey and Greece are sitting in front of them.-

Ramen: The first bids is at 9k do I hear 9k? *Greece raises hand.* We've got 9k can I get 10k? Anyone for 10k? *Turkey glares at Greece then raises hand.* 10k! 11K? Can I get a 11k? Hm? 11K? *Greece raises hand again.* Do I hear 12k? 12k? *Turkey raises hand again.* 13k? Anyone for 13k? 13k? *Greece glares at Turkey, then raises hand again.* 14k? 14K?... 13k going once... Twice... SOLD! To Greece.

-Everyone looks over to see Greece was sitting on Turkey to keep him from bidding. Greece goes over to Japan, unties, then hugs him. Japan blushes, and hugs him back.*

Hungary: *Snapping pictures.* Aww.

-England takes the cards from Italy as Germany checks the time.-

Germany: Has it already been two hours? Kei! France! Time up!

-Closet door bursts open, and Kei walks out annoyed.-

Kei: Finally! I'm glad that is the last time I ever have to be locked in that closet with him!

France: Ohohoho-! OW! *Book drops on his head, and a note flutters to the floor, he picks it up, frowns, then pockets it, not saying anything.*

England: The last dare is... *Chuckles.* This will be amusing. Spain, Romano, as this says, into the rape closet with you!

-Spain smirks then throws Romano over his shoulder running off before the Italian can even process what has happened.-

Kei: *Sighs* Well... Now there is nothing to do since we're out of dares...

Ramen: If Imoto were here she'd think of something...

Prussia: *Still pissed at Imoto.* I'm glad she's not here.

England: You bloody made fun of her first, of course she's going to retaliate with some worse comment git.

Prussia: You know what bushy brows, I don't remember speaking to you!

America: Dude chill out! You're being pissy over nothing!

Prussia: I'm pissy? I'm pissy? Imoto's the one that freaked out for no damn reason!

Germany: Seriously! Knock it off!

Prussia:You know what West! Make me! I'm the elder brother here, I don't have to do what you say, and you know what, I'm not going to anymore!

England: All of you just shut up! You're acting like bloody children!

Russia: You're not making it any better, da?

England: Well I don't see you doing anything!

-Russia, America, Prussia, England, and Germany all continue to bicker loudly.-

Italy: Ve~ It's the holiday, can't we just get along?

-Everyone jumps and turns when the door bursts open, Imoto walks in with a big box in her hands.-

Imoto: I'm back. I really didn't mean to be gone so long. *Sets down box in the middle of room, then looks around.* Where's Spain and Romano?

-They both walk in, Romano leaning on Spain for support.-

Spain: Here mi amigo.

Imoto: Okay, now that everyone is here-

Japan: Where did you go?

Imoto: *Grins* Had you all fooled didn't I? I had to go pick some things up, but I didn't want you guys to know, so just sit down and come over here when I call you. America.

-America hesitantly stands up then walks over to Imoto, who reaches into the box and pulls out an envelope.-

Imoto: In this is a card for Mc Donald's now, I know that you have a problem with eating just one burger in a setting, but that's really unhealthy. So, it is good for free burgers for a year, but there is a thirty burger limit per month.

America: *Takes the envelope with a grin.* Dude thanks! *Goes and sits back down.*

Imoto: *Glances around.* China.

China: *Stands up and walks over to Imoto.*

Imoto: *Reaches into the box, and pulls out a giant stuffed panda. China's eyes get wide and he smiles.* I saw this and instantly thought of you, so here.

China: Thank you, aru! *Goes to sit back down happily.*

Imoto: Russia.

Russia: *Walks over.*

Imoto: *Pulls another box out of the box.* This is a months supply of the best vodka there is, or so I've heard.

Russia: *Takes the box with hesitantly, then smiles.* Thank you, da?

Imoto: *Looks over at Spain and Romano.* Okay, your's aren't in the box. I know it's normally warm where you live, but not always warm enough to grow your tomatoes. Soooo. I had greenhouse supplies sent to both of your houses, so you can grow tomatoes all year round.

Spain: *Grins* Lovi do you hear that! We don't have to worry about where we'll get our tomatoes from in the winter now!

Romano: *Pouting slightly at how nice Imoto's being while he was so mean.* ...Thanks...

Imoto: Italy.

Italy: *Happily stands up and walks over to Imoto.*

Imoto: *Hands a book of a thousand plus pasta recipes.* I figured you'd know a lot of them, but not all.

Italy: Ve~! Grazie! *Sits back down happily looking through the book.*

Imoto: *Reaches into box and pulls out a bag.* Germany, think fast. *Throws.*

Germany: *Catches the bag, then curiously peeks inside at the books (One guess at what kind of books), then up at Imoto shocked.* How? You're not old enough to...

Imoto: *Smirks.* I have my ways. *Pulls out another envelope, and two more bags. Walking over to Greece he hands him the envelope, one bag to Japan, then the other to Hungary.* Greece, I'm sure buying food for your cats has to be expensive even for a Nation, so that should help, and Hungary, Japan. I think you'll enjoy those manga's.

Hungary: *Looks in bag then smiles.*

Imoto: *Pulls out a book, and a third envelope, handing the envelope to Canada and the book to England.* Season tickets to any hockey game you choose, and England, those spells are pretty rare, so, be careful. *Glances around.* Did Turkey leave? Eh, I'll find him later.

Kei: *Smirking.* Anything in there for us in that big magical box?

Imoto: *Laughing* I already gave you guys your presents! No being greedy! *Pulls a roll of paper out of the box, then walks over to Prussia.* I felt bad for what I said so here, I pulled some, well, a lot of strings, and it may not be exactly what you had before but, this claims an island for you. Since you now have that island, do you know what that means?

Prussia:... *Grins.* I can be a Nation again!

Imoto: *Nods.* Exactly! *Looks at Austria.* And for you, a new piano is being shipped to your house as we speak.

Austria: *Smiles slightly and nods.* Thank you.

America: *Becomes confused when the box disappears.* Dude, you forgot France.

Imoto: I never said I was done. *Grabs France's arm.* Come with me for a second. *Pulls him out of the room.

Hungary: *Waits for only a second, before sneaking after them with her camera. Snaps a quick picture, then runs back over laughing.* Guys come see this.

-They all crowd around, and on the screen it shows Imoto kissing France.-

England: AHA! I was right! *Book drops on his head.* OW!

Imoto: *From the hallway.* I HEARD THAT!

[DUN DUN DUUUUUN. So this wraps up my truth or dare. My computer messed up a bit and I lost some of the dares, so if you don't see some of yours, I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. I may re-open this later and add more chapters, but I don't know. So, as a Christmas present to you all, I'm going to let you in on a plan I've been speaking to my friends Ramen, Kei, Ototo, Neenee, Cakie, plus a few other about doing. After Christmas we plan to try and do video truth or dare videos and post them on youtube. The account I'll be using is EpicRamenBishop, and again this will be sometime after Christmas. When we'll be accepting truths and dares, I will post a video saying so. Thanks for reading, and to anyone who reviewed, I owe you a lot. This wouldn't have been so much fun without you guys.]


	16. Chapter 16

Re-opened!

Chapter 16

-Everyone watches as Spain attempts to drag Romano into the room.-

Romano: Noooo! You bastard! I don't want to be near these fucking idiots again! Let me GOOO! CHIIIGIIIII!

Italy: Ve~ Fratello, you can't say you didn't miss everyone at least a little?

Romano: FUCK NO! Let me go you damn tomato bastard!

Imoto: *Sigh* Spain, just pick him up, he's got a good grip on the doorway.

-Spain grabs Romano's arms, pulling him away from the doorway, then throws the still cursing Italian over his shoulder. Dropping him down onto a couch, before sitting down beside him.-

America: Dude, Imoto, I thought you were done with all this? Why suddenly call us back?

Imoto: *Shrugs and smirks* I was bored and have nothing better to do. *Looks around* I told Kei and Ramen to come back too, but... I don't know if they're coming...

-The roof disappears as Kei drops down from a Huxley, landing as a giant Walker comes up next to the building, and Ramen climbs down from the hatch. The roof appears again as Ramen hits the floor.-

England: How the bloody hell did you do that?

Ramen:*Looks over at Kei, who shrugs before Ramen turns back to England.* Wouldn't you like to know bushy brows.

Germany:Vell you two haven't changed.

Kei: It's only been a month!

Prussia: Why can't you guys be awesome like Imoto?

Ramen: You only think she's awesome because she gave you land!

Prussia: Exactly! Kesese~

Kei: You know, you're still not awesome!

Imoto: Enough! Jeez, can't everyone get along for once?

Everyone minus Imoto: No.

Imoto: *0.0! -.-"* So help me, I will make you get along, and Hungary will help me... *Evil smile*

Hungary: *Excited* You don't mean...

Imoto: Oh I mean...

Hungary: Okay! Nobody get along! I want this plan to go into action!

Everyone minus Imoto and Hungary: Uhh, I think we'll be okay...

Imoto: See, it worked. Now! Neenee, gave me some dares, ones, I don't quite agree with, but, oh well. Austria, you're not allowed to play any music for two weeks.

Austria: *Sweatdrop* Wh-what?

Imoto: Hungary, you can't hit Prussia on the head with your frying pan for a week.

Hungary: Oh come on! He completely deserves it!

Prussia: Kesese~ Neenee sounds awesome too.

Imoto: *Glances over at France* You know, you've been very quiet, it's starting to scare me...

France: Ohoho~ Did you miss me?

Imoto: I just saw you yesterday!

Everyone else: *0.0*

Imoto: *Realizes what she said* Okay then... Um... Neenee's third dare...England, you have... *Re-reads dare and starts laughing.*

England: Bloody hell...

Imoto: You have to sit on Germany's lap for the whole chapter.

England & Germany: Wait, what?

Italy: Ve~ I don't like this idea...

America: Yeah! Dude me either!

England: Do you really think I want to sit on that bloody krauts lap?

Germany: Gott... Does Neenee hate us?

Ramen: I don't think so...

Kei: It could be what she'd normally do.

Ramen: Truuue, she normally does Germancest...

Germany & Prussia: ...Oh Gott...

Imoto: Just do the damn dare already!

England:*0.0!* Ugggh... Strike me dead... 

Russia: I can help with that, da? *Starts to stand*

England: Figure of speech!

-Italy moves over, England continues to complain as he sits down on Germany's lap. Both America and Italy sit there pouting, while England and Germany look both annoyed but embarrassed.-

Hungary: *Evil laugh* Yeeeees, new material...

Imoto: I defiantly want copies!

Spain: I think you're enjoying this to much amigo. *To Imoto*

Romano: I'm sure she had a say in what Neenee dared them.

Spain: *:D* Lovi~! You didn't say a curse word in the whole sentence! *Hugs Romano tightly.* I'm so proud of you!

Romano: *blushing* B-bastard.

Ramen: Awwww!

Kei: Hey, hey, hey, Ramen. Hey, Ramen. Ramen!

Ramen: What?

Kei: Shut up!

Imoto:...Wow...

England: Can we end the bloody chapter yet?

America: Yeah! There's no more dares!

Imoto: *Pouts.* Fine. The chapters done.

England: *Jumps up then runs out.*

Soooooo... I know I said I was gonna close this up, but I got too bored, I had nothing to do anymore, well, besides my Saw story, but I'm stuck on that. Anyhow, read and review! Also, I have the information up on Youtube for the Truth or Dare videos, from the account EpicRamenBishop. Byeee~ :3


	17. Chapter 17

(I'm going to say it now, I'm sorry for who ever is offended by the first part of this chapter. I mean for it only to be a joke! I would never actually say something so rude! It's just that from the first moment I heard this song, I instantly wanted to do this! ~Imoto) [To Swirly592: You requested to help as a host, so... Yeah. :D]

Chapter 17

-Everyone is sitting around talking, waiting for Imoto, Kei, and Ramen to join them, suddenly Imoto runs in, sliding to a stop in the middle of all the couches and chairs.-

Imoto: You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it,

and it goes a little something like this! *Music starts playing.*

-Ramen slides in from the left side of the room.-

Ramen: I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

-Kei slides in from the right side.-

Kei: Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!

-Japan sits there glaring at them when Swirl592 slides in from the back of the room.-

Swirly592: Check it out now. I love those fat Americans. You know they so obnoxious. They always eating burgers. They always holding shotguns.

-America's jaw drops as the other nations laugh a bit.-

Imoto: And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn. They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.

Ramen: Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they roll. Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.

Kei: If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, And they're out of control like a Chinese driver!

-The nations look at China who is sitting on the floor next to a couch pouting angrily.-

Swirly592: I love the Middle East, but how do they handle Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels. *Sways back and forth as if riding a camel.*

Kei & Ramen: I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya. Ya mon. And I love them Puerto Ricans, Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,I'm just joking.

Swirly592 & Imoto: If you didn't know then You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

Poland: *Confused at why the other Nations are laughing.* I like, totally don't get it...

Ramen & Imoto: I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Swirly592 & Kei: Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Ramen: Check it out now. Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell If you love the Outback redneck Australians,

Kei: And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude!

-England stops laughing, running a finger over his teeth confused.-

Swirly592: And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma mia!

Italy: Ve~?

Imoto: *Looks at France with an evil smirk.* And how could anyone hate the French. Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.

-France shakes his head, not able to stop laughing.-

Ramen & Kei: Brazilian girls is what you want, Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

Imoto: I love Africans, but hold up a second. National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.

Breasts hanging low.

Swirly592: What have they done with their clothes? They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.

Ramen: Uh oh! You're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.

-Russia looks down at his vodka bottle then shrugs, taking a drink.-

Kei: They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.

Swirly592 & Ramen: I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Kei & Imoto: Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Imoto: All together now!

Kei, Ramen, Swirly592, & Imoto: I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. (repeat 4x)

They hump sheep (repeat 3x)

Swirly592, Ramen, & Kei: I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Imoto: Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys. But seriously, don't... hump any sheep.

-As the music ends, the Nations continue laughing.-

Imoto: Okay! Now that's out of the way... DARE TIME! These first ones are from TheHappyPerson. There has to be a piggy back race, and the winners pick one person who has to strip to their underwear... I think I'm going to sit this one out... *Ramen nods, eye twitching.*

Ramen: I don't want to have to strip...

Kei: It says pick one person, not one of the losers!

Ramen: *0.e*

Swirly592: Kei! We should race together! Since other people won't. *Ramen and Imoto look around innocently.*

Imoto: Okay, first team down the front hall and back is the winner. Pair up!

Italy: Ve~! *Glomps Germany.*

-Teams (First person carries.); America and England; Russia and Prussia; Greece and Japan; Spain and Romano; Hungary and Austria (couldn't resist ;3); Germany and Italy; France and Canada; Kei and Swirly592.-

Imoto: Ready?

-They all nod Imoto and Ramen look at each other.-

Ramen: GO!

-They take off, with training obsessed Germany in the lead. Ramen starts laughing when there is a loud thud, and Prussia's laugh echos down the hall.-

Ramen: Should we check to make sure they're playing fair?

Imoto: Neh. The reviewer never said it had to be a fair race.

Ramen: Eh, true.

-Both look toward the hallway with wide eyes when America laughs loudly, as England yells at him.-

England: You wanker! You about ran me into a bloody wall!

Imoto:...

Ramen: *Snickers* America's being to rough with Iggy again...

-They crack up as America and England come back into the room, the later looking pissed, Germany and Italy follow shortly. The others start trickling in, either laughing or groaning.-

Kei: England, America, who has to strip?

England & America: *Glance over at each other and smirk.* Japan.

Japan: Wh-what?

Greece: *Smiles as falls asleep on couch.*

Swirly592: Come on Japan! Let's answer the question we all want to know. Boxers or briefs!

-Japan sighs as everyone sits back down, sliding his jacket over his shoulders, and pulling his tank top over his head.-

Japan: This is highry improper...

-Greece is away now, watching Japan intently as he slides out of his pants.-

Swirly592: And the winner is... Boxers!

-Everyone bursts out laughing as Japan's cheeks go red, and he quickly puts his clothes back on. TheHappyPerson suddenly appears in front of Canada.-

TheHappyPerson: If you give me a hug, I'll give you a bottle of maple syrup.

Canada: E-eh? O-okay... *Stands and hugs TheHappyPerson, sitting back down happily with a bottle of syrup.*

TheHappyPerson: *To Imoto* Can I say my next dare too? I want to see this one.

Imoto: *Shrugging.* Sure.

Swirly592: I'LL GO GET DENMARK! *Darts out of the room.*

Kei: *e.e* Ummm, okay then...

Ramen: While we're waiting... England, let Russia ride one of your secret pink unicorns!

England: ... *Looking around* Who said I have bloody pink unicorns?

Kei: *Faking confusion* Not bloody pink unicorns, just pink unicorns.

England: Don't make fun of the way I talk! *-.-*

Russia: What's a unicorn?

Imoto:... *Facepalm*

TheHappyPerson: It's a horse with a horn on it's head.

Russia: Why would I want to ride that?

TheHappyPerson: Because I said. *Glares at Russia, who doesn't even flinch.*

Russia: I can break off the horn, da?

Everyone minus Russia: *0.0* ... Ummm

Imoto: No, anyway, let's move on... He obviously to... Special... To understand.

Russia: *Confused* Why am I special.

Kei:... We see you're point... ANYWAY! Prussia!

Prussia: *Jumps startled* What? I didn't break anything!

Ramen: ...Ummm... You have a truth...?

Prussia: Oh uh... I KNEW THAT!

Kei: Mhm... Well, the truth is, what do you and Russia do in your free time?

Prussia: *Looks around nervously* Normally, drinking contests.

Russia: Which he always loses, da?

Prussia: DO NOT!

France: Ohohoho~ Someone is lying Mon ami, and I don't believe it is Russia...

Prussia: I'm so fucking awesome I win everything! *Everyone but Russia rolls their eyes.*

Imoto: *Looking down at cards, not really paying attention.* If you're so awesome why did I have to give you land to be a nation?

Prussia:... Shut up...

-Imoto smirks as Swirly592 runs back in with Denmark following looking around confused.-

Denmark: Why am I here? I was with Norgie!

TheHappyPerson: You have a dare! From me! You have to let Poland give you a new, girly, haircut!

Denmark: ... *Turns towards door* See ya!

-Everyone is surprised when Poland grabs Denmark's arm, making him stay in the room, then put his hands on his hips angrily.-

Poland: I like, totally don't think so! You are, like, going to sit in that chair *points to a chair with hair cutting stuff around it* and let me fix you're totally ghastly hair. *Pulls Denmark over the chair, forcing him to sit down.

Denmark: *Horrified.* Help... Me...

Kei: *Trying not to laugh.* I cannot wait to see the outcome of this!

France: *Nodding with a smirk, watching as Poland cuts the first bit of hair off.* Remind me to get pictures later, oui?

TheHappyPerson: *Flails arm around* I want some! Oh! America! You have to take off your glasses and sit on the lap of the first person you stumble into! *Disappears*

Ramen *Gasps*

Kei, Imoto, & Swirly592: *All tackle her to keep her from freaking out* NO!

America: *Grinning* DOGPILE!

Kei, Ramen, Swirly592, & Imoto: What? NOOOO! *Yelling different things when America sprawls out on top of them*

England: *Pulling America up* You're going to crush them you git!

America: *Pouting* Are you calling me fat too Iggy?

Imoto: *Climbing up laughing and groaning* I wonder who's going to win this.

England: No! I'm simply saying you're bigger than they are!

France: I don't zink zat is helping.

England: Shut your gob!

America: *Still pouting.* But I'm not fat...

Swirly592: Before this gets to sad... *Snatches America's glasses off his face, and shoves toward the couches*

-America stumbles around before tripping over and landing on China.-

China: GAH! You're so heavy, aru!

America: But I'm not fat!

-Shade, Scarlet, Yuna, and Sora appear in the room.-

Yuna: Imoto you already know your dare! Canada!

Canada: E-eh? Now what?

Yuna: Hug Sora! She's sorta like you!

Sora: *pouts* ...

Canada: *Shrugs* Okay... I won't get tackled will I?

Sora: No. *0.0*

Canada: *Gets up and hugs Sora, before sitting down again*

Shade: Ramen! Kei! Tell us who your crushes are!

Ramen & Kei: They're people. That's all you're getting. *e.e*

Shade: *Backs away from them* Okay... Um... BYE!

-They all poof out, then Yuna poofs back in.-

Yuna: Imoto! No forgetting! *Poofs*

Imoto: I know I know! *Sighs, then sits down, not next to France but by Kei, Ramen, and Swirly592.*

Swirly592: Did they all review on the same account or something?

Imoto: *Shrugs* I guess... The next one has a group of people too...

-Em, Celeste, and Daphne poof in.-

Em: Germany... Germany. Germany! GERMANY!

Germany: For the love of-... VHAT!

Em: *Giggles* Hi.

Germany: *Fuming* I hate you...

Celeste: Hey Russia, I'll help you with Belarus if you hug me.

Russia: *Glancing at Prussia who moves, he gets up and happily hugs Celeste.*

-Celeste grins then walks out of the room, a few minutes later a scream is heard, and Celeste returns, holding a small fragment of rope.-

Celeste: The deed is done.

Em: Prussia! Daphne is like in love with you so-

Daphne: Hey! Don't tell everyone! *Chases out*

Celeste: *Looks around, then follows quickly.*

Ramen: Is it just me... Or are people getting stranger...?

Kei: It's just you.

Ramen: Hey! *Tackles Kei*

Swirly592: Who do you think is gonna win this? *0.0*

Imoto: Neither of them. *o.o*

France: Imoto, did I do something wrong? You won't sit by me...

Imoto: *Glances back then waves it off.* Shush, Kei, Ramen, come on already we still have more dares.

Kei & Ramen: *Stop fighting* Fine! Truce!

Imoto: HAHA! I win! *Looks at Swirly592* You owe me ten.

Swirly592: Dammit... *-.-*

America: *Still on China* Dudes, can I move now? I can't see and I'm starting to get a headache.

Swirly592: Oops... *Tossing his glasses into his lap.*

America: Finally. *Gets up*

China: I can breath, aru!

England: Stop being such a wuss.

Italy: *Takes Imoto's cards, reading through them, then points to one, showing her.* Ve~ Is this what you're doing?

Imoto: Mhm, it's not working to well though.

Italy: *smiles and shows the card to everyone but France.* Ve~ Let's help!

France: *Confused* What is it?

Everyone else: Nothing~

France: Mon cheri, will you not tell me what is going on?

Imoto: *Stops talking to the other hosts* Would you shut up already?

Poland: *Walks over* Someone, like, go get Norway, he totally needs to see Denmark's new hair but, he will like totally love it!

-Everyone looks over to see Denmark's hair is hanging down around his face, shorter in the back and longer in the front, with a pink bow holding his bangs back.-

Denmark: *Pouting* This sucks man...

Norway: *Walks in, then looks over at Denmark, almost showing emotion by laughing.*

Swirly592: *Grins and glomps Norway.* NOOOOOORRRRWAAAAAAY!

Norway: *Falls* GAH!

Denmark: HEY! *Pulls Swirly592 away from Norway, and runs out of the room with him.*

Ramen: Um...

Kei: Not going to ask...

Swirly592: *Poking Germany repeatedly.*

Germany: *Twitching* VHAT THE HELL DO YOU VANT!

Swirly592: MEEEP! *Hides behind Imoto.*

Imoto: Jeez Germany, anger issues? You scared Swirly592. *-.-*

France: *pouts* Hmph.

Swirly592: Hey Hungary... I lift your ban of hitting Prussia.

Hungary: YES! *Grabs frying pan, and hits Prussia hard against the head.*

Prussia: What the hell was that for? I'm to awesome for you to- *Gets hit again*

Hungary: Shut up! You're so annoying!

Swirly592: Henh henh henh... USUK! MAKEOUT!

England: Wh-what?

America: *Pulls England onto his lap, kissing him roughly without hesitation.*

-England willingly straddles America's waist, sliding closer as he parts his lips, allowing the other to slip his tongue into England's mouth. Hungary stares in awe with her camera rolling, as Imoto, Ramen, and Swirly592 have nosebleeds and Kei shakes her head and looks away.-

England: *pulls away* Bl-bloody hello.

America: Are we clear to leave?

Imoto: *Looking through cards.* Mhm, you can go.

America: Fuck yea! *Picks England up and runs out.*

Kei: EVERY CHAPTER!

Ramen, Swirly592, & Imoto: BUT IT'S HOT!

Kei: *Facepalm*

Swirly592: Romano! Kiss Spain! Russia!... I'd tell you to kiss Belarus... But I'm not even sure if she's alive or not... So you're safe.

Romano: Fuck... Maybe I don't want to kiss this damn tomato bastard? Huh! *Russia goes for his pipe* CHIIIGIIII! *Kisses Spain without another complaint.*

Russia: Kolkolkolkol~

Imoto: *Shutters* Ehhh... *e.e*

Swirly592: Just a few more... (Sorry, gonna skip the China and Japan one, I didn't even know where to start e.e) *Dumps a bucket of ice water on Austria*

Austria: *Shivering* Ah! Th-that wasn't very n-nice!

Swirly592: No, but it was fun. *tosses a lighter* Now go burn a piano.

Austria: Wh-why would I-

Swirly592: I SAID GO!

Austria: AHHH! *jumps up and runs off*

Imoto: Well that works...

Kei: *Laughing* He deserved it...

Ramen: You really don't like him do you?

Kei: *Shakes head* He can go die now. *:3*

Swirly592: Umm... Anyway! Hosties! Do you like me! I no like being boring!

Kei: I think you're pretty cool.

Ramen: I like you because of the USUK dare. *:D*

Imoto: You're rockin'! *High fives*

France: *huffs then walks out annoyed.*

Imoto: *Looks around.* Think I won my dare, he looked pretty jealous...

Swirly592: Now... PAINTBALL FIGHT!

-Paintball guns appear in everyones hands and they all start firing at each other.-

((Eheheh... Yeah... I procrastinated... A lot... I'm sorry, I sorta forgot about this story for a while, then started working on Saw more, then the other one... e.e I get side tracked easily... Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even though I kinda rushed through it... Oh! I also has a question! Is any of you happening to go to OMG!Con next month? Cause I'ma be rocking the place as Japan. XD BTW Sorry Vampchick2010 all of your dares I had already done...))


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys,

It's been a long time huh? I'm sorry for that, and for those of you who have reviewed and not gotten your dares done, I am extremely sorry, but, that's why I'm typing this up. If you just really want to see yours done, or, you've come up with some great truths and dares you should go to .com there I can get to your requests a lot sooner than this ever was, since there will probably be no more chapters with this. Again I apologize for any inconvenience, and hope you have enjoyed the time with the Hetalia cast and our hosts!

~Imoto out!


End file.
